


Константа

by talesofwhales



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Testament of Youth (2015), The King's Speech (2010)
Genre: M/M, ООС, облачный атлас головного мозга, персонажи умирают и оживают обратно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггси смотрит Гарри в глаза и испытывает странное чувство - будто он знал этого человека давным-давно, потерял когда-то, а теперь – снова встретил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1914.

**Author's Note:**

> Начав читать, вы имеете риск запутаться. Отсылки:  
> 1914 год - кроссовер Заветов и Король говорит. Эдвард и Альберт ровесники, которых сводит вместе война. Она же их и разлучает.  
> 1941 год - частичный ретеллинг ремарковской Ночи в Лиссабоне. Эммет, который едет в Португалию в надежде сбежать из фашисткой Европы и Джордж, англичанин, живущий в Лиссабоне, который помогает ему в этом.  
> 1984 год - частичный ретеллинг "Жизнь других". Агент "штази" Герберт Вебер помогает мальчишке, квартиру которого прослушивает, вывезти его сестру из ГДР.  
> 2015 год - примерный семьянин Гарри и совсем не примерный Эггси, который всё равно отчаянно хорош :3

Жизнь – не самая простая штука.  
Судьба, мировые законы, карма, сиюминутная прихоть теории вероятности, воля Божья… вы можете называть происходящее вокруг как угодно. Но…  
Случается так, что люди рождаются не в свою эпоху.  
Случается, что людям, которым суждено быть вместе, так и не удаётся найти друг друга.  
Случается, что любимые покидают нас слишком быстро, а нелюбимые – задерживаются непозволительно долго.  
Но бывает и по-другому.  
Бывает так, что человек, которого, как казалось, ты давно потерял – вдруг снова оказывается в твоих объятьях.  
Бывает, что помощь приходит с самой неожиданной стороны и из безнадёжной, казалось, ситуации тебя выручает твой заклятый враг.  
Каждый поступок, каждое слово и каждое чувство находят отклик во Вселенной.  
Важно помнить, что не мы определяем свою судьбу. С самого момента рождения и всю жизнь мы связаны с другими – своим прошлым, настоящим и будущим.

***

_Song: Johnny Klimek/Reinhold Heil – Cloud Atlas_

Альберт понимал – всё давно к этому шло. Он плохо говорил, но зато – хорошо соображал. Убийство одного австрийца монарших кровей – отличный способ наконец-то развязать конфликт. Альберт знал – война точно будет. И ещё – что он обязательно будет в ней участвовать. Так и происходит.  
Война полностью оправдывает ожидания принца – тут шумно, страшно, грязно, неудобно, многолюдно и ещё – многотрупно. Такого слова не существует, но по-другому и не скажешь. Они теряют людей в каждом бою, вне зависимости от того, кончается он победой или поражением.  
Зато здесь не требуют произнесения речей, и никто не называет его «Б-б-б-берти». Простые люди куда более приятны в общении, чем его привычное окружение.  
Альберту не нравится война. Но воевать у него получается.  
После Ютландского сражения их перекидывают на западный фронт, но на сам фронт ему попасть не удаётся – планам о славных победах мешает внезапный приступ аппендицита. Это просто смешно. Теперь он за линией фронта, в военном госпитале. Точнее – в деревянном бараке на тридцать коек, среди ребят с осколочными и пулевыми ранениями, ампутированным конечностями, ослепшими или потерявшими слух. С наскоро прооперированным аппендицитом. Почти анекдот.  
Но именно здесь случается встреча, которую он будет помнить до конца своей жизни.  
На второй день его пребывания здесь мальчишка с соседней койки – взъерошенный ёжик светлых волос, тёплая зелень озорного взгляда, замотанная бинтами грудь и подвязанная правая рука – обращается к нему с просьбой, умудряясь сочетать в своих словах вежливость и очаровательную бестактность.  
-Слушайте, вы не могли бы мне помочь? Просто вы тут единственный счастливчик кроме меня, при котором остались все конечности и кожные покровы… - мальчишка запинается и хмурится, раздумывая, очевидно, насколько глупо или неуместно прозвучало то, что он сказал, - в общем. Не могли бы вы помочь мне написать письмо сестре? Она будет волноваться, если от меня долго не будет вестей.  
Альберт поднимает уголки губ и коротко кивает. Наградой ему служит совершенно очаровательная открытая улыбка.  
-Ох, вы мой спаситель. Спасибо.  
Они разживаются ручкой, чернилами, бумагой и поверхностью для письма и начинают.  
-Моя дорогая Вера… Прежде всего – не удивляйся, что письмо написано не моим почерком – моя правая рука временно ушла на покой и в написании мне любезно согласился помочь мой сослуживец. И не волнуйся – в остальном со мной всё в полном порядке. Уже скоро меня выпишут, и я вернусь на фронт…  
Записывая слова парня, Альберт невольно думает о том, сколько тепла в его словах к сестре даже сейчас – когда они находятся так далеко друг от друга. Наверное, они очень близки. Он никогда не был в особенно хороших отношениях со своими братьями и сестрой, а письма писал только родителям - очень редко и излагая лишь сухие факты.  
-…надеюсь, что всё это скоро закончится, и мы вновь увидимся. Бесконечно любящий тебя, Эдвард.  
-Г-готово, - кивает Альберт, отмечая по себя, что уголки его губ сами собой ползут вверх, образуя на лице улыбку, - у вас очень… т-тёплые отношения с…  
Слова предательски застревают где-то в гортани. Он прикрывает глаза и выдыхает, но продолжать фразу не приходится.  
-Да, мы с сестрой очень дружны с самого детства. Хоть я был тогда, как мне кажется, просто невыносим, да и сейчас не лучше – а она всё равно меня любит. Ну и я её, конечно. Её невозможно не любить, - скороговоркой тараторит мальчишка.  
Обычно это раздражает – когда тебе не дают закончить предложение до конца и перебивают с едва уловимым выражением высокомерной жалости, что проскальзывает в голосе или же во взгляде. Но сейчас такого не случается – потому что Эдвард смотрит на него абсолютно обыкновенно – всё тот же чуть озорной взгляд и улыбка.  
-Вы не могли бы положить письмо в конверт и подписать ещё и его? – Альберт кивает, пишет адрес на конверте, убирает в него письмо и протягивает парню.  
-Огромное вам спасибо. Наверное, теперь самое время познакомится? Тем более что вы уже знаете, как меня зовут. А вас?  
-Альберт.  
-Какими судьбами вы здесь, Альберт? – после рукопожатия интересуется Эдвард.  
-Не п-поверите, - качает головой принц и взгляд напротив тут же становится любопытным, - аппендицит.  
-Да вы везунчик! – Эдвард смеётся так, что сначала на него шикает медсестра, а потом он и сам хватается за рёбра, - ох, ой-ой-ой. Только не обижайтесь, но это правда забавно.  
-Я п-понимаю в-всю… иронию, - заверяет он парня.  
-Но вы ведь и правда везунчик, - пожимает плечами (а точнее - плечом) парень, - вы курите? – утвердительный кивок, - составите мне компанию? На улице возмутительно-хорошая погода сейчас, обидно валяться здесь.  
-В-вы бы п-предпочли оказ… - шаг, другой, вдох, выдох, вдох, - быть в окопе?  
Да, покурить – отличная идея, пожалуй. Говорят, что это расслабляет то ли связки, то ли гортань…  
-Хотя бы и в окопе. В окопе в такую погоду куда приятнее, чем когда льёт как из ведра. Потому что тебе надо отстреливаться, а у тебя ноги вязнут в грязи, и ты только и думаешь о том, как бы ненароком не повалиться плашмя в эту жижу…  
Они садятся на гору досок, сваленную позади барака и неспешно раскуривают горькие самокрутки. До тёплых досок, нагретых солнцем раннего лета, очень приятно касаться отчего-то холодными ладонями. Эдвард откидывается назад и опирается на локти, задирая голову к небу и щурясь от яркого солнца, Альберт наблюдает за редкими облаками, что летят слишком близко к горизонту и цепляются за верхушки сосен и слушает шелест листвы, отголоски чьих-то разговоров, доносящееся со стороны леса щебетание птиц. Их общая с Эдвардом тишина сейчас наполнена звуками мира, а не опостылевшим набатом войны.  
-Удивительно вдруг оказаться в такой тишине, да? – переходя на полушепот, спрашивает Эдвард. Берти оборачивается к нему, смотрит немного удивлённо и согласно кивает, всем своим видом выказывая, что он только что думал о том же.  
Он часто поступает так – старается выразить что-то жестами или мимикой, чтобы избегать необходимости говорить. Досадно, что понимают эти кривляния далеко немногие. К удивлению, и большому облегчению – его новый знакомый явно из сообразительных.  
-Подумали о том же? – снова кивок, - а вы немногословны.  
-Мои реплики м-могут быть оч… очень долгими, - невесело усмехнувшись, отзывается Альберт.  
-А мы с вами, вроде бы, никуда и не спешим, - следует беспечный ответ, - поверьте, выбраться отсюда не так-то просто. Так что экономить время ни к чему.  
Эдвард вздыхает, качает головой и выглядит так, будто этот факт его действительно очень расстраивает.  
-Так с-спешите обратно на фронт?  
-Конечно. Я должен быть там.  
Это длится всего несколько мгновений – но Альберт улавливает. Сказав это, смешливый мальчишка, которому от силы двадцать, вдруг превращается в мужчину – упрямо сведённые к переносице брови, посерьезневший взгляд, жесткая линия рта. Вздыхает глубоко, кивает сам себе и в следующий момент будто стряхивает с себя всю эту серьёзность, запросто меняя её на немного мечтательную улыбку.  
Всего несколько секунд – но они прочно поселяются в памяти принца как пример многогранности человеческой сущности. Удивительно, как в одном смешном лохматом парне, похожем на взъерошенного воробья, может скрываться совершенно удивительная способность примирять в себе любящего брата и сына, дурашливого озорного мальчишку и отважного и доблестного мужчину.  
Всего несколько секунд, которые запечатлевают этот образ в памяти Альберта на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
***  
С того дня они часто коротают время за разговорами. Говорит, в основном Эдвард – о боях, в которых он был, о своих сослуживцах и друзьях, о том, как страшно поначалу было на поле боя и что помогало справляться со страхом.  
-Когда было совсем невмоготу, так страшно, что едва дышишь, я думал о доме, родителях и сестре. И о том, что отстаивая эту границу, я защищаю их, не даю врагу подобраться близко. Потом к этому прибавились мысли о том, что я мщу за своих умерших друзей. Сейчас уже совсем не страшно. Я просто иду и делаю, что нужно.  
Он рассказывает о доме и о том, какие красивые места раскинулись вокруг их поместья. С любовью и гордостью говорит о сестре, которая поступила в Оксфорд и хочет стать писательницей, и о том, что сам он тоже поступит после войны и обязательно станет музыкантом.  
-Но сейчас она временно оставила учебу и работает медсестрой. Но вот увидите, Альберт, лет через пять все будут читать романы Веры Бриттен, точно вам говорю. Потому что моя сестра – самая упрямая девушка на свете, она своего добьётся.  
Он рассказывает о счастливом времени перед войной, о последних месяцах в школе и выпускном, о двух своих лучших друзьях, жизни которых уже оборвались на этой войне.  
-Из нас троих на войну рвался только я. Так и должно было оставаться. Они не должны были…  
Сегодня снова льёт дождь. Они стоят на улице под козырьком крыльца, о который с громким гулом разбиваются тяжелые капли, Эдвард крутит в руках пустую пачку из-под сигарет и пытается сморгнуть подступающие слёзы. В этот момент Альберт просто поддаётся порыву – обнимает парня за плечи и притягивает к себе. Тот всхлипывает, и жмётся поближе, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо.  
-Ни одна смерть н-не напрасна, Эдвард, - тихо говорит он.  
-Я знаю. Знаю, - кивает парень.  
Они стоят так до тех пор, пока ливень не сходит на нет. Из-за туч лениво вылезает клонящееся к закату солнце и красит многочисленные лужи, успевшие образоваться за весь день, в ярко-оранжевый. Лесополоса вдалеке сверкает зеленью так ярко, как это бывает только сразу после дождя, смывающего всю пыль и копоть с листвы.  
-Иногда я думаю - как можно устраивать войны, когда вокруг такая красота?  
\- Si vis pacem, para bellum. Иногда за мир п-приходится… б-бороться.  
-Такова людская суть?  
Альберт кивает. Эдвард качает головой и накрывает ладонь Альберта, лежащую на его плече, своей. Ладонь у того просто ледяная.  
-Да вы совсем замёрзли. Пойдёмте внутрь, а то по моей милости заболеете ещё и воспалением лёгких.  
-Эт-то было бы некстати, - посмеивается Альберт.  
-Вот-вот. И я про то же.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, на следующий день чихать начинает вовсе не Альберт, а Эдвард. У них в бараке парочка новичков, которых привезли вчера вечером. Новичкам не слишком-то повезло – одному ампутировали ногу, а у другого вся верхняя часть тела, включая лицо, в бинтах. В помещение вернулся резких запах антисептика, от которого чихать хочется ещё чаще и поэтому Эдвард с самого утра, после перевязки, уводит куда-то Альберта с заговорческим видом.  
Пока они ковыляют куда-то, лавируя между лужами и перепрыгивая с доски на доску, Альберт думает о том, что это совершенно удивительно – они знакомы меньше чем неделю, но он уже воспринимает Эдварда как друга – причем - самого близкого из тех, что были у него за всю жизнь. Потому что в нём нет ни капли гонора, высокомерия, жалости или раздражающего сочувствия, что с лихвой присутствовали у людей, в кругу которых обычно находился Альберт. Мальчишка же был подкупающе прост – очаровательно болтливый, безгранично добрый и ровно настолько же смелый.  
В итоге они оказываются в небольшой лачужке, которую, очевидно, использовали как склад. Впрочем, сейчас в ней не было практически ничего – пустые полки, два хлипких стула и стол.  
-Лучше не садись на эти стулья. Стол надёжнее, - предупреждает Эдвард, вдруг ловко переходя на «ты» и устраиваясь на поверхности стола, - не бойся, я никому не скажу, что ты сидел на столе, - с видом заговорщика шепчет он, заметив некоторое смятение на лице своего собеседника, для которого идея сидения на столе была той ещё дикостью, - и откуда ты такой правильный взялся? Давай, я правда никому не скажу.  
-В-воспитание, - пожимает плечами Альберт, но всё же садится рядом.  
-Расскажешь мне что-нибудь? А то я болтаю целыми днями, а про тебя только и известно, что имя, аппендицит и намерение идти в Кембридж после войны.  
-Б-боюсь, я м-могу рассказать мало... и-интересного.  
-Да брось, Альберт. У всех есть что-то интересное.  
-Б-берти.  
-Берти?  
-Р-раз уж м-мы перешли на… «ты», м-можешь з-звать меня Б-берти.  
-Ну, тогда я – Тед. Или Тедди. Как хочешь.  
-О ч-чём т-тебе рассказать?  
-Ну… Откуда ты? Был ли ты в Лондоне? Есть ли у тебя братья и сестры?  
И он рассказывает. В его повествовании, как всегда, много запинок и длинных перерывов, но его собеседник слушает внимательно, не перебивает и вообще выглядит так, будто ему жутко интересно.  
Он рассказывает о месте, в котором он родился и рос. Рассказывает про то, что у него четыре брата и сестра (на этом моменте Эдвард даже присвистывает) и ещё про то, что в их кругах не принято, чтобы детей воспитывали родители.  
-А как же?..  
-Няньки, - пожимает плечами Альберт, на что мальчишка неодобрительно хмурится.  
Про то, что он не отличался крепким здоровьем и из-за этого его детство было весьма скучным.  
Рассказывает про Лондон – про то, как там людно, про то, как высок Биг-Бен и огромен Вестминстерский дворец. Про то, что почти во всех домах там есть электричество, а в магазинах чего только не продают.  
Эдвард слушает его с открытым ртом – в буквальном смысле, а Альберт ловит себя на том, что ему совсем не сложно говорить. Ощущение странное, но воодушевляющее.  
-Берти, ты же вовсе не заикаешься, - хитро улыбаясь, оповещает мальчишка, когда он заканчивает свой рассказ.  
-Я… н-не знаю, как это… п-получается. В-вообще-то – заикаюсь. В-всегда заикался.  
-Это потому, что ты постоянно думаешь об этом. Видишь, пока ты рассказывал мне про Лондон – ты отвлёкся. И совсем не заикался, правда-правда.  
-Г-глупости. Это безнадёжно, - привычно отмахивается Альберт. Он вовсе не хочет злится на мальчишку из-за его настойчивости. Он хочет, чтобы тот прекратил – потому что знает, что не злиться долго у него не получится.  
-Ладно. Пойдём сюда.  
Эдвард спрыгивает со стола, тянет Альберта за локоть к себе, а когда тот поддаётся и встаёт, устраивает его ладони у себя на талии, свою – у него на плече и… начинает вальсировать.  
-Ч-что ты… т-творишь?  
-А что? Я отвратительно танцую, поэтому давай, расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь, а заодно с этим следи, чтобы я не оттоптал тебе все ноги.  
И будто в подтверждение своего ультиматума Эдвард запинается – правда, он не наступает на ногу Альберту, а путается в своих ногах.  
-К-кажется, куда больше вреда ты доставишь сам себе.  
-Ну, значит позаботься о моём благополучии, Берти, - смеётся Тед. Они наворачивают круги по крошечному помещению и скоро, наверное, начнёт кружится голова, - как работает это всё электричество – ты знаешь? Расскажи мне.  
И он рассказывает. Ничего, в общем-то, сложного и точно – ничего мистического, просто совокупность физических законов, которые Альберт и пересказывает сейчас Эдварду, то и дело ловя его, когда тот вновь запутывается в своих ногах, избегая столкновений лбами и стараясь двигаться по более-менее ровной траектории, потому что голова уже начинает кружится.  
Вместе с маленькой лекции об электричестве заканчивается и их вальсирование – Эдвард опирается спиной о полки и весело смеётся, запрокинув голову вверх. Альберт приваливается к полкам рядом с ним, смотрит на мальчишку и тоже улыбается.  
-Ох, голова кружится.  
-Ты с-сам это начал.  
-Я знаю. Было весело.  
-Удивительно, но да, - признаёт Берти.  
На следующий день они вновь сбегают в это своё укрытие.  
-А петь? Ты пробовал петь?  
-Т-ты решил ставить н-надо мной эксп-перименты?  
-Вовсе нет. Давай, я тоже буду, - Тед набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и действительно начинает говорить нараспев, - как вам нравится Гёте, дорогой мистер Альберт?  
Берти закатывает глаза и проклинает мальчишку, но тот с видом подстрекателя толкает его в плечо и одними губами шепчет «ну давай!».  
-Я считаю, что «Фауст» – выдающееся произведение…  
Так они обсуждают свои литературные предпочтения в течении пары часов – с перерывами на смех, потому что не смеяться просто невозможно. Особенно когда на их напевы, видимо, ставшие слишком громкими, приходит обеспокоенная медсестра.  
-Простите, мы будем потише, - уверяет Эдвард, стараясь сдержать смех.  
Альберту жутко стыдно, но ещё – весело так, как не было ещё никогда.  
***  
-Т-тебя ждёт кто-то, кроме семьи?  
Сегодня Эдварду сняли повязки и через час он уедет к линии фронта. Погода такая же хорошая, как в день их знакомства, и они снова устроились на досках позади барака.  
-Вроде невесты? Нет. Я выпустился из школы и почти сразу ушел на войну. Да и не думаю, что я скоро заведу семью. Сначала выучусь. А когда-нибудь потом надо будет, наверное. Ну а что насчет тебя, Берти?  
-Шутишь? Д-девушки любят кого-то п-поразговорчивее. Б-боюсь, всё, что мне с-светит – какая-нибудь… в-выгодная д-для моей семьи партия.  
Эдвард хмыкает и поворачивается к нему, смотрит с доброй иронией. Альберт, поймав этот взгляд, вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
-Ты серьёзно считаешь, что из-за того, что ты разговариваешь немного не так, как другие, тебя никто никогда не полюбит?  
Альберт поводит плечами и утвердительно кивает. Эдвард вздыхает, встаёт с досок и становится напротив него.  
-Вот что я тебе скажу – ты, Берти, совершенно удивительный. И был бы я девчонкой, я бы обязательно в тебя влюбился. Потому что я вижу, какой ты добрый. Какой терпеливый. А ещё – умный. И тебе повезло – потому что когда ты найдёшь своего человека – а ты его найдёшь, точно тебе говорю – ты будешь знать, что он полюбил тебя за то, какой ты есть по сути, а не зато, какой ты в разговоре. И ты обязательно будешь счастлив. Вот. Так что не говори глупостей.  
Альберт бы и рад был что-то ответить – но что на это скажешь? Поэтому он просто поддаётся порыву и обнимает Теда, а тот обнимает его в ответ.  
Их прерывает оклик одного из солдат.  
-Эй, Бриттен! Хватит там обжиматься, ехать пора!  
-Две минуты! – отзывается Тедди, отстраняясь и с улыбкой смотря на Берти, - ну вот и всё. Береги себя. Я буду на западном фронте, из Франции нас пока никуда не отправляют, так что пиши, если что. Может, ещё увидимся на войне. Но лучше бы ей уже закончится.  
-Лучше бы да. Будь осторожен и не п-попадай больше под пули.  
-Я постараюсь. Пока, Берти.  
-Пока, Тедди.  
Так они расстаются. Эдвард уезжает сражаться с врагом, а вот у Альберта так и не получается вернуться на фронт - из-за очередной болезни он уезжает в Великобританию.  
Никто не спешит прекращать войну. Каждый день Альберт читает газеты и проверяет списки погибших. Ни в одном из них нет имени Эдварда Бриттена. Несколько раз он думает о том, чтобы написать ему письмо – и одёргивает себя. Это определённо лишнее. Он знает, что с Тедди всё в порядке, что он жив – и этого вполне достаточно.  
Почему этот паренёк вдруг так запал ему в душу? Не ясно. Каждый день он вспоминает его весёлый смех и озорную улыбку, хитрый прищур глаз. Все твердят, что он стал куда лучше управляться со своей речью – а он улыбается и вспоминает, как они кружили по пустой лачуге, и Эдвард то и дело путался в собственных ногах и как их хоровые диалоги переполошили медсестёр.  
Он уходит на фронт, как только появляется такая возможность. Из Лондона его назначают на запад, в морскую авиацию.  
На фронте уже почти два месяца нешуточная заварушка, которая, скорее всего, и определит исход этой войны. Весь их штаб перебрасывают к эпицентру событий. Здесь огромное множество солдат и техники, в том числе танки и самолёты. В таких масштабных сражениях он ещё не принимал участия – и этим легко объяснить возросшую нервозность. А ещё её можно объяснить тем, что вечером после того, как они расположились на новом месте, ему сообщают, что он будет командовать звеном, потому что только что пришла весь о гибели одного из командиров, а принц Альберт, по иронии судьбы, самый опытный лётчик.  
-Хорошо… м-мне нужен… ч-человек, который х-хорошо осведомлён о… п-положении дел.  
Необходимый осведомлённый человек появляется лишь через два часа – когда Альберт уже начал было засыпать над ворохом карт и схем.  
-Капитан Эдвард Бриттен к вашим услугам… - ещё только откидывая москитную сетку, чтобы пройти в палатку, начинает парень. И замирает, когда видит, кто именно сидит, склонившись над картами, - Берти?  
-К-капитан?  
-Говорят, где-то тут принц ходит. Альберт зовут. Ты не в курсе?  
-Н-ничего не знаю, - пожимает плечами Альберт, но сохранять невозмутимость не получается – губы растягиваются в улыбке сами по себе.  
-Господи Боже, я вальсировал с принцем. Меня за это вздёрнуть могут!  
-Оч-чень вряд ли, Тедди. П-принц же был не против. Да и не те в-времена уже.  
-Ох, Берти, - качает головой Эдвард. Удивительно, каких только финтов не выдаёт судьба, - ладно… в чем нужно помочь? Давай разберёмся с этим поскорее.  
Альберту нужно знать, какими ресурсами располагает враг. С какой стороны ожидается наступление, и какая обстановка ожидается на земле и воздухе. Эдвард отвечает досконально, говорит о том, что немцы стремиться прорвать оборону, у них больше самолётов, орудий и людей, но все уже значительно утомлены. Указывает места на карте, где, по последним сведениям, сосредоточенны основные силы врага. Говорит ещё много всего по делу – когда они заканчивают, время уже перевалило за полночь.  
-Сегодня тихая ночь. Не стреляют. Через пару дней тут уже будут адские врата… - хмыкает Тедди, садясь на койку рядом с Альбертом, - ты не писал. Твой отец вручал мне награду, кстати.  
-Знаю, - улыбается Альберт.  
-Ну конечно, - хмыкает Эдвард, - ты и не писал поэтому?  
-Н-не мог решить, н-насколько это ум-местно. Как ты? Н-не попадался больше п-под пули?  
Тедди улыбается и начинает рассказ про свои приключения. Про Италию и Францию, про то, как они однажды оказались окружены немцами, но чудом выкрутились, про горчичный газ и то, как он коварен - его сгрузили вместе с трупами, и кто знает, что было бы, если бы Вера не нашла его вовремя.  
Когда Эдвард спрашивает о том, где всё это время был Альберт, тот начинает с традиционного «ты не поверишь».  
-Да уж. Ты и впрямь везунчик, Берти. Но ты же мог не возвращаться. Зачем?  
-По той же п-причине, что т-ты рвался из госпиталя в… окопы. Я д-должен б-быть здесь, Тедди.  
Эдвард улыбается и коротко обнимает друга. Этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы почувствовать, как быстро у того бьётся сердце.  
-Волнуешься?  
-Н-никогда не б-был на таких м-масштабных операциях. М-мне нужно будет к-командовать авиационным зв… звеном. К-какой из меня к-командир, - Альберт вздыхает и досадливо морщится.  
-Знаешь что… посмотри на меня, - просит Эдвард и Берти смотрит, - уверен, у тебя всё в порядке с воображением. Когда ты будешь там… просто представь, что говоришь с кем-то, с кем тебе легко говорить.  
-С тобой? – спрашивает Альберт. Эдварду ведь не обязательно знать, что он – единственный, с кем легко говорить.  
-Хотя бы и со мной. Я буду рядом. Буду каждым пилотом, которому ты будешь отдавать приказ и каждым командиром, которому нужно будет докладывать обстановку. Не важно, что у всех них будет не мой голос – потому что мой голос должен быть у тебя вот здесь, - Эдвард касается ладонью его солнечного сплетения, а потом – кончиками пальцев проводит по лбу, - хорошо?  
-Хорошо, Тедди. Спасибо.  
-Спасибо тебе, Берти, - улыбается Бриттен, - мы выходим из лагеря уже сегодня на закате. Вряд ли мы успеем увидится ещё раз.  
-Береги себя.  
-Буду стараться, мой принц, - всё ещё улыбаясь, обещает Эдвард. А потом подаётся чуть вперёд и оставляет на губах Альберта лёгкий, почти невесомый поцелуй, - живи, пожалуйста. Ты удивительный.  
Сказав это, Эдвард поднимается на ноги и покидает палатку.  
Наверное, такое поведение абсолютно недопустимо. Наверное, за такое даже можно отдать солдата под трибунал, а после – покрыть всю его семью позором. В общем, точно нужно предпринимать какие-то меры. Альберт точно не знает - какие.  
Зато Альберт совершенно точно знает то, что он не собирается ничего предпринимать.  
Потому что Эдвард Бриттен – самое удивительное происшествие в его жизни.  
***  
15 июня, при наступлении на противника, Эдвард Бриттен умирает от выстрела в голову.  
Он узнаёт об этом днём позже, когда они возвращается с успешного вылета. Ему отдают форму Тедди и два письма.  
-Капитан Бриттен очень хотел, чтобы в случае его смерти именно вы отправили его вещи родственникам.  
Альберт лишь кивает.  
Одно из писем адресовано сестре и родителям. А другое – ему.  
«Дорогой Альберт.  
Может статься, что это странное предчувствие смерти – лишь результат пары ночей, проведённых почти без сна. Но может случиться и так, что в ближайшие пару дней я и вправду погибну. Никогда раньше мне не приходилось испытывать подобного чувства и поэтому я не могу с уверенностью сказать, правдиво оно или нет.  
Зато я целиком и полностью уверен в другом – в том, что у тебя всё получится. Чтобы ты не задумал. Какие бы страхи тебя не терзали, какие бы сомнения не одолевали в трудный час, помни, пожалуйста, что ты – удивительный. И что я – если нужно – всегда буду рядом. И если тебе сложно говорить с кем-то - просто говори со мной.  
И живи, Берти. Живи, потому что ты один из тех, кто и вправду заслуживает эту жизнь.  
Ты обязательно найдёшь человека, который полюбит тебя. Не за то, кем ты являешься по рождению, не за то, сколько у тебя поместий и не за то, как ты облекаешь свои мысли в слова.  
А полюбит так, как я. За то, что ты – это ты.  
Надеюсь, ты не будешь злиться на меня за то, что я вот так просто пишу тебе такие признания.  
А если всё же будешь – не злись долго, пожалуйста.  
Это навсегда останется только между нами. Как и те летние дни, полные солнца и дождя, воспоминаний о прошлом и планов на будущее, улыбок и смеха. Улыбайся почаще, Берти. У тебя очень красивая улыбка.  
Она помогает мне, если вдруг становится страшно – среди криков людей и свиста снарядов. Я закрываю глаза, вспоминаю – и больше ничего не боюсь.  
И даже если смерть близко – я не боюсь и её. Потому что смерть это всего лишь ещё один путь, что открывается перед нами. Это дорога, а всякая дорога, как известно, должно куда-то вести. Может быть когда-нибудь эта дорога снова приведёт меня к тебе, Берти.  
До встречи.  
Твой Эдвард Бриттен.»


	2. 1941. Part 1.

_Song: Mark Mancina - August's Rhapsody_

  
В какой-то момент становится ясно – нужно бежать из Европы, причем бежать срочно. Путей отступления было совсем не много. Если по-честному, он был только один – паром в Америку. Именно поэтому двадцатилетний Эммет (теперь уже - Эдвард) лежал плашмя на холодной земле близ португальской границы, скрытый высокой травой от возможным патрулей.  
Нацисты с 1939 года постепенно завладевали Европой, начиная с флангов – сначала Германия и Австрия, потом Польша и Чехия. Бельгия, Голландия и Париж, Дания и Норвегия, Италия… Страны, заражённые нацистскими лозунгами, в которых полыхали костры из неугодных книг и проводилась чистка от неудобных людей, сжимались кольцом. Необожжённым пятном земли в этом огненном кольце, белой страницей в черной книге нацизма оставались лишь Испания и Португалия, упорно сохраняющие нейтралитет.  
И поэтому скоро сюда устремятся потоки отчаявшихся. Тех, кому, как и Эдварду удалось сбежать. Только Эдвард сообразил немножечко быстрее. А ещё – он был совсем один. Одному легче спастись.  
Он вздрагивает.  
«Одному легче спастись», - сказала ему мать в тот вечер. В сумке, что она собрала ему, были его ноты, семейная фотография, «Майн кампф» с некоторой суммой денег, вложенной между страниц, и поддельный паспорт.  
Ночью к ним в дом ворвались нацисты.  
Двое патрульных проходят по протоптанной в траве тропинке в паре метрах от него, светя фонариками себе под ноги. Через десять минут они идут в обратную сторону. У него есть около пятнадцати минут, чтобы добежать до реки. Когда он пересечёт реку, никакие патрульные до него не доберутся. Он очень надеется на то, что с приближением зимы река обмелела и плыть не придётся.  
Ему везёт – он заходит в обжигающе-холодную воду по пояс, и на этом глубина перестаёт увеличиваться. Это хорошо, хоть его и чуть ли не сносит довольно сильным течением. Потому что его трясёт от холода уже сейчас. Страшно подумать, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы пришлось нырять.  
На другом берегу от тут же сворачивает в лес, идёт вдоль реки какое-то время, а потом начинает удаляться вглубь лесополосы. Переодевается в сухое и продолжает свой путь в темноте. Главное – до утра выйти к какому-нибудь населённому пункту. Там ему скажут, где ближайшая железнодорожная станция. А на поездах он доберётся до Лиссабона.  
Он не покупает билетов. Обычно – запрыгивает в открытые вагоны в товарных поездах. Если таких нет по маршруту – просто едет зайцем – если поезд достаточно длинный, что увеличивает шанс скрыться от контролёров, пока поезд следует от одной станции до другой. Если в поезде мало вагонов и риск слишком велик – идёт пешком или едет на попутках.   
Его паспорт сделан хорошо, но есть проблема. В нём нет визы, которая делает его пребывание на территории страны законным. Но ему почти не страшно. С самой Польши он попался всего раз. Чтобы его отпустили, пришлось сделать одну не очень приятную вещь, но зато – он не оказался в Гестапо.  
У него почти кончились деньги на еду (на билет на паром у него отложена отдельная сумма) и уже на подъезде к Лиссабону он думает о том, что нужно будет найти подработку. Он не слишком хорошо себя чувствует после ночных водных процедур три дня назад, но это должно пройти. Всегда проходит.  
Всегда – но не в этот раз. К вечеру сильно поднимается температура – щёки горят, а руки ледяные, кружится голова и мутит. Эдвард думает, что так плохо ему последний раз было лет в десять, когда он подхватил какой-то вирус и две недели валялся в горячке. Он думает, что тогда было лучше – потому что рядом была мама, которая меняла холодные компрессы на горячем лбу, а ещё сестра, которая читала ему корявые, но милые стишки собственного сочинения… и папа, который приходил с работы и…  
Кажется, он оседает на землю по стене какого-то дома, или, может, садится на лавку на набережной – он не знает, потому что окружающая реальность полностью замещается счастливыми картинками из детства.   
Из того времени, которое расположилось аккурат посередине двух самых кровавых войн в истории.  
***  
Он приходит в себя постепенно. Голова тяжёлая и раскалывается от боли, зато температура, кажется, понизилась. Ноги двигаются и руки тоже. Он в каком-то месте… тут мягко, тепло и пахнет розмарином. Стоп. Мягко и тепло? Разве он не потерял сознание на улице?   
Он подскакивает на кровати, резко садится и, переждав головокружение, открывает глаза, озираясь по сторонам. Это не тюремная камера. Стоило бы догадаться – в камерах не бывает тепло и уютно. Но то, что это не камера, может оказаться как хорошей, так и плохой новостью и лучше бы выяснить всё прямо сейчас.  
Попытка встать оборачивается полным крахом – потому что стоит подняться на ноги - и его тут же ведёт в сторону. Пытаясь остаться в вертикальном положении, он хватается за спинку стула, стоящего рядом, но в итоге вместе с этим стулом и падает. Кроме всего прочего, на стуле стояла жестянка с водой, которая своим бряцаньем об пол придала звонкости к мелодии его падения.  
-Господи, да зачем же вам понадобилось вставать!   
Удрученно качает головой мужчина, появившийся в дверном проёме, и проходит в комнату. Эдвард успевает принять сидячее положение и теперь на заднице отползает подальше от надвигающегося на него типа. Выглядит он сейчас, наверное, чрезвычайно мужественно. Да уж.  
Мужчина только хмыкает. Поднимает стул, ставит кастрюльку обратно на него и смотрит на парнишку – спокойно и чуть насмешливо.   
«Наверное, он не хочет сделать ничего плохого. Он не выглядит как злодей», - про себя рассуждает мальчишка. Когда мужчина протягивает руку – он берётся за неё и поднимается с пола, - «англичанин, кажется».  
-Ложитесь обратно в постель. Не волнуйтесь, я не причиню вам вреда.  
Парень лишь опасливо кивает, юркает обратно под одеяло, но остаётся сидеть. Мужчина возвращается через несколько минут и протягивает Эдварду чашку, от которой поднимается пар. Жидкость в чашке почти прозрачная, пахнет мёдом, лимоном и мятой.  
-Пейте. Вы здорово простудились, - с мягкой улыбкой говорит мужчина, присаживаясь на край стула.   
Напиток оказывается вкусным, но очень горячим, поэтому Эдвард пьёт маленькими глотками, в перерывах посматривая на мужчину, а потом начиная задавать вопросы. На английском. Как хорошо, что родители заставляли его учить языки.  
-Кто вы? – глоток, - где я? Зачем вы… меня подобрали?  
-Меня зовут Джордж. Вы у меня в квартире. А подобрал я вас потому, что не мог пройти мимо лежащего на улице без сознания мальчишки. Вы не слишком похожи на преступника или бездомного, зато успели порядком замёрзнуть, лёжа на набережной. К тому же, у вас был жар.  
-Спасибо, - благодарит парень, прежде чем сделать ещё один глоток, - я уйду сегодня же.  
-Думаю, разумнее было бы остаться здесь до полного выздоровления.  
-Не нужно. У вас могут быть неприятности.   
-Я видел ваш паспорт и понимаю, что вы нелегальный эмигрант. Также понимаю, что, учитывая общее положение в Европе, ваш паспорт может быть подделкой, хоть и весьма хорошей, - мужчина пожимает плечами, - как видите, я осознаю степень риска. И он не такой высокий, как вам кажется.   
-Я еврей.  
Это должен быть очень весомый аргумент. Мужчина лишь пожимает плечами, забирает у него пустую чашку и поднимается со стула.  
-У вас хороший английский, и довольно интересный акцент. Откуда вы?  
-Польша, - отвечает Эдвард, сбитый с толку тем, что его самый главный довод только что был абсолютно проигнорирован.  
-Вот как. Выходит, ваш путь был долгим. Останьтесь хотя бы ещё на день, Эдвард. За день точно не случится ничего страшного, а вы хотя бы немного отдохнёте. Хорошо?  
Парень сводит брови к переносице, хмурится, но кивает.  
-Значит, договорились. Мне нужно идти на работу. Если проголодаетесь – кухня, холодильник и его содержимое в вашем распоряжении. Не стесняйтесь. Я вернусь около шести-семи вечера.  
-Вы просто оставите меня в своей квартире? – недоверчиво уточняет парень.   
-Да. Я же сказал – вы не похожи на преступника, - с лёгкой улыбкой отвечает мужчина и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Эдварда наедине со смятением.  
Через десять минут хлопает входная дверь и в замке дважды проворачивается ключ.  
«Ну вот. А что если вечером он вернётся в компании полицейских? Или ещё кого похуже? Может, он какой-нибудь сутенёр?» - в голове строятся предположения одно хуже другого. И все они отметаются по одной единственной причине.  
Он точно знает, что этот человек не причинит ему вреда. Уверенность эта не базируется на каких-либо разумных доводах, но она – абсолютна.  
Есть не хочется. Вставать с кровати тоже. Почти весь день он спит, зато проснувшись чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Осторожно встаёт, находит ванную и умывается. Только сейчас замечает, что он переодет в чужую одежду – и штаны, и майка висят на нём как на садовом пугале – за последние пару месяцев он очень похудел, да и к тому же мужчина… то есть Джордж, выше него.   
Из окон квартиры видно оранжевые крыши домов и раскинувшееся вдалеке море. Кухня совмещена с гостиной, есть ещё одна комната помимо той, в которой спал Эдвард. Он заглядывает в холодильник, потом смотрит на часы и почему-то решает дождаться мужчину. Он очень, очень давно не ужинал вместе с кем-то. И не говорил просто так… И поэтому, на самом-то деле, он даже рад, что оказался здесь. Но меньше он всего хочет навлекать беду на человека, который помог ему в трудную минуту, поэтому завтра же нужно уходить.   
К приходу Джорджа он успевает переодеться в свою одежду и разогреть еду.  
-Добрый вечер. Вижу, вам уже лучше, - замечает Джордж. Снимает плащ, убирает его в шкаф и проходит в комнату, - вы что, ждали меня? – спрашивает мужчина, заметив, что стол накрыт на двоих.  
-Да, я поспал и стало куда легче. И подумал, что поужинать в компании – не такая уж плохая идея, - улыбается Эдвард.  
-Очень хорошая идея. Вам помочь?  
-Нет-нет, вы садитесь за стол. Вы тащили меня на себе до своего дома, уж с тем, чтобы накрыть на стол, я справлюсь.  
-Могу сказать, что мне было не тяжело. Вы тощий.  
-Что поделать. Слишком активный образ жизни, - лучезарно улыбается парень, ставя на стол тарелки с едой и усаживаясь напротив мужчины.  
Мягкая постель в тёплой квартире, горячая вкусная еда и даже собеседник. Определённо, примерно так выглядит рай эмигранта. Когда Эдвард делится этой своей мыслью с Джорджем, тот смеётся и замечает, как порой мало нужно для счастья.  
-Я принёс вам кое-какие лекарства, - уже после ужина, но перед чаем, говорит мужчина и тянется за своим портфелем, - витамины и противовирусное.  
-Я не понимаю, - качает головой Эдвард, - я же совершенно чужой вам человек… почему вы такой… добрый?  
Джордж лишь пожимает плечами.  
-Я поступаю так, потому что могу сделать это для вас. Могу помочь. В моей жизни было достаточно людей, которым я помочь не смог. Так что это, наверное, можно назвать искуплением.  
Парень выключает огонь под кипящим чайником, долго смотрит на мужчину, а потом кивает. Довольно неплохое объяснение совершенно нерационального поступка. Чай разлит по кружкам, на середине стола лежит пакет с печеньем, вынутый из портфеля Джорджа вслед за таблетками. Печенье очень шустро поглощается Эдвардом, в то время как Джордж мешает ложкой чай, в который даже не положил сахара.  
-У вас там нет сахара, - решает сообщить мальчишка.  
-Да, я знаю. Совершенно нелепая привычка. Не пью чай с сахаром уже лет двадцать, а всё равно мешаю.   
-Вы врач?  
-Как вы догадались?  
-Таблетки сейчас непросто достать. Ну и вы похожи на врача. И называйте меня на «ты», пожалуйста. А то я странно себя чувствую.  
-Ну, тогда и ты называй меня на «ты». И да, я врач, - улыбается Джордж, наконец переставая размешивать несуществующий сахар.  
-Ясно… Откуда вы? Англия?  
-Верно, - снова соглашается мужчина.  
-А как вы… ты оказался в Лиссабоне? Разве в Англии сейчас плохо?  
-Я переехал сюда ещё перед войной. Другой климат.  
-Вы чем-то больны? Простите, если я слишком любопытен. Давно не разговаривал с людьми и могу вести себя совсем не воспитанно. И у меня совсем не получается вам «тыкать».  
-Ничего страшного, Эдвард. Нет, я не болен. Когда я переезжал, я был не один.  
Картинка в голове Эдварда складывается очень быстро. Ну конечно. У Джорджа взгляд человека, который не так давно пережил потерю. Добрый, но грустный.  
-Ох… простите.  
-Ничего страшного, Эдвард. Всё хорошо, - тепло улыбается Джордж.  
Ближе к ночи снова поднимается температура и начинает знобить. Джордж даёт ему несколько таблеток, велит выпить, переодеваться и ложиться в постель. Эдвард слушается, несмотря на то, что его внутренний параноик строит предположения о том, что маленькие цветные таблетки могут оказаться наркотиками, например. Когда ты – еврей в Европе, заполоняемой нацистами – паранойя может спасти тебе жизнь. И хотя сейчас он уверен в своей безопасности – в мыслях по привычке продолжает перечислять самые худшие варианты развития событий.  
Заснуть никак не получается. Он ворочается, то вылезает из-под одеяла, когда вдруг становится жарко, то кутается в него по самую макушку, когда снова начинает знобить, перекатывается с боку на бок, пытается найти удобное положение, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть ослабить дикую ломоту во всём теле. После второго часа становится понятно, что продолжать попытки бесполезно.   
Жутко хочется пить. Эдвард выходит из комнаты, обхватив себя руками и зябко ёжась, и останавливается в дверном проёме. Не спится не только ему. Джордж сидит на диване, вытянув скрещенные ноги под журнальный столик, и читает книгу в свете настольной лампы. Какое-то время парень так и стоит молча и пользуясь тем, что его, вроде бы, не заметили, получше рассматривает мужчину. Тёмные, лишь чуть-чуть тронутые сединой волнистые волосы, прямой нос, жесткая линия подбородка. Джордж красив, причем красив академически – с него бы мужскую натуру рисовать…  
-Не спится?   
Видимо, Эдвард слишком уж засмотрелся – потому что Джордж своим вопросом застаёт его врасплох.   
-Не спится, - соглашается парень, - вам тоже? Вы даже не ложились, да?  
Мужчина кивает. Эдвард проходит на кухню, наливает себе воды и выпивает чуть ли не залпом.  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
-Ужасно, если честно, - хмыкает мальчишка, - можно посидеть с вами?  
-Конечно, Эдвард. И мы же договорились обращаться друг к другу на «ты».  
-Я правда стараюсь, - улыбается парень.  
Он забирается на диван с ногами, садится боком, так, чтобы быть лицом к Джорджу, притягивает колени к груди, обхватывает их руками, и приваливается плечом к диванной спинке. Удобно устраивается, в общем.   
Джордж продолжает чтение, Эдвард разглядывает комнату, смотрит в окно, пытаясь разглядеть море вдалеке, чуть склонив голову набок, читает имя автора на корешке книги. Артур Конан Дойл. Эдвард читал почти все его книги. Украдкой снова разглядывает мужчину – морщинки в уголках глаз и на лбу, еле заметный тонкий шрам на виске, серебряные змейки седины, подсвеченные светом лампы.   
Эдвард любил рассматривать людей и долгое время был лишен и этого – потому что теперь, когда ты подолгу смотришь на кого-то, тебя могут начать подозревать в чем угодно. Теперь опасно смотреть на людей дольше пяти секунд. Но сейчас – можно.  
-Расскажешь мне о своих дальнейших планах? – не отрываясь от чтения, интересуется мужчина.  
-Но вы же читаете.  
-Я читал эту книгу столько раз, что наверняка смогу пересказать её очень близко к тексту, - поднимая глаза от книги, говорит Джордж, - мне просто нравится слог сэра Конан Дойла.  
-Я тоже люблю его книги, - улыбается Эдвард, - особенно «Этюд в багровых тонах».  
-Хороший выбор. Но лично мне больше по душе «Собака Баскервилей». И всё же, Эдвард. Не уходи от темы.  
-А что мои планы? Всё же и так понятно. Мне нужно как можно быстрее сесть на паром и уплыть в Америку. Испания и Португалия – единственные страны, до которых не добрались нацисты и Гестапо. Но скоро они будут и здесь. И всем неугодным, кто не успеет сбежать – конец. Мои родители, скорее всего, погибли. Перед этим обеспечив меня всем, чтобы я мог сбежать. Я должен бороться хотя бы поэтому.  
Джордж задумчиво кивает, постукивая пальцами по твёрдому книжному переплёту.  
-Но тебе нужна американская виза. И подтверждение того, что ты законно находишься на территории Португалии. Разрешение на въезд или вид на жительство.  
Эдвард кивает. Всё верно. И со вторым пунктом может быть связано гораздо больше проблем, чем с первым. Но заниматься получением разрешительных документов в каждой стране было бы слишком долго, да и достаточно рискованно. Поэтому всё получилось, как получилось. Он что-нибудь придумает.  
-Я могу тебе с этим помочь, - спокойно сообщает Джордж. Эдвард смотрит на него удивлённо, а потом отрицательно качает головой.  
-Нет. Нет, это… слишком. У вас могут быть проблемы. И… это очень большая услуга. Мне нечего дать взамен.  
-Эдвард. У меня не будет проблем. И мне уж точно не нужно ничего взамен. Разве что – чтобы ты перестал упрямиться и принял помощь, которая значительно облегчит тебе жизнь.   
«Всё не может быть так просто», - думает Эдвард. Ведь таких историй не случается в реальной жизни - только в фильмах и в книжках. Может, он просто всё ещё лежит в бреду на набережной? Он несильно щипает себя за руку, а потом дотрагивается до плеча мужчины. Нет. Всё кажется вполне настоящим…  
-Проверил, настоящий ли вы, - поясняет Эдвард на вопросительный взгляд Джорджа.   
-И как? – улыбнувшись, интересуется он.  
-Вполне себе. Почему вы так уверены, что у вас не будет проблем?  
-Я врач, Эдвард. Хороший врач. А на данный момент ситуация в городе такова, что людей моей профессии не хватает – кто-то, несмотря на нейтральную позицию Португалии, ушел на войну – по своим личным соображениям, кто-то предпочел покинуть страну до того, как до них доберётся война. Я живу здесь почти пять лет, со многими знаком и многим помогал, когда им была необходима помощь. А люди здесь такие, что не забывают добра. Поэтому я так уверен. Я тебя убедил?  
-Да, пожалуй.  
-Ты позволишь мне помочь тебе?  
Мальчишка опускает глаза и кивает.   
-Вот и хорошо, - улыбается Джордж и коротко треплет его по волосам, - пойдём попытаемся поспать?  
-Пойдём… Спасибо.  
-Не за что, Эдвард. Спокойной ночи.   
-Спокойной ночи, Джордж.  
***  
Следующим утром он заходит к своему другу (единственному, кого он может назвать так в этом городе) и бывшему пациенту по совместительству – пару лет назад он вытащил его с того света, согласившись провести операцию, которую остальные хирурги делать отказывались, называя не иначе как «форменным безумием». Форменное безумие в итоге дало исключительно положительный результат. Он обрисовывает ситуацию в общих чертах, и получает довольно ожидаемый ответ.  
-Ты всё такой же псих. Да, конечно, я могу сделать это для тебя. Позвоню, как только будет готов вид на жительство – мальчишке надо будет самому прийти и подать прошение на визу. Никто ничего не узнает, естественно. Но зачем ты это делаешь?  
-Если бы я знал, Марко. Если бы я знал.  
На самом деле – он знает.  
Он делает это не столько для мальчишки, сколько для самого себя – чтобы хоть немного усмирить в себе чувство беспомощности, которое преследует его с тех самых пор, как на его руках умер человек, которого он любил. Человек, с которым они прожили вместе двадцать лет. Умер, до этого около трёх лет медленно угасающий, снедаемый недугом, от которого ещё не придумали лекарства. Умер, потому что Джордж был совершенно бессилен. Он мог только облегчить боль – но не спасти.   
Ужасное чувство полной потери контроля над происходящим.  
Но он может спасти мальчишку. Да, это не поможет полностью избавиться от тоски и иррационально злобы на самого себя, и уж тем более – не вернёт никого с того света, но… Эдвард, вроде бы, неплохой малый. Он определённо не должен умирать из-за новаторских воззрений диктаторов. И это уже – достаточная причина для того, чтобы помочь.  
Этим вечером он возвращается гораздо позже, чем вчера – было много работы в течение дня и пара пациентов, к которым нужно было зайти по пути домой. Мальчишка дремлет, растянувшись на диване. На груди у него страницами вниз лежат «Заветы юности» Веры Бриттен. Мужчина хмыкает, мысленно одобряя набег на его книжный шкаф и выбор литературы.  
Он переодевается, заглядывает в холодильник, чтобы убедиться в очевидном – мальчишка не ужинал – снова ждал его. Эдвард просыпается от звяканья тарелок, и резко садится, едва не сваливаясь с дивана.  
-Настолько скучная книга? – иронично интересуется мужчина, расставляя тарелки на столе.  
-Слишком удобный диван, скорее. Прости, я даже не услышал, как ты пришел.   
-Ничего страшного. Садись за стол. Ни к чему было ждать меня, чтобы поужинать. Иногда я возвращаюсь и за полночь.  
-Много работы? – он поднимается с дивана, оставляет книгу на подлокотнике, и садится за стол.  
-Да, бывает. Могу я спросить, почему ты выбрал именно эту книгу? Читать про войну, когда вокруг и так война – довольно необычно.  
-Ну, это ведь книга не только про войну. Она ещё и про любовь, про дружбу и про смелость, - даже чуть наставительно говорит мальчишка, ловит на зубчики вилки ломтик картошки и отправляет его в рот.  
-Сколько ты успел прочитать?  
-Чуть больше половины. Ну а что? Я весь день только спал и читал, - улыбается Эдвард на удивлённый взгляд мужчины, - я вообще давно хотел прочитать её. Я и автор вроде как… родственники.  
-Родственники? – не стараясь скрыть ни удивление, ни здравую долю скепсиса, переспрашивает мужчина.  
-Ну да. Это несколько удивительно, конечно. Даже для меня. Мой отец – сын старшего брата отца Веры и Эдварда.   
-Его племянник и двоюродный брат его детей, проще говоря?   
-Ну да, - кивает парень, - его отец не слишком общался с братом, поэтому со своими двоюродными братом и сестрой папа виделся в глубоком детстве раза три от силы… И рассказал мне всю эту историю только пару лет назад, а до этого его семья для меня была прямо-таки тайной, покрытой мраком.   
-Выходит, ты тоже Бриттен?  
-Это моя настоящая фамилия, - кивает Эдвард.  
-И выходит, что твой отец – британец. Как ваша семья оказалась в Польше?  
Мужчина вовсе не ставит под сомнение правдивость слов Эдварда – в первую очередь потому, что он способен понять, когда ему лгут, а когда – говорят правду. Мальчишка постепенно открывает ему историю, и словами оплетает свой образ, поначалу совсем невзрачный и в целом – не важный для мужчины, в новые совсем нетривиальные подробности, как гусеница оплетает себя шелковыми нитями, прежде чем стать бабочкой.  
-Отец на момент начала войны уже закончил политологический в Кембридже и мог спокойно отсидеться где-нибудь в штабе – но не захотел. Был пилотом на западном фронте. А мама приехала из Варшавы, чтобы получить образование. Училась в Оксфорде – когда началась война, ей оставалось меньше года. Закончила и тут же пошла в ближайший госпиталь – работать медсестрой. Отец попал к ней в отделение в самом конце войны – его подбили, но он умудрился вывести самолёт вниз - на более-менее безопасную высоту. Затормозил о деревья, переломал себе три ребра, ключицу и руку. Но живой остался, ему повезло выбраться из леса и наткнуться на своих… Ну в общем, когда объявили перемирие, мама как раз бинтовала ему рёбра. Ну а вокруг все радуются, обнимаются – ну и они начали. Папа говорил, что тогдашний случай – единственный, когда мама причинила ему боль, - Эдвард, уже совсем забывший об ужине, вертел в руках вилку и улыбался уголками губ, со светлой грустью смотря на море за окном, - папа потом ещё год работал в правительстве. Он уже тогда знал, что скоро будет ещё одна война – из-за того, что какие-то там подписанные между странами договоры не устраивали своими условиями многие из сторон. Ну они и решили, что если уехать в Восточную Европу, к маме на родину – никакая война их не достанет. Кто же знал, что в этот раз именно Польша вступит в войну первой… И кто бы мог подумать, что во главе этой войны будет стоять антисемит… Ирония.  
Джордж смотрит на мальчишку и невольно думает – то, что они – два посторонних друг другу человека сидят сейчас в этой квартире за одним столом – результат стольких совершенно случайных встреч и событий. Выбейся из этой цепочки встреч и расставаний хоть одна составляющая, остановись в механизме мира одна шестерёнка – и они бы никогда не встретились.  
Он мог бы промолчать. Но он говорит об этом мальчишке.  
-Да, - улыбается Эдвард, - похоже, это люди и называют судьбой.


	3. 1941. Part 2.

Через ещё два дня полного безделья, состоящих из сна, еды, чтения и приёма всех лекарств, что вечером и утром давал ему Джордж, Эдвард чувствует себя просто замечательно - накормленным, согретым, здоровым и довольным жизнью.   
Пока Джордж на работе, он позволяет себе развернуть бурную операцию по уборке квартиры, чтобы усмирить проснувшуюся жажду деятельности. Джорджа никак нельзя было обвинить в неряшливости, но было очевидно, что чистоту в доме обычно поддерживал кто-то другой – третье лицо, которому, очевидно, путь в квартиру был заказан до тех пор, пока здесь находится Эдвард. Но ведь кто-то должен навести порядок?  
Эдвард и наводит. Вытирает пыль с абсолютно всех поверхностей, включая верхушки шкафов, перебирает и убирает на место книги, которые скопились вокруг дивана после их ежевечерних литературных дебатов. Критично оглядывает мутные, пыльные окна и решает помыть их с обеих сторон. Перебирает запасы в холодильнике, моет посуду и приступает к приготовлению ужина, посчитав, что соваться в спальню хозяина квартиры, даже под предлогом уборки, будет невежливо.  
Вернувшись, Джордж не сразу понимает, что не так в квартире. Но что-то явно не так. Видимо, он совсем заработался – потому что верный ответ приходит в голову только к концу ужина. Ну конечно. Никаких завалов книг и оконные стёкла такие прозрачные, что кажется, что их и нет вовсе.  
Приходится немного поворчать на мальчишку – чтобы поддерживать образ зануды-доктора. Эдвард лишь беспечно пожимает плечами и оправдывается тем, что оконные стёкла настойчиво просили его участия в их судьбе, а всё остальное как-то само собой получилось. Долго сохранять строгость образа не получается – Джордж улыбается и треплет мальчишку по волосам.  
-Кстати… - на стол перед Эдвардом ложится его паспорт и свёрнутый вдвое лист, который оказывается видом на жительство.  
-Так быстро?.. – изумлённо спрашивает мальчишка.  
Мужчина улыбается и молча кивает в ответ. И взгляд у него грустный.  
Эдвард должен быть счастлив. Он должен быть просто на седьмом небе от счастья. Но ему, почему-то, тоже грустно.  
Следующим утром Эдвард подаёт прошение на визу, а потом долго гуляет по Лиссабону и поражается тому, насколько беспечен этот город. Он будто не знает о том, что вокруг – война. Двери всех магазинов, книжных лавок и пекарен распахнуты, их витрины полны. Люди снуют туда-сюда – кто-то спешит по своим делам, несомненно, крайне важным, кто-то просто слоняется по городу, кто-то выгуливает собак, кто-то – детей. Все со всеми здороваются, кто-то делится новостями, высунувшись из окна по пояс, кто-то чем-то возмущается, где-то гитарными мотивами надрывается радио… Лиссабон жужжит как рой пчел. Совершенно беззаботных пчел, которым нет дела до того, что происходит за пределами их улья.  
***  
С момента подачи прошения на визу проходит неделя. За это время Эдвард успевает окончательно выздороветь, прочитать ещё стопку книг, съесть пару килограмм дьявольски вкусного печенья, которое каждый вечер приносил Джордж. Узнать его фамилию, возраст, то, что он был полевым хирургом на Первой Мировой и то, что он работает совсем без выходных, считая, что они ему вовсе не нужны. Разболтать ему своё настоящее имя, рассказать о том, как он жил до войны, и о том, что он, вообще-то, хочет стать музыкантом, если получится.  
Эдварда удивляет, как легко ему общаться с этим человеком. Он всегда был довольно замкнутым и обычно подолгу присматривался к новым людям, но для того, чтобы привыкнуть к Джорджу, хватило двух дней. Как будто они были знакомы ещё давно и просто встретились после долгой разлуки. Странное чувство – когда смотришь на человека, которого знаешь меньше двух недель – и тебе кажется, что ты знал его всю свою жизнь. А может быть, даже и больше.  
Иногда Эдвард думает о том, каким был тот человек, которого любил – и до сих пор любит – этот мужчина? И каким был Джордж до его смерти – без этого марева горькой тоски в глубине карих глаз.   
Однажды Эдвард просто спрашивает об этом.  
После ужина они привычно устроились на диване и засиделись до глубокой ночи – Джордж делал какие-то записи по работе, периодически обращаясь к одному из пяти талмудов, четыре из которых в раскрытом виде лежали на столе, а пятый – на коленях у Эдварда, потому что на стол уже не поместился. Эдвард служил подставкой для важного научного труда и ещё - читал книгу про США, которую случайно раскопал в залежах шкафа.   
-Тебе не одиноко здесь? – откладывая книгу, тихо спрашивает он у мужчины.  
-О чем ты?  
-Ну… ты один, в чужий стране…  
-Мне будет в равной степени одиноко в любой стране, Эдвард, - отвечает мужчина, не поднимая взгляда, но улыбаясь уголками губ.   
-Каким был тот человек? – он, на самом деле, хотел спросить не это. Он совершенно точно хотел спросить, не хочет ли Джордж чаю, или – не пора ли им идти спать, но почему-то спросил о том, о чем думал уже несколько дней, но точно не собирался спрашивать.   
Поэтому он чуть прикусывает губу изнутри и с тихой паникой ждёт реакции мужчины. Тот откладывает свои письмена на стол и смотрит на мальчишку. И совсем не сердится, кажется.  
-Едва ли я смогу рассказать тебе правду. Ведь для меня он был самым лучшим, даже когда всё указывало на то, что это не так, - отвечает Джордж, - я могу рассказать тебе что-то, если ты задашь более конкретный вопрос.  
-Но… я, вообще-то, совсем не должен об этом спрашивать. Разве тебе не будет сложно?  
-Мне одинаково сложно и говорить, и молчать о нём.  
-Он – это всё-таки он, да? – спрашивает Эдвард, чуть склоняя голову вниз и смотря на мужчину исподлобья. Потому что это, вообще-то, очень неприличный вопрос. Уж точно самый неприличный из всех, что он задал за свою жизнь.  
Но Джордж не осуждает его за любопытство и бестактность - только улыбается тепло и утвердительно кивает. Не спрашивает о том, как мальчишка догадался – в конце концов, важно не это. Важно то, насколько спокойно и даже, можно сказать, равнодушно тот воспринимает подтверждение своей догадки. И вместе того, чтобы задавать глупые вопросы вроде «как же так», «почему» и «зачем», он спрашивает совсем о другом.  
-Сколько вы были вместе?   
-Чуть больше двадцати лет.  
Губы мальчишки складываются в удивлённое «о», а взгляд становится ещё любопытнее.   
-А как вы познакомились? Вы оба сразу поняли, что всё, это судьба? А как можно понять, разделяет ли человек твои… кхм… - Эдвард смешно морщится и сосредоточенно трёт лоб, пытаясь подобрать формулировку.  
-…нетипичные взгляды на институт брака? – подсказывает Джордж и мальчишка утвердительно трясет головой.  
Странно. До этого момента он никогда ни с кем не говорил о Джиме. И не думал, что когда-то расскажет кому-либо их историю. Такие, как они, должны быть невидимками, а их любовь – тайной за семью печатями.  
Так оно и было. До этого мальчишки.  
-Он был журналистом. А ещё – моим соседом. Жил этажом выше - на мансарде, вообще-то не предназначенной для проживания там кого-то, кроме голубей и мышей. Это же, по сути, чердак. Но Джим каким-то образом уговорил домоправительницу позволить ему поселится там. Около полугода я пребывал в неведении об этом соседстве, пока как-то раз летним вечером ко мне в раскрытое окно не занесло несколько исписанных убористым почерком листов бумаги. И через пять минут ко мне в дверь постучался Джим, представившись соседом сверху и поинтересовавшись, не залетала ли ко мне на огонёк его статья для газеты. Так и познакомились.  
Мужчина пожимает плечами и улыбается, вспоминая Джима таким, каким он увидел его впервые – широкая улыбка, ярко-синие глаза, копна непослушных светлых волос, озорными вихрами торчащих в разные стороны. Абсолютно беспечный и ужасно несерьёзный тип – это было видно сразу.   
-Я мог бы тогда просто отдать ему его записи – но зачем-то спросил, как же ему живётся на чердаке. Тот сказал, что просто волшебно, только за чаем приходится бегать к мисс Браун на первый этаж. А я зачем-то сказал, чтобы он забегал ко мне, если что. Это же куда ближе – особенно учитывая, что в коридоре моей квартиры была лестница, ведущая прямиком на мансарду. И если найти ключ – то Джим мог попадать в мою квартиру через проход в полу мансарды. Это был вовсе нетипичный для меня порыв, так как тогда я особо ревностно относился к своему личному пространству. Но почему-то это идея показалась мне интересным экспериментом… В общем, ключ мы нашли. А через неделю я уже не удивлялся, по приходу с работы обнаруживая Джима у себя на кухне, обложенного рукописями, засыпанными крошками от печенья.  
-И ты на него даже не злился?  
-Злился, конечно. И ворчал. И грозился, что запру его на его чердаке и никогда больше к себе не впущу, если он продолжить сеять вокруг себя хаос. Как-то даже осуществил эту угрозу, но через три дня понял, что отвык возвращаться в пустую квартиру. Так мы начали жить вместе, по сути, расходясь по своим углам только на ночь. Через три месяца он заявился в мою спальню и обвинительно заявил, что из-за меня больше не может заснуть один. Пришлось пустить его в свою постель. Как оказалось – не на одну ночь, а на ближайшие двадцать лет. Так всё и началось. До крайности прозаично.  
-Самое важное всегда начинается с чего-то до абсурда обычного, - задумчиво тянет Эдвард, - такая любовь, как у вас – это же, наверное, большая редкость. Вы никогда не расходились? Никто из вас не думал о том, что нужно заводить семью? Насколько тяжело было скрывать то, кто вы на самом деле друг для друга?  
-Откуда в тебе вдруг появилось столько любопытства? – посмеиваясь, интересуется мужчина и Эдвард тут же смущённо улыбается, опуская взгляд на свои руки, - это не упрёк, Эдвард. Я понимаю, что ты просто очень любознательный, а на некоторые темы вроде этой едва ли можно прочитать в книге или побеседовать с первым встречным. Мы и были семьёй друг для друга, и никогда ничего не скрывали, но и не афишировали. Люди не обращали внимания – для всех вокруг мы были просто парой хороших друзей. И нет, мы никогда не расходились, хотя порой нам было сложно. Мы были этакими идеальными противоположностями – во всём, от поведения и манеры разговора, до внешности и вкусовых предпочтений… Вот и всё. Что тебе ещё рассказать?  
-Ты любишь его до сих пор?  
-Определённо да, - кивает Джордж.  
-А сколько времени прошло?..  
-Почти полгода.  
Эдвард смотрит на него - смотрит странно, без тени жалости или сострадания, но почти что с восхищением.  
-Я бы, наверное, не смог, - качает он головой.  
-Я тоже до сих пор думаю, что не могу, - честно признаётся Джордж, пожимая плечами.   
-Но то, что ты всё ещё здесь, и то, что ты рассказываешь мне всё это – доказывает обратное.   
-Да, наверное. Спасибо, Эдвард.  
Мальчишка улыбается и просто обнимает его.  
-Живи, пожалуйста. Мир много потеряет, если тебя вдруг не станет.  
-Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, - улыбается мужчина, обнимая мальчишку в ответ и поглаживая его по спине.  
-Вовсе нет. Мне лучше знать.   
-Как скажешь.  
За окном светает. Оба решают, что идти спать сейчас уже бессмысленно. Зато есть смысл в том, чтобы выйти на улицу, в тишине пройтись вверх по узким улочкам, вдыхая колючий утренний воздух и дойдя до верхней точки города, остановится на площади и обернуться как раз в тот момент, когда первые лучи солнца падают на ночную серость океанских вод, которые тут же начинают искрить голубым, синим, желтым и оранжевым. Зимой момент, когда солнце только появляется над горизонтом – единственный, когда можно увидеть Атлантический Океан во всей красе. Через пятнадцать минут солнце поднимется выше, спрячется за облаками и всполохи цвета над водой потухнут – океан вновь приобретёт свой монотонный серо-синий зимний окрас.   
Но первые минуты рассвета над водами Лиссабона, единственного мирного оплота Европы, подкупающе-беспечного и обезоруживающе-щедрого на вот такие вот моменты ничем не замутнённой красоты, останутся в памяти Эдварда навсегда.  
Как и человек, который стоит сейчас рядом с ним.  
На следующий день Джордж приносит ему паспорт с визой и билет на паром, отходящий через двое суток.  
-Вот и всё. И никаких проблем, - улыбается он, пока мальчишка вертит в руках паспорт, рассматривая маленькую печать. Такое крошечное чернильное жизненно-важное пятнышко. Он прислушивается к себе – но не чувствует радости и облегчения в той степени, в которой их должен чувствовать человек, которому только что вручили билет в жизнь.   
И он знает, почему.  
-Ты не думал о том, чтобы уехать тоже? – тихо спрашивает мальчишка.  
-Что? Нет. Это – именно то место, в котором я должен быть, - не задумываясь ни на секунду, отвечает Джордж, прекрасно понимая, почему Эдвард задаёт ему сейчас именно этот вопрос. Всё-таки за эти дни они успели довольно сильно привязаться друг к другу, - а у тебя свой путь, мой мальчик.   
-Да, наверное. И всё равно я буду скучать, - улыбается мальчишка.  
-Ну, у нас ещё целых два дня.  
Свои последние дни в Лиссабоне Эдвард, стараниями Джорджа, проводит так, как надо проводить время в городе, в котором до этого никогда не был. То есть как турист. К вечеру второго для мальчишка угулен чуть более, чем полностью и настолько же доволен. После ужина он быстро собирает свои немногочисленные вещи, выходит вроде бы лишь для того, чтобы пожелать мужчине спокойной ночи – и как-то так получается, что они снова засиживаются за разговорами и расходятся по комнатам только к середине ночи.  
Заснуть не получается. Мешают волнение перед предстоящей дорогой и мысли о том, как всё сложится, когда он окажется в Нью-Йорке. Но больше всего мешает мысль о том, что ему действительно будет не хватать Джорджа. Может, это просто потому, что он – первый человек за много месяцев, с которым Эдвард провёл бок о бок столько времени? Несомненно, это – одна из причин. Но не самая главная. Главная причина в том, что Джордж кажется ему одним из самых лучших и одним из самых правильных людей в этом совсем неправильном мире.  
Эдвард вполне способен не врать самому себе и признать, что он, кажется, немного влюблен. Так же Эдвард знает, что способен справится с этим - со временем. Он решает, что начнёт справляться со всем этим с завтрашнего дня, как только паром выйдет в воды Атлантики. Потому что последняя ночь в Лиссабоне – не время для рефлексии и внутренний терзаний. Последняя ночь в Лиссабоне – время для глупых поступков и признаний.  
Мальчишка приоткрывает дверь и проскальзывает в спальню Джорджа на цыпочках. Он ступает совсем не слышно, но зато громко дышит.  
-У тебя не получается быть незаметным, - шепотом сообщает мужчина, не открывая глаз. Эдвард замирает в шаге от его постели и задерживает дыхание, - это не причина для того, чтобы прекращать дышать.  
-Хорошо, что не все нацисты внимательны так, как ты, - хмыкает мальчишка, делает шаг вперёд и забирается к мужчине в кровать, тут же ныряя под одеяло, - мне хочется побыть с тобой.  
-Полагаю, отказы не принимаются? - открывая глаза и скосив взгляд на мальчишку, свернувшегося калачиком у него под боком, интересуется Джордж и тот с хитрой улыбкой отрицательно мотает головой, - и что мне с тобой делать?..   
-Обнять? – невинно предлагает Эдвард.   
Мужчина хмыкает и притягивает мальчишку в крепкие объятия, смыкая кольцо рук на его талии. Эдвард как-то полузадушено вздыхает-всхлипывает и обнимает в ответ. Ладони у него чуть дрожат.   
-Никогда раньше не был вместе с кем-то в одной постели… - улыбнувшись, говорит Эдвард, почти невесомо касаясь губами плеча мужчины.  
-И как? - спрашивает тот, в свою очередь оставляя на виске мальчишки лёгкий след поцелуя.  
-Хорошо.   
Эдвард ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее и затихает, и Джордж тоже молчит, погрузившись в свои мысли, и в какой-то момент чисто механически начинает гладить мальчишку по спине привычными движениями, как когда-то гладил засыпающего в его объятиях Джима.  
Эдварду тепло, уютно и спокойно. Он улыбается, утыкается холодным носом в плечо мужчины и через десять минут уже спит. Следом за ним засыпает и Джордж.  
С утра они просыпаются от настойчивого треска будильника. Джордж, привыкший к ранним подъёмам после малого количества сна, просыпается тут же, выключает будильник и с улыбкой смотрит на недовольно ворчащего Эдварда, который потягивается и трёт глаза.  
-Вставай, засоня, нам выходить через два часа.  
-Не хочу никуда выходить, - хриплым после сна голосом сообщает мальчишка.  
-Сам же знаешь, что надо.  
-Знаю, знаю, - тянет он, открывая глаза и смотря на мужчину. Тот протягивает ему руку и после того, как Эдвард вкладывает свою ладонь в его, тянет на себя. Мальчишка принимает сидячее положение, складывает ноги по-турецки и тут же кренится вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в плечо мужчины и обнимая его.  
-Только не провожай меня, хорошо? – просит он.  
-Договорились.  
-Я буду скучать.  
-Не могу поверить, что говорю это – но я тоже, Эдвард. Напишешь мне, когда устроишься на новом месте, чтобы я не переживал.  
-Договорились.  
Через два часа Эдвард закидывает на плечо сумку, и в последний раз обнимает мужчину, прежде чем покинуть эту квартиру, которую за два недели начал ощущать как место, которое можно назвать домом, навсегда.   
-Береги себя, - наставительно, но всё равно тепло говорит мужчина, поправляя воротник рубашки мальчишки.   
-Только если ты тоже будешь, - улыбается тот, и выходит из квартиры, на прощание позволяя себе вольность и легко касаясь губами губ мужчины.  
Через час паром выходит из порта Лиссабона. Эдвард стоит на палубе и наблюдает за тем, как по мере отдаления от берега белые домики с оранжевыми крышами становятся всё меньше и меньше, пока город не превращается в яркое бело-оранжево-зелёное пятно вдалеке.   
Вскоре берег становится едва различим – теперь вокруг, на сколько хватает глаз, только воды Атлантического Океана.  
Эдварду радостно, волнительно, немного страшно и совсем чуть-чуть тоскливо.  
Он смотрит на серое небо, улыбается и думает, что всё будет хорошо.  
***  
Всё, что было между ними после – три письма и один телефонный звонок.  
С той поры, когда произошла их случайная встреча, прошло уже десять лет и ещё несколько месяцев. В Лиссабоне середина весны – тепло, не переросшее пока в безжалостный зной, ярко-голубые воды океана, буйное цветение всевозможной растительности.  
Ранним утром, когда Джордж идёт привычным путём до больницы, улицы ещё пустынны и ставни на большинстве окон затворены, а из всех магазинов и лавок открыт только газетный киоск, у которого мужчина останавливается каждое утро, чтобы купить свежую газету.  
-Доброе утро, сеньора, - улыбается он даме, которая, собственно, и заведует киоском. Они встречаются чуть ли не каждое утро в течении вот уже лет пяти, с тех пор, как Джордж устроился работать в новую больницу, - что нового?  
-Доброе утро, Джордж, - приветливо отзывается женщина, протягивая ему газету – он всегда берёт одну и ту же, - ничего особенного. Корейцы всё воюют, швейцарцы всё дописывают свою конвенцию. Ничего, что касалось бы нас здесь, - со свойственной португальцам беспечностью пожимает плечами она, - в национальный театр приезжает какой-то музыкант с оркестром из Нью-Йорка, говорят, что какой-то необычайный талант, но я в таком не разбираюсь, вы знаете.  
-Посмотрим, что там за музыкант, - кивает Джордж, - спасибо вам. Удачного дня.  
-И вам тоже.  
Днём Джордж раскрывает газету на странице с анонсами культурных событий и невольно замирает – даже дыхание задерживает, кажется. На самой середине полосы, крупными буквами написано, что в эти выходные национальный театр с концертами посетит симфонический оркестр Нью-Йорка, который исполнит произведения Эммета Бриттена и других молодых талантливых музыкантов. Дирижировать будет сам Эммет Бриттен.  
В пятницу вечером он обнаруживает в почтовом ящике билет на воскресный концерт симфонического оркестра в Нью-Йорке и короткую записку. Мальчишка никогда не был мастером намёков - думает тогда Джордж.   
Из ложи, в которой расположено его место, всё отлично видно и ещё лучше – слышно.  
Эдвард (теперь уже снова Эммет) раздался в плечах, научился держать спину, отчего теперь казался чуть выше, был одет в выглаженный смокинг и как следует причесан. Но улыбка и взгляд у него были всё те же. Сейчас он со смехом интересовался о чем-то у ведущего мероприятия, а затем тот передал ему микрофон.  
-В общем… обычно мне не разрешают болтать на концертах, но в этот раз сделали поблажку, - с не сходящей с лица улыбкой начинает он, - дело в том, что этот город, ставший первым в нашем графике, по иронии судьбы также один из первых по важности для меня. Потому что десять лет назад, приехав в Лиссабон с той же целью, что и многие другие – чтобы спастись от войны, я встретил здесь человека. Человека совершенно удивительного. Он, наверное, и сейчас отрицательно качает головой и улыбается своей улыбкой а-ля «опять ты говоришь глупости, Бриттен», потому что он очень упрям и не хочет признавать того факта, что он один из самых добрых, бескорыстных, смелых и умных людей во всём мире. Он тогда спас меня… от многого. От воспаления лёгких, которое могло меня убить, от нацистов, которые могли бы сделать то же, что и воспаление лёгких, только, наверное, быстрее, и от страха перед миром, который в те годы просто сходил с ума. Думаю, пока в этом мире есть такие, как он – всё совершенно точно будет хорошо… Сейчас я здесь во многом благодаря ему. Поэтому эта музыка – про него, для него и из-за него.   
Парень бросает только один короткий взгляд в сторону ложи, где должен сидеть Джордж - и оборачивается к оркестру, поднимая в воздух дирижерскую палочку. На секунду всё вокруг затихает – а потом зал наполняет музыка, которая, начинаясь с тихого шелеста альтов с каждой секундой наслаивает на себя всё новые и новые звуки – гудение контрабасов, звон скрипок и переливы флейт; эхо рояля и шепот альтов.  
Джордж закрывает глаза и слушает. Музыка Бриттена такая же, как он сам – открытая до предела, чистая и неподкупно искренняя. Мелодия, осторожная и боязливая, будто полная недоверия к слушателю сначала, постепенно раскрывается новыми звуками, переходами тональностей и темпов.   
Когда мелодия затихает и раздаются аплодисменты, Джордж ловит взгляд мальчишки и тот улыбается ему своей совсем не изменившийся улыбкой.  
Симфония заканчивается – и вместе с последними нотами и этой улыбкой заканчивается и их история.   
И это – идеальный конец.


	4. 1984. Part 1.

_Song: Hurts - Stay_

  
  
Герберт Вебер – одинокий мужчина сорока лет, живущий в маленькой квартирке в доме на Одербергер штрассе. Каждый день Герберт просыпается ровно в шесть часов утра, завтракает, надевает костюм (коричневый, тёмно-зелёный или серый) и едет на работу. Возвращается с работы он в семь вечера. Часто случаются суточные дежурства или ночные смены. В зависимости от подопечных, которые в данный момент находятся под его надзором.  
Герберт Вебер – сотрудник министерства государственной безопасности ГДР, или, как его нередко называют, «Штази». Его подопечные – в основном иностранцы, проживающие на территории ГДР – особенно идеологически-неустойчивая часть общества. Они могут пропагандировать идеи капитализма, так распространённые на западе и порицать деятельность правящей партии. А Герберт, один из немногих в министерстве владеющий тремя иностранными языками, должен пресекать попытки распространения ложных идеалов среди общества ГДР.  
Он был эффективным агентом и раскрыл немало неблагонадёжных элементов общества, пристально наблюдая за их деятельностью с помощью технологий министерства, дающих возможность прослушки в любом помещении.  
Иностранцы на допросах раскалывались до обидного быстро, после чего, обычно, их ждала депортация, а граждан, чьи фамилии они назвали – приглашение в министерство на «собеседование».  
Одним из таких приглашенных оказывается Геральд Вернер – молодой человек из ФРГ, приехавший к родственникам, через которого один французский активист передавал свои статьи революционного содержания людям, что были на плохом счету у МГБ. Вернера держат в штабе уже вторые сутки, без сна и еды, но он упорно твердит одно и то же, только разными словами. Герберта приглашают на него «посмотреть».   
-Эти двусторонние зеркала – просто находка, не так ли? – оживлённо щебечет его сопровождающий, судя по болтливости и тому, что Вебер не помнит его имени – один из новичков. В ответ мужчина лишь кивает и смотрит через стекло, прозрачное лишь с одной стороны, в комнату для допросов. Судя по досье, Вернеру двадцать четыре, но выглядит он не больше чем на двадцать – даже измученный двумя сутками без сна и еды.  
-Я говорю вам ещё раз, я не знал, что в этой папке, - охрипшим голосом говорит он, исподлобья смотря на капитана. Упрямствует. Мало у кого остаются на это силы после первых суток, - он жил в квартире напротив, жил недавно и, как сам объяснил, знакомых у него тут не было. Сказал, что рабочие документы, объяснил, что никак не выходит сойтись с получателем по времени из-за рабочих графиков и просил передать. Я и передал!  
-И вы не заглядывали в эту папку?  
-Меня учили, что лезть в чужие дела – невежливо.  
Реплика вроде бы и невинная, но на самом деле говорить такое в стенах «Штази» - это ходить по лезвию бритвы. Вебер хмыкает и качает головой. Этот Вернер либо беспросветно глуп, либо безрассудно смел.  
-Вот как… и вас вовсе не смутило, что незнакомый француз просит вас об услуге?  
-Но это не невесть какая услуга, - пожимает плечами молодой человек, - он хорошо говорил по-немецки, я не понял, откуда он. Скольким людям ещё мне нужно будет это рассказать?   
-Зависит от того, как скоро вы скажете правду.  
-Но это и есть правда!  
-Как думаете, ваша бабушка или сестра смогут прояснить ситуацию?  
-Нет, - качает головой Вернер и зло щурится, - можете держать меня здесь сколько угодно, но не впутывайте в это стариков и детей.   
-Это может повлиять на вашу разговорчивость.  
-Это никак не повлияет на неё, потому что мне не в чем признаваться кроме того, что я был глуп в своей отзывчивости к незнакомцу.  
Мальчишка явно ничего не знает.   
Ему даже не приходится идти до кабинета полковника – они сталкиваются в коридоре, как только Вебер покидает комнату.  
-Вебер! Ну, что скажете про нашего упрямца с запада?  
-Боюсь, всё действительно так, как он говорит, герр полковник, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Вебер.  
-Действительно? Вы так уверены, что он не врёт?  
-Когда вы в последний раз видели, чтобы люди, знающие правду о том, что они делали, держались так дерзко и враждебно? Никогда. Их поведение сразу выдаёт их знание. А этот - просто доверчивый дурак из ФРГ.  
-Может быть вы и правы… - кивает полковник. Они останавливаются у его кабинета и он, открыв дверь ключом, входит, жестом веля заходить следом. Грузно опускается в рабочее кресло и указывает Веберу на стул по другую сторону стола, но тот отрицательно качает головой и становится у окна, - но он всё равно кажется мне подозрительным. Он родом отсюда, но четыре года назад по приглашению переехал в ФРГ и учится в тамошнем университете, и я прямо-таки вижу в нём… западника, - с привычной яростью выплёвывает последнее слово полковник. Герр Рихтер очень не любит запад, - тут у него остались сестра и бабка, и я знаю, что он с завидной регулярностью шлёт им деньги, будто думает, что мы не в силах прокормить своих граждан. Черт знает, что за там за соображения в его голове! Может, он всё-таки настолько хороший врун?  
Герберт пожимает плечами.  
-Отпустите его. Если всё так, как вы сказали – он не решится на скоропалительный отъезд, так как это поставит под удар его родственников, а позже с ним может связаться ещё кто-то – новость о том, что он обвел вокруг пальца «штази», разойдётся быстро. Он будет отличной наживкой.  
-Вот, за что вы мне нравитесь, Вебер. Какая дальновидность! Возьметесь за него? Насколько я помню, не так давно вы закончили с той шайкой особо изобретательных… кем они там были?  
-Чехи. У меня остался только один француз, но французы притихли после этой истории, так что я вполне могу взяться за этого западника. Отдохну, послушаю немецкую речь, - поднимая уголки губ в практически незаметной улыбке, говорит Герберт.  
-Вы могли бы взять отпуск, Вебер.  
-О, это ни к чему. Отпуска ослабляют дисциплину.   
-Вот такие люди и нужны стране, - глухо посмеиваясь, заявляет полковник,- что ж, раз мы всё решили, приступайте завтра. Я оповещу техников.  
-Так точно. Удачного дня, герр Рихтер.  
На следующее утро, когда все жильцы покидают квартиру, расходясь по своим делам, техники ставят прослушку. Вечером Герберт уже сидит в наушниках и слушает скучную болтовню простых людей. Он уверен, что этот Вернер на самом деле говорил правду и не виновен ни в чем, кроме своего желания помочь родным.  
Так какого черта он здесь делает?.. Вероятно, ему на самом деле нужен отпуск. И это – именно он.  
Прежде чем продолжать историю, следует кое-что прояснить. Дело в том, что его зовут вовсе не Герберт Вебер. И он вовсе не немец.  
Его зовут Альберт Форсайт и он – агент секретной разведывательной службы Великобритании, который, очевидно, в чем-то крупно провинился, раз он уже почти десять лет торчит в ГДР. За что именно ему такое наказание – неизвестно, но ему уже порядком надоело изображать из себя бесстрастного герра Вебера, служащего во благо правящей партии. А Берлинская стена всё стояла. Чтоб её.  
Основной его задачей на первом этапе было внедрение в «штази». И, если честно, этот этап был самым простым – его легенда, документы и досье были подготовлены идеально, а по-немецки он говорил лучше, чем большая половина населения ГДР. Хорошо зарекомендовать себя и добиться того, чтобы ему поручили слежку за иностранцами тоже не составило труда.   
И вот уже в течении десяти лет Альберт только и занимался тем, что следил за общей ситуацией в ГДР, политическими и общественными настроениями, деятельностью правящей партии и еженедельно через проверенные каналы отправлял отчеты в МИ-6. В ответ ему приходили «письма счастья» с именами и адресами слишком неосмотрительных иностранных граждан, находящихся в данный момент на территории Берлина. Чаще всего это были французы или испанцы, куда реже – англичане, в единичных случаях – американцы. Альберт всегда брал их на себя – то есть организовывал прослушку, быстро строчил донос, следил, чтобы на допросе они раскололись как можно быстрее и их выслали из страны без задержек. В общем, обеспечивал комфорт на всех этапах депортации. Некоторые из его «клиентов» действительно сеяли капиталистическую смуту вокруг себя – и с ними было легче. А за некоторых – в основном, проникшихся идеями марксизма идиотов, приходилось выдумывать – потому что их возвращения очень ждали на родине. Иногда органы власти, от которых они скрывались в ГДР, а иногда – высокопоставленные родственнички.  
Альберт под видом немца пачками отправлял иностранцев обратно восвояси, а старушке Великобритании перепадала политическая поддержка. Всё честно.  
Но слишком уж муторно.  
Альберту надоел мрачный Берлин, немцы, чиновники и эти поистине ужасающие костюмы. Он понимал, что его вернут лишь с падением Стены - потому что объяснить его исчезновение, а потом внедрить в ряды МГБ другого агента будет чрезвычайно сложно и МИ-6 на это не пойдёт.   
В шифрованных записках, приходящих вместе с «письмами счастья», его уверяли, что ГДР со своими идеалами долго не продержится и всё ведёт к объединению Германии. Уверяли вот уже в течении двух лет.  
А стена всё стояла.  
Стена стояла, «штази» процветала, доносчиков становилось всё больше, а граждан, довольных режимом – всё меньше. Альберт жаловался на свою судьбу портретику Ницше, висящему у него над кроватью, Альберт проклинал Маркса, Альберт хотел себе нормальный костюм нормального цвета. В общем, Альберт скучал. Он ещё не знал, что его новый подопечный по фамилии Вернер предоставит ему хороший повод немного развеять эту скуку, совершив пару глупостей.  
***  
Никаких провокационных речей и подозрительных контактов – отчитывается его сменщик. Ничего удивительного – про себя думает Альберт и кивком головы позволяет юнцу идти. Надевает наушники, вытягивает ноги и откидывается на спинку кресла. Он взял себе ночные смены – всё равно бессонница не оставляет возможности для более приятного времяпрепровождения. А в рабочем кресле иногда удаётся подремать – пока весь дом спит. Это какая-то отвратительная профессиональная деформация, наверное.  
-Главное, чтобы не навсегда, - усмехаясь, бурчит Альберт себе под нос, чуть съезжает по креслу вниз и прикрывает глаза.  
В наушниках звон тарелок, разговоры и смех, семь вечера - время ужина.   
…ничего интересного, неважно, неважно… где-то на середине этой мантры на него сваливается долгожданная дремота, из которой он выходит только когда в наушниках снова начинают четко звучать голоса.   
Вернер, судя по всему, укладывает сестру спать.  
-Ты расскажешь мне сказку? Только не из книжки. Из книжек я уже сама читаю. Они не интересные. А твои мне нравятся.  
-Иногда мне кажется, милая, что ты слишком быстро взрослеешь, - вздыхая, отвечает Вернер.  
-Просто ты не видел меня целый год, - звучит чуть осуждающе, чуть грустно и чуть наставительно. Форсайт невольно думает, что да, дети не должны уметь говорить таким тоном. Не то, чтобы он хорошо разбирался в детях…  
-Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем…  
-Ты заберёшь меня с собой? Я слышала, как вы говорили с бабушкой.  
-Подслушивать, между прочим, не хорошо, - скорее для проформы укоряет Вернер, - а ты хочешь поехать со мной?  
-Я и не подслушивала – это вы громко говорили. Хочу. Но как мы оставим бабушку?  
-Нам нужен план, Герти. Очень хитрый план.  
-Как шпионам?  
-Точно… - на какое-то время в наушниках становится тихо и Альберт вдруг понимает, что сознание само собой сосредоточилось на разговоре. И вот он уже не растекается по креслу сонной амёбой, а сидит прямо, опёршись локтями о стол и положив подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Выходит, он хочет вывезти сестру из ГДР. Судя по досье, его пребывание здесь продлится ещё месяц – и этого точно не хватит, чтобы собрать все документы. А это значит, что выход только один – делать всё нелегально. Интересно.  
-Мы его придумаем. Но сначала – сказка.  
-Да-да. Ну так вот. Слушай. Осенью, когда на города, только-только оправившиеся от летнего зноя, налетает сирокко – все клянут его на чем свет стоит. Сирокко не любят нигде – израильтяне именуют его не иначе как злым роком, ливийцы спешно захлопывают ставни на окнах и поплотнее закрывают двери, итальянцы со всей свойственной им экспрессией предлагают ему убраться восвояси. Но ведь ветру не прикажешь. А сирокко – самый своенравный ветер из всех ветров мира. В ответ на все замечания он бросается в недовольных песком и пылью, выдувает из воздуха всю влагу и стелет по побережьям сухие туманы, такие, что человек, зашедший в эту мглу, не увидит и своей вытянутой руки. Сирокко рождается в глубинах пустынь и разбегается по средиземноморью, чтобы щекотать людям нервы, мешать спать и заставлять совершать дурацкие поступки. Но не все боятся его. Безумцев, которые радуются его приходу, в мире наберётся не больше двух десятков. Дождавшись сирокко, они берут бутылки и банки с плотно закручивающимися крышками и выходят из дома в самый разгар стихии.  
-Зачем?  
-А затем, моя милая, чтобы наполнить свои ёмкости песком или пылью, которые сирокко заворачивает в причудливые формы прямо в воздухе, и туманом, который он стелет по берегам морей и океанов. Когда все банки и бутылки полны, они плотно-плотно закрывают их и прячут в самые тёмные места в своих домах. Уже через месяц пойманные в банки крупицы песка невзрачно-серого цвета становятся рубиново-красными, а содержимое бутылок, наполненных туманом начинает переливаться, как северное сияние – синим, зелёным и фиолетовым. Конечно, такая трансформация происходит не со всеми собранными плодами сирокко – как правило, только с одной ёмкостью из всех в доме. Важно, чтобы остальные банки и бутылки были опустошены только в следующий приход ветра.  
-Для чего используют удачные?.. – сладко зевая, интересуется девочка.  
-Красный песок может вылечить любой физический недуг, а туман – любой душевный. Конечно же, это большой секрет – и люди, что появляются на пороге «друзей сирокко» с просьбой о помощи, направлены к ним судьбой. Судьба всегда проявляет себя по-разному – кому-то вдруг снится сон, после которого человек встаёт со знанием о том, где его ждёт помощь, кому-то странный мужчина, похожий на безумца, даёт клочок листа, на котором написан нужный адрес, кто-то приходит по объявлению в газете, которого там, на самом деле, не было, а кто-то и вовсе набредает на нужный дом случайно и следуя порыву, стучится в дверь… И каждый из них получает помощь…  
Геральд замолкает, потому что смотрит на Герти и видит, что она уже спит. Он правда не знает, почему она так любит эти его выдуманные истории и как у неё получается не заснуть после первых трёх предложений – на взгляд Вернера, девятилетнему ребёнку должны нравится совсем другие сказки. Но Геральд любил придумывать вот такие маленькие мифы и его сестра всегда была первой, да и единственной, кто их слышал. Потом он переносил их на бумагу и складывал в одну уже довольно увесистую папку. Странные и очень странные истории для Герти Вернер.  
Он накрывает сестру одеялом, проверяет упаковку с ампулами, чтобы убедится, что она не забыла сделать вечерний укол, выключает светильник и выходит из комнаты. До полуночи он сидит на кухне, исписывая неровными строчками листы бумаги – переписывая то, что успел рассказать сегодня и записывая то, что расскажет уже завтра – про то, как выглядят эти друзья сирокко - все они поголовно – блондины со смуглой кожей и щедрой россыпью веснушек, как они живут – не отшельниками, но обособленно от остальных, в домах, где из мебели – стол и пара стульев, про то, как легко они вычисляют врунов, что приходят к ним не по воле судьбы, а по воле своей пронырливости и про то, что каждый человек, что получил помощь от сирокко должен отдать кое-что взамен.  
Засыпая, Вернер думает о том, что было бы хорошо, если бы хотя бы некоторые его выдумки оказались правдой. Тогда бы они не были так бесполезны и кому-нибудь, может, и помогли. Как ни крути, а щепотка рубиново-красного песка не помешала бы его сестре...  
Альберт Форсайт тридцати восьми лет от роду сидит на чердаке дома, слушает в наушниках тишину погрузившегося в сон дома, и думает о том, что ему очень интересно узнать продолжение этой истории.   
Неплохой резон для продолжения прослушки, ничего не скажешь.  
Но эти странные сказки и вправду оказываются очень интересными.  
***  
В его отчетах, как и в отчетах его сменщика нет никаких фактов, которые компрометировали бы Вернера. Этому болвану повезло, что вечерами, когда он заводит разговоры о том, как бы ему забрать сестру из ГДР, Альберт уже заступает на смену. Альберт мог бы его сдать – вот только есть одна загвоздка. Он – не Герберт Вебер, и он не агент «штази», которому плевать на то, что станет с сестрой Вернера в ГДР, где ей не способны оказать медицинскую помощь на приемлемом уровне. Он Альберт Форсайт и вообще-то он должен обеспечивать защиту иностранцам из Европы, что находятся в ГДР. Ну а этот Вернер… что ж, он почти что иностранец. Не важно, что никакого задания от МИ-6 не поступало, и он сам себе его выдумал. Не важно, что его руководство вообще не в курсе, что он задумал спасательную операцию.  
О, его точно не погладят за это по головке. Ему точно скажут, что он в конец охамел и поехал крышей. Ну и пусть. Попробовали бы они десять лет прожить, ни сказав ни слова на родном языке, да ещё и с такими ужасными костюмами.  
Но всё равно он чувствует себя странно. Прожив здесь десять лет, он был свидетелем немалого количества несправедливых ситуаций и неправомерных действий людей, наделённых властью. И всегда выбирал политику невмешательства, которая была рекомендована агентством при учете того, что он работает под прикрытием.  
Но в случае с Вернерами его одолела какая-то совершенно иррациональная мысль о том, что он просто обязан помочь. Чувство, будто мир рухнет, если он ничего не предпримет, не покидало его ни на секунду. И это чувство ему не нравилось.  
Да, может, ему и в самом деле следует взять отпуск.   
Через три дня с квартиры снимают прослушку, а ему дают несколько выходных подряд.   
Альберт решает, что тянуть глупо – поэтому с самого утра направляется к дому Вернеров. Он знает, что по будням каждый день в половину девятого Вернер с сестрой выходят из дома, идут до школы и прощаются у её дверей.   
Наверное, нужен какой-то изящный план, который позволит объяснить всё более деликатно и не напугать парня до полусмерти… А, к черту.  
-Доброе утро, герр Вернер, - поравнявшись с парнем, идущим, очевидно, обратно к дому, просто начинает Альберт. Тот замедляет шаг и смотрит с подозрительностью, которая только нарастает – потому что узнавание так и не приходит. А здоровающиеся с тобой на улицах незнакомые люди – плохой знак, как правило.  
-Доброе утро, - наконец отзывается он, - чем обязан?  
-Полагаю, я могу помочь вам в решении одной проблемы.  
-Не понимаю, о чем вы, - вновь ускоряя шаг, отвечает Вернер.  
-О перевозе вашей сестры в ФРГ, о чём же ещё?  
«О да, Форсайт. Просто гениальный подход к проблеме», - язвит сам себе мужчина, в то время как парень резко останавливается, поворачивается к нему и смотрит в глаза – очень пристально и очень внимательно. Альберт про себя отмечает, что у мальчишки непростительно красивые глаза. И совсем девчачьи длинные ресницы.  
-Откуда у вас информация такого рода? – задаёт вопрос Вернер, в отличии от Форсайта прежде тщательно обдумав свои слова. В мыслях парень перебирает возможные варианты развития событий. Всё не слишком понятно. Если бы это снова были «штази» - с ним бы не стали вести беседы – просто бы скрутили и посадили в машину… черт, каким идиотом надо было быть, чтобы говорить обо всём этом в квартире! И почему он подумал об этом только сейчас? Но если это тип не из «штази» - то откуда? Очередные революционеры-доброжелатели, от которых потом проблем не оберёшься?..  
-Мы можем найти более уединённое место? – прерывает его размышления мужчина. – Чтобы не привлекать столько внимания. Привлекать внимание нынче вообще не слишком полезно.  
Вернер бросает на него ещё один подозрительный взгляд, потом кивает и идёт вперёд. Через два квартала и пару подворотен они оказываются в небольшом сквере, со всех сторон окруженном домами.  
-Ну так? – выжидающе смотрит на него Вернер, как только они останавливаются. Альберт усмехается, усаживается на лавку и приглашающе хлопает по месту рядом. Парень со всё тем же полным недоверия взглядом садится.  
-Всё это выглядит очень странно и подозрительно, но прозвучит – ещё страннее и подозрительнее. Сразу хочу сказать, что прежде чем делать какие-то выводы, вспомните о том, что вы вполне можете на меня донести. А потом уже думайте дальше.  
Парень кивает.   
-У меня есть эта информация и я могу вам помочь по причине того, что я из «штази».  
У этого Вернера просто замечательная мимика и взгляд. За несколько секунд недоверие сменяется испугом, потом удивлением, потом недоумением.  
-Но я не немец, Геральд.  
-Вы говорите какую-то чушь. И говорите, как немец, кстати.  
-Да, признаю, говорю я очень хорошо, - хмыкает мужчина, - так же признаю, что это больше всего походит на чушь, но у меня не было ни времени, ни желания придумывать, как бы потактичнее привлечь ваше внимание. После вашего… визита в штаб вашу квартиру прослушивали. Обычно я занимаюсь иностранцами, но тут вам повезло – прослушкой руководил я и я же дежурил в вечерние смены, когда у вас появлялось стремление поговорить о том, как бы вывезти сестру из ГДР. Серьёзно, Геральд, как можно быть таким неосмотрительным?..  
-Но вы на нас не донесли?.. – мужчина отрицательно качает головой. – Но почему?  
-Потому что я не немец и я могу помочь?  
-Но… зачем? Я не понимаю. У вас будут проблемы.  
-Будут, но не со стороны ГДР, а со стороны моего… непосредственного руководства. Но в эти детали нам лучше не вдаваться, - хмыкает мужчина, - не буду вам врать - я сам не до конца понимаю свои мотивы…   
-Может, адреналина не хватает? – предполагает Вернер, чуть улыбаясь.  
-Может быть. А может всё из-за ваших сказок. Отправите мне парочку после того, как окажетесь в ФРГ?   
-Ох… вы же и их слышали, - тут же смущается парень – прикусывает губу и начинает увлечённо рассматривать свои колени.  
-Я не поклонник подобного формата, но, должен признать, что мне было на удивление интересно.  
-Да ну бросьте, - недоверчиво фыркает парень, бросая на Альберта короткие взгляды исподлобья.  
-Я серьёзно, - мягко улыбаясь, уверяет он, - ну да о сказках поговорим потом. Понимаю абсурдность заявления и подозрительность ситуации, но всё же. Я могу вам помочь, Геральд.  
-Только сначала скажите, как вас зовут. Хотя бы, - предлагает Вернер, улыбнувшись, - только по-настоящему.  
-Альберт Форсайт. Или Герберт Вебер. По второму имени вы можете сдать меня в «штази» как предателя. Ну а по первому – называть в разговоре.  
Вернер, оценив шутку, весело фыркает.  
-Вы забавный.  
-О, благодарю, Геральд.  
-Гэри. Не люблю своё полное имя. Оно нелепое.   
-Значит, Гэри. Вот и познакомились.  
-Да. Я всё равно не понимаю, зачем вы это делаете, но… отказываться в моей ситуации глупо. Герти здесь долго не протянет.  
Вернер говорит это и будто сдаётся – вздыхает, опускает напряженные ранее плечи и смотрит на Альберта уже открыто. Плюёт на здравый смысл и доверяется совершенно незнакомому человеку, который может помочь.  
Почему-то мальчишке кажется, что ему можно верить. Он не такой, как большинство людей… здесь. Он другой. Гэри видит, потому что Альберт позволяет увидеть и потому, что он сам – такой же. Такой же не такой.  
-Что за болезнь?  
-Диабет. Первый тип. Здесь ужасные врачи и ровно такие же проблемы с инсулином. По ту сторону стены я уже нашел для нас и врача, и больницу… всё нашел. Я смогу её обеспечить.  
-Надеюсь на это. Вы выглядите как благоразумный человек, хоть и болтаете о некоторых вещах слишком открыто, - говорит Альберт, позволяя себе отпустить шпильку в адрес Гэри, на что тот лаконично отвечает колючим, но не злым, взглядом, - значит, дело за малым. Сколько у вас осталось времени?  
-Две с половиной недели.  
-Значит - или подделка документов или нелегальное пересечение границы… - задумчиво говорит Альберт, а потом смотрит на парня, - что вам больше нравится?  
-Главное – результат, - отвечает тот, - ну только если под «нелегальным пересечением» вы не понимаете подкоп, переход через минное поле или что-то такое… боюсь, это не для нас.  
-О нет, всё куда проще. Просто некоторые беглецы чересчур изобретательны. Давайте так – я подумаю, вы подумаете – и мы встретимся через два дня… где скажете. Идеально какое-нибудь людное, достаточно шумное место.  
-Ну… это будет суббота, днём я обычно хожу с Герти в парк... много людей, детская площадка, шум и гам. Подойдёт?  
-Более чем.  
-И вы не придёте за мной с конвоем?  
-Только если вы попросите, - хмыкает Альберт.  
-Спасибо, нет, - улыбается мальчишка, - парк почти у нашего дома. Тот, где озеро. Знаете?  
-Знаю. Идите. Я пойду попозже и другой дорогой.  
-Мне всё ещё кажется, что вы не настоящий, - хмыкает Гэри, вставая с лавки и внимательно, но уже совсем не подозрительно, смотря на мужчину, - до свидания.  
-Если до следующего раза ваше подозрение сохранится, придётся позволить вам меня пощупать, - с усмешкой отвечает Альберт, - до свидания, Гэри.  
За два дня Гэри успевает несколько раз успешно скатиться в отрицание и паранойю. Дошло вплоть до того, что к вечеру дня, в который произошла их первая встреча, он вдруг объявил, что им нужно срочно собираться и уезжать. Бабушка тогда посмотрела на него по-доброму, но как на душевнобольного (как умела только она) и попросила объяснить, в чем дело. Гэри и объяснил – после того, как уложил сестру спать. Бабушка, конечно, тоже посчитала, что история выглядит подозрительной, но справедливо заметила, что если бы у того человека были дурные намерения – у него бы не было резона тянуть с воплощением их в жизнь. Гэри немного успокоился. До следующего утра, пока ему в голову не пришла версия про шантаж и вымогательство. К вечеру логические доводы победили и эту версию… В течение дня логика ещё пару раз боролась с паранойей и неизменно выигрывала.  
Но хотя логика и выигрывала в споре за честные помыслы Альберта, здравый смысл всё равно остался где-то за бортом. Во всей этой ситуации. Для обеих сторон.  
Хоть какая-то справедливость.   
А то Альберт вот, только-только опустившийся на лавку рядом с Гэри, выглядит так, будто совсем не переживает. А он, между прочим, собирается совершить преступление против государства… только оно, наверное, будет считаться ненастоящим. Он же ненастоящий немец.  
В общем, единственное, что Вернер знает совершенно точно – это то, что он в конец запутался.  
-Выглядите так, будто вас огрели по голове чем-то тяжелым, - любезно замечает мужчина.  
-Примерно так себя и чувствую, - мрачно сообщает Гэри в ответ, - так и не решил, как ко всему этому относиться – как к маловероятной правде или как к правдоподобным галлюцинациям.  
Альберт усмехается и смотрит на парня – нахмуренный лоб, сведённые к переносице брови, рассеянный взгляд – а потом протягивает ему руку. Гэри сначала бросает на него недоуменный взгляд, а потом улыбается, вспомнив завершение их прошлого разговора. Вопреки ожиданиям Альберта, он касается не той части руки, которая скрыта рукавом пиджака, а легко скользит прохладным прикосновением по ладони – от пальцев к запястью.  
-Похоже, что всё же настоящий, - улыбается он, и Альберт согласно кивает, - какие новости?..   
-Разные. Две недели – слишком небольшой срок. Чтобы оформить необходимый минимум документов даже мне нужен месяц. Я узнавал.  
-Господи, у кого? – испуганно распахивая глаза, зачем-то шепотом спрашивает мальчишка. Смешной.  
-У своих людей, - лаконично отвечает мужчина, надеясь, что не слишком уж умилённо улыбается.  
-Таких же немцев, которые не немцы?.. – так же тихо продолжает Гэри. – И не смейтесь надо мной, - осуждающе прибавляет он.  
-Я и не смеюсь. Просто вы, Гэри, очень… искренний. Думаю, вам не надо объяснять, что здесь подобное – редкость?  
-Не надо, - вздыхает парень, переводя взгляд на площадку и находя взглядом сестру, - это всё чертов режим. Жду не дождусь, когда это всё наконец прекратится.   
-Обещают, что скоро – год, два. Но я полагаю, что уйдёт больше времени.   
-Лет пять?  
-Около того.  
-Могло быть и хуже, - пожав плечами, Гэри вновь смотрит на Альберта, - а вы… останетесь здесь до конца?  
-Боюсь что так. Отвертеться не удастся. Конечно, есть надежда, что после организации вашего побега меня отстранят от задания за превышение полномочий… но скорее всего это лишь мечты, - вздохнув, разводит руками мужчина.  
-А вы так уверены в успехе?   
-А вы – нет?   
Форсайт смотрит на Гэри, вопросительно приподняв бровь, а тот только улыбается хитро и пожимает плечами.  
-Не знаю. Вы теперь выглядите так, будто оскорблены в лучших чувствах.  
-Возможно, так и есть.  
-Уверен, что вы притворяетесь, - щурит глаза мальчишка. Хитрый лис, - ладно вам, Альберт. Вы не такой, - фыркает он, несильно пихая его в плечо.  
-Не такой, - соглашается Форсайт, - а вы проныра.  
-Есть немного. Каюсь, - невинно отзывается мальчишка.  
-Мы с вами должны обсуждать важные дела, а сами сидит и хихикаем тут, как два подростка.  
-Тут вы правы. Мне это ещё позволительно, но вот вам – точно нет.  
-Намекаете на то, что я старый?  
-Не я это сказал, - и снова этот хитрый взгляд. И что этот Вернер себе позволяет? И почему Альберт позволяет это ему? Что за чертовщина вообще?  
Форсайт не уверен, но кажется, это всё немного похоже на флирт. Докатился на старости лет, вот уж…  
-Так… ладно. О вашем поведении мы ещё поговорим, а пока слушайте внимательно. Есть довольно надёжный вариант. Вы приехали сюда на своей машине? – Вернер кивает. – Это хорошо… Первое, что вам нужно – это оформить опеку над сестрой. Да, это, как правило, тоже долгий процесс – но это всего один документ, а не та кипа бумаг, которые нужны, чтобы просто провезти родственника через границу. И ускорить получение одного документа куда проще.  
-Сколько?.. – Вернер смотрит напряженно и внимательно, и то и дело покусывает нижнюю губу.  
-Неделя. Может, чуть больше. Ваша задача – предоставить документы, написать заявление и отдать их в указанное отделение указанному человеку. Да, моему человеку. Нет, он ничего никому не скажет, - предвосхищая поток вопросов, сразу говорит Альберт. Вернер хмыкает и кивает, - я так понимаю, вы планируете забрать только сестру?  
-Да. Бабушка наотрез отказывается, говорит, что это всё же её дом, и она уже слишком стара для таких приключений. У неё тут подруги, сестра… будет, с кем поговорить и кому помочь. За неё я буду спокоен. Уж бабушка точно в обиду себя не даст.  
-Надеюсь на это. Часть с получением документов на опеку самая простая. После того, как вы их получите, вам нужно будет садиться в машину и уезжать. Но ехать напрямую через стену будет довольно опрометчиво – они будут проверять сведения о вашем въезде в ГДР – когда, на чем и с кем. А вы приехали из ФРГ без сестры, и возникнет закономерный вопрос о том, как же так получилось. Начнут проверять, узнают, в какие короткие сроки оформлена опека, сочтут всё слишком подозрительным и развернут вас обратно до выяснения обстоятельств. А вот на границе с Чехией вам не скажут и слова – у них там не слишком налажена связь с Берлином, из сведений – только фамилии тех, кого необходимо задержать при попытке пересечения границы. Вашей фамилии там, понятное дело, не будет. Покажете все документы – пропустят без проблем. Потом – ночуете в Чехии и на следующее утро пересекаете границу на сторону ФРГ. И всё. Вы дома.  
-Да, - кивает парень, задумчиво смотря на детскую площадку и гоняющихся по ней детей, - всё звучит… довольно просто. Это обманчиво?  
-Едва ли что-то пойдёт не так, - пожимает плечами Альберт, - я же за всем прослежу.  
Уж чего-чего, а скромности в его благодетелях не водилось никогда.  
-То, что вы так уверены, меня успокаивает, - с долей безобидного ехидства говорит Гэри, - теперь мы можем поговорить о моём поведении?  
В зелёных глазах вовсю развлекаются черти. Альберт качает головой и улыбается.   
-Мы можем поговорить прежде всего о том, когда и по какому адресу вам нужно предоставить все документы на опеку, Гэри. А потом можно и о вашем поведении.  
-А я думал вы будете оставлять мне в условленных местах зашифрованные послания.  
-Только если вы не в состоянии запомнить один адрес и одно имя. Кажется, вы начитались детективов.  
-Это не я. У моей сестры период Шерлока Холмса и Эркюля Пуаро.  
Тут уже настаёт очередь Альберта недоуменно хмуриться. Он всё ещё не разбирается в детях, но, вроде как, в девять лет они интересуются несколько иной литературой.  
-Странные предпочтения для ребёнка.  
-Ну, Герти вообще из странных. Умная, быстро соображает, много читает и имеет своё мнение. Её очень не любят за это в школе. И учителя, и ученики, - Гэри досадливо морщит нос, очевидно, в молчаливом осуждении системы образования в целом и некоторых лиц в частности, - но зато она совсем не грустит о том, что нужно уезжать. Только по бабушке будет скучать.  
-Она растила вас?  
Форсайт не собирался говорить о чем-то личном и узнавать у Вернера историю его семьи –это не должно иметь никакого значения, потому что у них, вроде как, чисто деловые отношения. И поэтому он должен был посвятить парня в план и уйти по своим делам, вот только вместо этого он продолжает сидеть рядом и говорить с ним. И понимает, что – боже, храни Королеву, как давно он не говорил с кем-либо просто так - не про работу, политику и новые методы слежки. А про всякую человеческую чепуху.  
-Когда родители умерли, мне было уже семнадцать, а вот Герти всего три. Так мы с бабушкой у неё за родителей. А потом и я уехал – до сих пор не знаю, правильно ли это было.  
-Из-за того, что вы уехали тогда, вы имеете возможность помочь сейчас. Выходит, что правильно. Важно не само решение, а то, к чему оно приводит, - пожимая плечами, говорит Альберт. Мальчишка какое-то время молча смотрит на него – а потом улыбается и быстро касается своей ладонью его – чуть сжимает его пальцы в своих и сразу же убирает руку. Но продолжает улыбаться.  
-Наверное, вы правы. Спасибо.  
-Вот уж точно не за что, - пожимая плечами, улыбается Альберт в ответ, - увы, мне уже пора идти. Нельзя так подолгу засиживаться в общественных местах с людьми, которым помогаешь в организации побега.   
-Понимаю. Но мы же ещё увидимся?..  
-А для вас это важно?  
-Боюсь, что да, - без малейшей попытки увильнуть отвечает Гэри, чем снова заставляет Альберта улыбаться. Кажется, завтра с утра от таких буйных проявлений эмоций будут болеть скулы.  
-Я передам вам документы, когда они будут готовы. Я сам вас найду. Об этом не волнуйтесь.  
Гэри кивает. Альберт говорит ему нужный адрес и фамилию человека, которому следуют передать документы, мальчишка с улыбкой обещает, что постарается не забыть – и на этом они прощаются.  
Альберт решает, что лучшим вариантом будет прогуляться до дома пешком, чтобы проветрить голову. На ладони как будто всё ещё чувствуется тепло чужого прикосновения.


	5. 1984. Part 2.

Оформление документов проходит без единой сложности – Альберт даже удивлен, что ему звонят только однажды – по истечению недели, чтобы сообщить, что всё готово. Он-то думал, что придётся возвращаться к этому делу ещё пару раз. Но, видимо, у Вернера действительно всё настолько в порядке с рекомендациями, работой и зарплатой. Что ж, оно и к лучшему.  
Из-за работы никак не получается устроить встречу утром или днём – приходится ловить Гэри вечером, на пути в магазин.  
-Вы не изменяете своим привычкам, Гэри, - замечает Альберт, возникая по правую руку от парня. Тот вздрагивает, но тут же улыбается, бросая короткий взгляд на мужчину.  
-Добрый вечер. Я уже вас заждался. Это вы про ежевечерние походы в магазин? Просто после прогулки есть шанс на то, что я засну более-менее быстро.  
-Прошло всего два дня после назначенного срока. Никак не мог вовремя уйти с работы, не заявляться же к вам после полуночи. Пришлось бы извещать о своём прибытии, кидая камушки в окно вашей комнаты…  
-А что, камушки в окно – это даже романтично, - пожимает плечами мальчишка, - но, возможно, не для вас.  
-Почему не дня меня? Я стар для этого?  
-И вы снова сами это сказали, - мальчишка останавливается, поворачивается к Альберту и смотрит на него хитро-хитро, - я вот совсем не считаю, что вы старый. И вы не считайте. Не для вас – потому что, возможно, понятие «романтика» между мужчиной и мужчиной не для вас. Вы понимаете, о чем я.  
-Понимаю, - настаёт очередь Альберта беспечно пожимать плечами. Конечно, он понимает. Ужасно только то, что он не видит в этом ровно ничего ужасного. Кстати, может, из Англии его выслали из-за того, что он соблазнил того турецкого посла?.. Эту версию он как-то не рассматривал, но пара горячих ночей, отказ от перехода их… отношений на новый уровень, и ссылка в ГДР следовали сразу друг за другом… Чертовы турки. Вечно от них одни проблемы.  
Видимо, его молчание несколько затянулось, пока он обдумывал эту внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль, потому что взгляд Гэри успел стать вопросительным и даже немного тревожным.  
-С вами всё в порядке?..  
-Да, я вдруг понял, что, возможно, знаю причину, по которой я маринуюсь здесь. И хуже всего – что я виноват сам, - улыбается Альберт. Это даже забавно, - а всё именно из-за этой романтики.  
-О. О-о-о, - понимающе тянет Гэри и даже бровями поигрывает, - даже без подробностей звучит как плохая история, в которой злодей – вы.  
-Боюсь, что так и есть. И мы вновь ушли от цели нашей встречи непозволительно далеко, - Альберт протягивает Гэри папку, - все документы. Вместе с разрешением на въезд в Чехию. Можете выезжать хоть завтра.  
-Слушайте… я понимаю, конечно, что это слишком… но вы не зайдёте к нам? Герти после той встречи на детской площадке всё донимает меня просьбами о знакомстве, да и бабушка не лучше… Мы ничего никому не скажем.  
Нужно отказаться. Потому что он и так пошел вразрез со всеми протоколами, с этой помощью с документами и встречами в публичных местах – потому что если его раскроют – то будет скандал. Но он проникся к мальчишке каким-то совсем необъяснимым теплом – и произошло это ещё тогда, когда он вечерами сидел за прослушкой квартиры и слушал, как Гэри рассказывает сестре свои сказки. Странное, совсем нелогичное, неправильное чувство. Но настоящее.  
Слишком мало настоящего за десять лет жизни. Наверное, поэтому он соглашается.  
-Ладно. Но только если не скажете.  
-Точно не скажем, - широко улыбается мальчишка, подхватывает Альберта под локоть и тянет в сторону дома.  
У Гэри уютная квартира, рыжая сестра, которая совсем на него не похожа, и милейшая бабушка. Несмотря на то, что он «просто зашел поздороваться» его сажают за стол и поят чаем. Этого следовало ожидать. В итоге они с фрау Вернер обсуждают сроки, в которые ГДР канет в Лету, Гэри сидит напротив Альберта, просматривая документы в папке и иногда бросая на него короткие весёлые взгляды, а Герти сидит на коленях у брата, внимательно рассматривая мужчину, пока не начинает клевать носом.  
Визит, который задумывался как пятиминутный превращается в получасовой, но дольше, благо, не затягивается – Гэри вызволяет его из квартиры и теперь они стоят на лестничном пролёте между этажами.  
-Получается, эта наша последняя встреча? Что там в таких случаях говорят?  
-Вы хотите сделать момент подраматичнее, Гэри? – посмеивается Альберт.  
-Да, следовало сказать – последняя из наших трёх встреч, - улыбается мальчишка в ответ, - поэтому, пожалуй, просто скажу вам спасибо. Спасибо, Альберт.  
-Был рад помочь. Надеюсь, что вы доберётесь без проблем.  
-Ох, я тоже. Знаете… Подождите здесь минутку, ладно? – просит Гэри и тут же убегает наверх. Скрывается за дверью в квартиру и через пару минут возвращается обратно уже с папкой, которую протягивает мужчине. В папке – листы, плотно исписанные неровным почерком. Альберту достаточно прочитать три первый строчки, чтобы понять, что именно Вернер собирается ему отдать. И он уже собирается спорить, но мальчишка его опережает.  
-Это не все. Только те, что лежат у меня дома в ФРГ уже перепечатанными на машинке. Так что вы можете смело их забирать, если вам и правда они понравились.  
-Очень понравились, Гэри. Спасибо.  
-Мне до сих пор странно от этого. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь получится передать вам и вторую часть.  
-И я на это надеюсь. Счастливого пути.  
-А вам – скорейшего освобождения.  
Так они расстаются.  
Геральд и Герти Вернер дважды успешно пересекают чешскую границу и оказываются в ФРГ. Всё идёт хорошо, хотя Гэри иногда тяжело успевать учиться, работать и следить за сестрой одновременно. Но он справляется. Учит Герти готовить блинчики, они вместе пишут письма бабушке и читают научные статьи, которые нужны Гэри для написания диплома.  
Альберт вновь становится для всех Гербертом Вебером. Получает пару шифрованных гневных писем из Лондона, но – никаких приказов об отстранении. Днями строчит доносы на не слишком осмотрительных иностранцев, а ночами читает истории, написанные Гэри Вернером. Мирится с мыслью о том, что ещё какое-то время придётся терпеть эти ужасные костюмы. Иногда с крайней осторожностью навещает фрау Вернер – узнает, как дела у неё и у её блудных внуков.  
В ноябре 1989 долгожданное падение Берлинской стены наконец происходит. Все границы между восточным и западным Берлином теперь открыты и вскоре стены не станет и вовсе. Зимой 1990, когда становится ясно на сто процентов, что коммунистических ремиссий больше не будет, Альберту сообщают о том, что его задание, затянувшееся на пятнадцать лет, наконец закончено и он может возвращаться в Великобританию.  
Прежде чем покинуть Германию и больше никогда сюда не вернуться - всё-таки пятнадцати лет, проведённых здесь, более чем достаточно для того, чтобы приобрести аллергию на всё немецкое, включая язык - Альберт всё-таки решает зайти к Вернерам, чтобы попрощаться. В конце концов – он может это сделать, потому что теперь все границы открыты, а ещё – он знает их адрес. Гэри оставил в той папке со своими рукописями сложенный вдвое листок в клеточку, на котором был написан адрес и непринуждённое «заходите на чай, когда закончите с работой». Проныра.  
Что ж. С работой он закончил.  
По указанному адресу он находит небольшой четырёхэтажный дом с двориком, в котором летом, наверняка, вовсю цветут цветы. Поднимается на третий этаж, стряхивая с пальто крупные хлопья внезапно начавшегося снега и звонит в звонок, думая о том, что за пять лет они могли переехать. Надеясь на это и боясь этого одновременно.  
Как будто ему двадцать лет, честное слово.  
Но – дверь открывает Гэри. Застывает на пару секунд, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом улыбается и делает шаг в сторону, приглашая мужчину войти. Помогает ему снять пальто, вешает его на плечики и стряхивает капли влаги от растаявшего снега с плотной ткани. Поворачивается обратно. Какое-то время они просто стоят в узкой тёмной прихожей и молча рассматривают друг друга.  
-Ждём вас уже три месяца, - наконец говорит Гэри, улыбаясь, - пойдёмте на кухню. Теперь вы – свободный человек?  
-Прямо-таки и ждёте? – не скрывая удивления, спрашивает Альберт, проходя вслед за парнем в небольшую кухню. Мало мебели, много света, белые шторки в мелкий цветочек, разноцветные кружки, выстроившиеся в рядок на полке над столом. Умиротворяющая картина, - можно сказать и так. Свободный от Германии, по крайней мере.  
-Прямо-таки да, - кивает парень, ставит чайник на плиту и зажигает конфорку под ним, - рад, что вы всё-таки зашли к нам перед отбытием на родину. Рады, наверное, до чертиков?  
-До маленьких дьяволов, - честно признаётся Альберт, - не думал, что мой визит так важен. Но рад, что это так. Расскажете, как у вас дела?  
-У нас всё хорошо, - пожимает плечами Вернер, - доехали мы тогда без малейших проблем, о чем вы в курсе, конечно. Первый год было сложновато, но потом я закончил обучение и жить стало проще. Герти уже почти с меня ростом, если вы никуда не спешите и задержитесь на пару часов – вы увидитесь. Она сейчас на занятиях по рисованию. Она вас до сих пор представляет таким… рыцарем на белом коне, защитником слабых и угнетённых, - посмеивается он.  
-Кажется, это слишком лестная характеристика, - хмыкает Альберт.  
-Думаете? А я с ней согласен, - смотря на мужчину с хитрым прищуром, сообщает Гэри.  
-Вот так живёшь на свете почти сорок пять лет, а потом оказывается, что ты рыцарь, - качает головой Альберт и Гэри, посмеиваясь, хлопает его по плечу.  
-Всякое бывает, мистер Форсайт. Чай или кофе?  
-Чай, пожалуй. Спасибо, Гэри.  
-Обращайтесь, - широко улыбается Вернер.  
В итоге Альберт засиживается у Вернеров до позднего вечера, хотя изначально планировал не задерживаться дольше пары часов. Потому что он скучал – и это так очевидно, что он даже не пытается себе врать. Но ночью у него самолёт в Лондон – и время прощаться всё же приходит.  
-Ну что ж, теперь я знаю, что у вас всё хорошо, и могу быть за вас спокоен. Свой лондонский адрес я вам оставил – так что пишите. И приезжайте, как только сможете, - раздаёт указания Альберт, одеваясь.  
-Вы командуете, - безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, с иронией замечает Гэри.  
-Возможно, - легко соглашается Альберт, - что ж, до встречи, Гэри.  
-До встречи, - с улыбкой кивает мальчишка. Это определённо обещание.  
На следующее утро, когда Альберт прилетает в Лондон, выясняется, как наивен он был в своих надеждах на то, что теперь-то всё будет хорошо. Да, больше не нужно говорить на немецком и ходить в ужасных костюмах – но новости, которые он узнаёт в течение дня, одна другой хуже. И сказать, что эти новости приводят его в бешенство – значит сильно преуменьшить.  
Пятнадцать лет он жил совершенно другой жизнью. Чужой, ненастоящей, выдуманной. И он, в общем-то, был готов к тому, что многое в его настоящей жизни изменится, когда он вернётся… но оказалось, что готов он не был. Не к такому.  
Выясняется, что его младшая сестра попала в автомобильную аварию два года назад и умерла после двух месяцев комы. Естественно, ему об этом решили не сообщать, посчитав, что такие новости доставят лишнее беспокойство, а это непременно помещает работе. О том, что у сестры на момент аварии была восьмилетняя дочь ему тоже сообщают только сейчас - и как бы между прочим.  
-Вы все такие возмутительно-продуманные, - качая головой, цедит сквозь зубы Альберт, - что у меня возникает непреодолимое желание отдохнуть от вашего общества.  
За три месяца он появляется на работе два раза. У него, в общем-то, много других важных дел. Навестить родителей и познакомиться со своей племянницей, например. Её отец после смерти матери так и не объявился, а отдавать ребёнка в приют родители Альберта были не намерены. Девочку зовут Оливия, ей уже десять, и она похожа на мать как две капли воды. Она смотрит на незнакомого ей типа настороженно, но к концу дня, когда в качестве доказательств ей достаются детские фотографии Альберта и её мамы, а ещё выясняется, что с ним можно болтать сколько угодно и даже играть в прятки, от настороженности не остаётся и следа.  
Через два года он забирает Оливию жить к себе, потому что у его родителей, которые были уже в более чем почтенном возрасте, просто не хватало энергии и здоровья на этого гиперактивного ребёнка. Вернер стабильно присылает ему письма раз в месяц, а Альберт стабильно отвечает. С лёгкой руки Гэри его сестра и Ливи тоже начинают отправлять друг другу письма. Все начинается с предлога о том, что Герти нужно подтягивать английский, а заканчивается тем, что через полгода Ливи мучает Альберта вопросами о том, когда Герти и Гэри приедут к ним в гости. Вернера его сестра одолевает тем же вопросом. Так что ещё через несколько месяцев, в летние каникулы, они наконец прилетают. Утром Альберт вместе с Оливией встречает их в аэропорту, они заезжают домой оставить вещи и далее следует длинная-длинная прогулка по центру города. Нормально поговорить удаётся только поздним вечером, когда дети уже спят.  
-Я не знал, что моя идея будет иметь такие последствия, - хмыкает Вернер, - вы почти не изменились.  
-Вполне себе неплохие последствия, по-моему, - довольно улыбается Альберт, - прошло всего три года, Гэри.  
-Да, мне тоже нравится. Три года - это не так уж мало, - наставительно сообщает мальчишка, - мы вам кое-что привезли, кстати. Подождите, я сейчас.  
Возвращается Гэри с книгой. Конечно же Альберт сразу догадывается, что это за книга – стоит только название прочитать.  
-Меня сестра заставила, - фыркает Гэри, смущенно улыбаясь.  
-О, это совершенно замечательно, что она вас заставила, - улыбается Альберт, - спасибо, Гэри. Герти я завтра поблагодарю отдельно.  
Три недели проходят очень хорошо, но, как и всё хорошее, заканчиваются как-то слишком быстро – как будто время подло ускорило свой ход. Альберт даже несколько удивляется, когда Гэри сообщает, что через день они уже улетают.  
-А что, уже столько времени прошло?  
-Я сам удивлён, но получается, что да. С вами хорошо, Альберт, - вот так просто говорит мальчишка, улыбается и тянется за объятиями.  
-С вами тоже, - улыбается Форсайт в ответ и обнимает мальчишку, - так что вы приезжайте ещё. А то я буду скучать. Вообще-то, не имею привычки скучать по людям, но вот с вами какая-то ошибка вышла.  
Вернер только весело смеётся, утыкаясь лбом Альберту в плечо.  
Им удаётся приехать ещё раз – летом следующего года. Уже тогда у Гэри был какой-то болезненный вид – но на его поведение это никак не влияло. На все вопросы Альберта он беспечно отвечал, что это всего лишь простуда, или акклиматизация, или ещё какая-то мелочь и об этом вовсе не стоит беспокоиться.  
-Правда, Альберт. Не волнуйся об этом. Всё хорошо.  
-Ну смотри, - подозрительно тянет Альберт, вздыхает и обнимает Гэри, который тут же довольно сопит.  
Весной от Гэри приходит очередное письмо – оно, вроде бы, такое же, как и все письма до этого – но почему-то Альберту становится тревожно. Чувство тревоги поселяется где-то под сердцем и от него нет никакого покоя. Он старается вести себя как обычно, но судя по всему – у него это получается из рук вон плохо.  
-Дядя, ну если ты так переживаешь – лети в Берлин. Ты же сам не свой. Я не знаю, почему, знаю только, что это из-за Гэри, - однажды вечером говорит ему Оливия, когда он заходит пожелать ей спокойной ночи.  
-Думаешь, это именно то, что нужно сделать, Ливи?  
-Да, - убеждённо кивает девочка.  
Через два дня Альберт уже стоит у двери в квартиру Вернеров и почему-то никак не решается нажать на кнопку звонка. Когда он всё же берёт себя в руки, прекращает гипнотизировать взглядом дверь и звонит, ответом ему служит тишина и он вздыхает с облегчением – ну вот, а чего ещё можно было ожидать, заявляясь сюда днём в будни? Конечно, со всеми всё в порядке, Гэри на работе, а Герти учится… Он уже собирается было уходить, когда за дверью раздаются шаги, и она открывается.  
В квартире пахнет дождём – окна в гостиной открыты нараспашку, и совсем немного – лекарствами. Гэри залезает на диван с ногами, кутается в плед и задумчиво смотрит на Альберта. Вернер сильно похудевший, бледный, с бескровными губами. Только вот глаза у него прежние, кажущиеся теперь даже ещё ярче, и улыбка – всё та же.  
-Знаешь, - протягивая Альберту раскрытую ладонь, нарушает наконец повисшую тишину Гэри, - я всё никак не мог решить, хочу ли я тебя видеть…  
-И что же ты решил? – интересуется Альберт, вкладывая ладонь в протянутую руку.  
Гэри улыбается, сжимает пальцы мужчины и касается сухими обветренными губами тыльной стороны его ладони.  
-Больше всего на свете, - тихо говорит он.  
Альберту хочется, чтобы на этом моменте время остановилось и больше никогда не пошло дальше. Увы, это невозможно.  
-Что с тобой?.. – задаёт он вопрос, ответ на который слышать совсем не хочется.  
-Всё, - коротко говорит Гэри, пожимая плечами – будто бы это всё объясняет, - ну, то есть совсем всё, Альберт. Время вышло, последние песчинки в часах падают вниз. Хорошо, что ты приехал.  
-Почему ты не написал?  
-Это было бы нечестно, - улыбается он и смотрит хитро, - но ты ведь и так всё понял.  
Хочется разозлиться, сказать, что мальчишка слишком уж беспечен, спросить, что с ним, когда ему стало об этом известно, что можно сделать… вот только совершенно понятно, что это всё лишнее. Альберт задаёт только один вопрос из всех, что хочется задать:  
-Сколько ещё?  
И Гэри смотрит на него с благодарностью. И улыбается так, будто говорит вовсе не о смерти.  
-Недолго. До конца весны, наверное.  
-Тебе больно? – Гэри прикрывает глаза и отрицательно качает головой. – Страшно?  
-Было. Теперь уже нет. Ты – мой рыцарь на белом коне, не забыл? С рыцарями не страшно.  
Вернер весело смеётся, видимо, из-за того, какое удивление и недоумение написано на лице Альберта сейчас.  
-Ты самый странный человек в мире, это точно, - качает головой Альберт. «Ты самый лучший человек в мире», - думает он, смотря в ярко-зелёные глаза.  
-Ну вот и хорошо, - заключает Гэри, и продолжает, тут же становясь серьёзным, - ты можешь остаться, но уедешь, как только я скажу. Ладно?  
-Договорились.  
Они прощаются утром одиннадцатого дня.  
-Ты как кит, Альберт, - тихо говорит Гэри, обнимая мужчину.  
-Это почему?  
-Киты обитают в океанах и чувствуют себя крошечными в его масштабах, хотя на самом деле – они же огромны. Вот и некоторые люди чувствуют себя незначительными в масштабе жизни других людей. И ошибаются. Как и киты.  
-Вот оно что, - улыбаясь, тянет Альберт, - я понял, Гэри.  
-Хорошо. Это хорошо. Береги себя.  
-Я буду скучать.  
-Я тоже. Мы ещё встретимся.  
-В следующей жизни? – недоверчиво хмыкает Альберт.  
-В какой-нибудь из. Это я тебе обещаю.  
-Ну, раз ты обещаешь, значит так и будет.  
-Пока, мистер Форсайт, - Гэри чуть отстраняется и Альберт касается лёгким поцелуем его бледных губ.  
-До новых встреч, мистер Вернер.  
Они расстаются совершенно правильно – не чувствуя ни горечи, ни грусти. Не прощаются, просто расходятся по разным сторонам на неопределённый срок. Альберт остаётся по эту сторону, а Гэри направляется в то место, что он сам называл запредельем – это случается через две недели, в начале мая.  
В конце мая приходит самое последнее и самое короткое письмо от Гэри.  
«…Мне чуть-чуть больно и правда – ни капельки не страшно. Жаль только, что на этом наша с тобой странная история кончается. Но будут другие – нужно только чуть-чуть подождать. А пока мы ждём – ты будь счастлив, пожалуйста…»


	6. 2015. Part 1.

_Of Monsters And Men – Black Water_

  
  
Иногда Гэри думал о том, как было бы славно иметь ещё одну пару рук. Например, в такие моменты как сейчас – когда он одновременно помешивал кашу, чтобы та не убежала и не подгорела, разговаривал по телефону, прижав его щекой к плечу, и качал на руках уже изрядно сонную сестру. Это стратегическая хитрость – клюющего носом ребёнка куда проще накормить его нелюбимой кашей. Ребёнок оказывает меньше сопротивления.   
Он кидает взгляд на часы и понимает, что хорошо бы поспешить. Ему нужно накормить Дейзи, уложить её спать и попросить соседку полчаса последить за ней до прихода Рокси. А самому убежать на работу. Последний год его жизни был ознаменован осознанием того, что на самом деле в сутках катастрофически мало часов. Если бы не Рокси, он бы, наверное, уже сошел с ума. Редких людей, встречающихся на жизненном пути Гэри, он мог бы с уверенностью назвать друзьями. Да, в общем-то, никого. Кроме Рокси.  
***  
Гэри Анвину двадцать пять, он повидал всякого дерьма, но даже не думает жаловаться на свою жизнь, потому что, несмотря на всё, сейчас может с уверенностью сказать, что всё идёт хорошо. И даже не в жопу, да.   
Их семья никогда не дотягивала до среднего класса – но лично Эггси этот факт никогда не расстраивал. У него была мама и у него был папа – а для района, в котором они жили, наличие полной семьи уже было определённого сорта роскошью. Мать любила его. А отец был вечно им недоволен. Может, постоянная критика – это тоже проявление любви, может, он по-другому не мог – кто уж теперь, когда он мёртв, скажет наверняка? Два с половиной года назад отца нашли в подворотне с аккуратный пулевым отверстием во лбу. Убийц, конечно, так и не нашли – но Эггси более чем уверен, что Анвин-старший просто ввязался в очередное тёмное дельце и его наконец настигло неизбежное. Эггси, к своему собственному удивлению, особо не переживал. Он был точно уверен в том, что любит мать, но совершенно не мог сказать того же о своём отношении к отцу. Анвин-старший, благодаря своем стремлению к критике, исполнял роль какого-то злого рока Эггси на протяжении всей жизни. Проблема была в том, что для мальчишки было важно мнение отца. Сначала это была гимнастика – у Эггси действительно получалось, и главное, ему нравилось – вот только отец день ото дня твердил ему, что это вовсе не мужское занятие. Потом были хорошие оценки в школе, которые его отец, почему-то, порицал, говоря, что мальчики его возраста должны интересоваться вовсе не учебой. Потом была игра на гитаре и рисование. Потом была морская пехота – и отец смеялся ему в лицо, когда Эггси заявил, что действительно хочет служить. Потому что его отец считал, что страна, в которой они живут, этого не достойна. Тогда Эггси уступил в последний раз – ушел, не закончив учебку, вернулся домой и устроился на работу. Пожарным.   
После этого они с отцом больше не разговаривали.  
А потом отца застрелили и Эггси вздохнул с облегчением. Хотя это, наверное, совсем не правильно. Но первым испытанным после этой новости чувством было чувство свободы.   
Так они остались втроём – мама, он и его годовалая сестрёнка. Дейзи была, как это говорится, случайным ребёнком – но Эггси благодарил мироздание за такую вот случайность.   
У Эггси опасная работа, за которую не так уж много платят, но здесь он чувствует себя на своём месте. И это, в общем-то, самое главное. С Рокси они познакомились два года назад. Пожар в торговом центре, сильное задымление из-за обилия горящей пластмассы и перекрытий внутри здания, сделанных из какого-то дерьмового материала – Эггси надышался до потери сознания () и попал в больницу с кучей таких же счастливчиков. Всех везли в ближайшую больницу, распихивали по палатам в спешке и сортировали только по степени тяжести состояния. Они с Рокси оказались на соседних койках. Когда он очухался, она наблюдала за ним своим пристальным светлым взглядом.  
-Что такое, мисс? Смотрите на меня, будто я пришелец, - сипит он, ухмыляясь.  
-Думаю, каким надо быть психом, чтобы добровольно работать тем, кем вы работаете, - так же сипло тянет она.  
-Откуда вы знаете, кем я работаю?   
Рокси тогда лаконично указала глазами на его руку с ещё свежим шрамом от ожога на ладони – сглупил, полез в горящий дом, не удосужившись надеть перчатки. Потому что они жуть какие неудобные. Не самая страшная, но зато довольно поучительная травма, после которой он перчатками больше не пренебрегает.  
-Да вы Шерлок Холмс, - хмыкает Эггси.  
-Ну ещё ваши ребята заходили и предостерегли меня, сказав, что вы можете заболтать до смерти, - она ворочается на койке, перекатывается набок, подпирая ладонью щёку, и с какой-то задиристой улыбкой протягивает ему руку, - Рокси.  
-Эггси, - улыбается он, пожимая протянутую ладонь, - боюсь, они сильно преувеличили мои навыки. Это всё после одного случая, когда я надышался дымом недостаточно для того, чтобы отрубиться, но достаточно для того, чтобы начать бредить. Больше года прошло, а до сих пор издеваются.  
-Вы любите эту работу, да?.. – проницательно спрашивает Рокси с ноткой зависти.  
-Точно.  
Они болтают до следующего утра почти без перерыва, пока их не отпускают восвояси. С Рокси легко, смешно и интересно. Когда они выходят из больницы и останавливаются на крыльце, она благодарит его и говорит, что ей не часто выдаётся возможность поговорить с кем-то по душам.  
-Проблемы с доверием? – вопросительно приподнимая брови, в шутку предполагает Эггси. И очень удивляется, когда Рокси утвердительно кивает.  
-Наверное, из-за того, что мы не знакомы, мне проще.   
-Ну… могу оставить тебе свой телефон. Если захочется поговорить ещё – я к твоим услугам.  
-Правда? И это не потому, что ты пытаешься меня склеить? – всем своим видом выказывая подозрительность, спрашивает Рокс.  
-Ой, да брось. Блондинки высокого происхождения не в моём вкусе, - фыркает Эггси, закатывая глаза и тут же получает болезненный тычок под рёбра, - мне кажется, мы подружимся, - потирая бок и посмеиваясь, замечает он.   
Рокси звонит на следующий вечер, и они болтают о всякой чепухе три часа. Так начинается их дружба. Рокси Мортон становится этаким человеком-феноменом для Эггси – у этой девчонки стальные яйца, железобетонное собственное мнение и кевларовое упрямство. Вот прямо так, да. Но при этом (или – из-за этого) Рокси – очень одинокий человек. Она старается вести себя так, будто такое положение вещей её более чем устраивает - но это ложь. Сложно быть одиночкой – Эггси, который всегда был аутсайдером, знает это.   
Они совсем разные – по происхождению, характеру и взгляду на мир, но они очень похожи в своих страхах. В своём тщательно скрываемом недоверии к миру и боязни навсегда остаться одиночкой. Поэтому, когда их пути пересекаются, они уже не помышляют о том, чтобы продолжать идти порознь. Они друзья. Они брат и сестра. Они – главная поддержка и опора друг друга, когда это необходимо.  
И когда жизнь снова выливает на Эггси очередной поток дерьма, он рад, что у него есть поддержка Рокси.  
Дело в том, что после смерти отца мама начала пить. Сначала это вовсе не выглядело опасно – бокал вина после ужина, чтобы было легче заснуть. Эггси понимал – мама и отец прожили вместе больше, чем полжизни и ей было тяжело. Эггси молчал, когда вино сменилось на что-то покрепче. Молчал, когда к обеду матери прибавилась обязательная порция алкоголя. Возможно, он просто не обращал должного внимания на то, как паршиво выглядит эта тенденция – ему нужно было больше работать, чтобы обеспечить семью в одиночку. Не обращал внимания – а должен был. Потому что через пару месяцев он, приходя домой, регулярно обнаруживал мать в лёгком подпитии – неважно, возвращался он утром с суток или вечером с дневной смены. Через месяц ситуация только усугубилась – и Эггси, который до этого момента глупо надеялся, что это пройдёт само, понял – надо что-то делать. Вот только что? Разговоры не помогали, а только становились началом ссор. Прятать от матери алкоголь было глупо. Вечно следить за ней Эггси тоже не мог. Он в первый раз в жизни был в таком недоумении. Ситуация тем временем становится патовой.  
-Рокс, я упустил момент и теперь в полной жопе. Ума не приложу, что делать, - Эггси сидит на маленькой кухне в квартирке Рокси, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные на столе руки. Рокси ходит туда-сюда, качая на руках Дейзи, которую Эггси последнее время не рисковал лишний раз оставлять дома.  
-Всё настолько плохо? Проблема в том, что твоя мама – взрослый человек. Ты можешь повлиять на неё лишь словами.  
-Всё очень плохо. Она уже и про Дейзи забывает. Боюсь оставлять их вдвоём – она каждый день в подпитии, мало ли что может случиться. Когда забывает покормить Дейзи – это ещё не так страшно, я возвращаюсь с работы и кормлю её. А если она за ней не уследит?.. Даже подумать страшно, - Эггси поднимает голову и Рокси ободряюще ему улыбается, Дейзи у неё на руках уже клюёт носом, - ты точно волшебница, Рокс, - говорит Анвин. Дейзи, которую всегда было очень сложно уложить спать, на руках у Рокси засыпала почти моментально. Рокси вообще очень любила детей – эта новость когда-то стала для Эггси неожиданностью – мисс Мортон, способная своим уничижительным взглядом если не убить, то обездвижить – точно, острая на язык и совсем не лёгкая на подъём, рядом с детьми превращалась в аналог Мери Поппинс. Эггси тогда в шутку заявил, что ей надо устроиться работать няней. Кто же знал, что Рокс потом действительно это сделает?   
-Ты пробовал с ней поговорить?  
-Конечно. У меня уже иссякли аргументы – и про здоровье говорил, и про Дейзи, и про то, что этим проблему не решить… Но это всё хрень, и это не помогает, - Эггси вздыхает, - я не мастер в этих разговорах по душам. Особенно в тех, в которых меня будто не слышат.  
Рокси останавливается, опирается бёдрами о столешницу и задумчиво смотрит куда-то поверх головы Анвина. Дейзи на её руках уже мирно сопит.  
-Но в самом крайнем случае у тебя всё равно будет выход, - осторожно начинает она.  
-Какой?..  
-Я понимаю, что звучит паршиво – но ты можешь подать в суд, чтобы опеку над Дейзи передали тебе.  
-Звучит действительно паршиво, - мрачно хмыкает Анвин. И понимает, что сделает это, если будет необходимо.  
И эта необходимость всё же настигает их семью. Только при обстоятельствах ещё более паршивых, чем Эггси себе представлял. И по-злому ироничных, учитывая его профессию.  
В этот день у них выдалась на редкость ленивая дневная смена. Ни одного вызова – они бы так и сидели, занимаясь своими делами и перекидываясь колкостями, если бы их занудный старшина не погнал перебирать амуницию. В общем, это не особо умаляет их веселье. Веселье прерывает вызов – как всегда, аккурат под конец смены. Но это не главная из бед – потому что когда называют адрес – внутри Эггси всё премерзко холодеет. Потому что это адрес его дома.  
-Эй, чего встал как столб? Эггси? Ты чего это вдруг побледнел?  
-Я живу в этом доме, - хрипло бросает Эггси и срывается с места.  
Когда они подъезжают, Гэри с ужасом понимает, что черный дым валит из окон его квартиры.  
Эггси не любит вспоминать тот день. Да и плохо помнит, что там происходило, если честно. Вой пожарной сирены, задыхающаяся рыданиями Дейзи у него на руках, завёрнутая в плед, скорая, больница, попытки успокоить сестру, которая в итоге всё же засыпает у него на руках, совершенно измученная, Рокси, непонятно откуда узнавшая о произошедшем и примчавшаяся ночью на другой конец города. Утро, принёсшее весть о том, что они с Дейзи теперь остались вдвоём.  
-Господи, Рокс, вот дерьмо, - это всё, что может сказать Эггси, входя в палату. Взгляд, который Рокси поднимает на него, остаётся вопросительным лишь мгновение – а потом она всё понимает, встаёт, подходит к парню, привалившемуся к стене около входа, и обнимает его. Глаза щиплет, смаргивать слёзы больше не получается, и он закрывает рот рукой, чтобы хотя бы не разбудить Дейзи. Плакать о смерти собственной матери совсем не стыдно. Рокси гладит его по спине и дрожащим плечам, она совсем маленькая по сравнению с Эггси, но невероятно сильная, надёжная, уверенная. С ней чуть легче. Гораздо легче, чем было бы без неё.  
Когда он успокаивается, Рокси усаживает его в кресло и приносит горячего чая.   
-Это моя вина, - глухо говорит Эггси, поднимая на подругу больной взгляд. Рокси только хмурится и качает головой.  
-Глупости, Эггси. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Никто ни в чем не виноват. И не нужно со мной об этом спорить, - обрывает она, когда видит, что Эггси собирается возразить, - не мучай себя попусту. Тебе нужно успокоиться, потому что впереди ещё много проблем, связанных с этой маленькой мисс.   
-Ты права, - кивает Эггси. Потому что Мортон, как всегда – само благоразумие, - сложно будет получить опеку над ней?  
-Не думаю. Ты родной брат Дейзи, у тебя есть постоянная работа… с жильём разберёмся. Мой дядя, тот, о котором я тебе рассказывала, как о единственном адекватном человеке в моей семье, помнишь? Он юрист. Не по семейным делам, но всё равно он поможет, если я попрошу. А я попрошу.  
Эггси помнит рассказы Рокси о её дяде. Тот был единственным, кто поддерживал её в стремлении стать тем, кем она хочет – несмотря на то, что у родителей были совсем другие планы на дочь. И так он стал единственным родственником, с которым Рокси до сих пор общалась и вообще была в очень тёплых отношениях. Рокси, кстати, добилась своего и стала архитектором. С педагогическим уклоном, учитывая её тягу к работе с детьми. Эггси иногда совсем не понимал, как она умудряется одновременно расправляться с проектами и работать няней – но у неё получалось.   
После того, как Дейзи выписывают, они временно останавливаются у Рокси, в «гостевой» комнате, которая, на самом деле, была «комнатой для Эггси», потому что никаких других гостей у неё не бывало. Интересный факт – Мортон живёт в Камдене. Когда их знакомству было месяца три, и она сказала об этом – Эггси сначала не поверил. А потом выяснилось, кто Рокси по профессии, и всё встало на свои места – и Анвин со спокойной душой заключил, что у его подруги просто мозги набекрень, раз ей нравится жить в таком месте. Правда, позже оказалось, что даже в Камдене, в местах по другую сторону Регентс-парка очень даже мило.   
Анвин в очередной раз поражается, какой кавардак творится у Мортон в квартире. Она не разводит в квартире совсем уж свинарник – полы чистые, слой пыли совсем тонкий, на кухонных поверхностях тоже чисто. Но – валяющаяся повсюду одежда и обувь, не всегда парами оказывающаяся в самых неожиданных местах, художественная литература, книги по архитектуре и педагогике, лежащие стопками на полу или запрятанные в разные укромные углы как пасхальные яйца – и это при наличии полок специально для книг, которые почти пустовали. Стабильно – аккуратная горка грязной посуды в раковине и пара пустых банок из-под газировки или пива, стоящие посреди обеденного стола. Стопки чертежей, горкой сваленные на рабочем столе. То, в каком состоянии находилась квартира Рокси, совсем не стыковалось с её образом. Но всё было именно так – Мортон не обладала привычкой убирать вещи на свои места.   
Каждый раз, приходя к ней, Эггси с маниакальным упорством пытался навести хотя бы подобие порядка и каждый раз Рокси отговаривалась тем, что он в гостях. Но теперь-то он тут временно живёт – и просто игнорирует все аргументы Рокси, а когда они иссякают – подключает и её к своей уборческой деятельности. Вот такой вот коварный план. На самом деле - на работе ему дали две недели на улаживание всех дел, так что из отвлекающей и успокаивающей деятельности ему остаётся только уборка этого бардака, и Рокси, кажется, понимает это – и больше не возражает. Прощаться с матерью он идёт в одиночку, а на следующий день они уже встречаются с дядей Рокси – Эггси понимает, что эта не та ситуация, в которой стоит отказываться от помощи.  
Через ещё один мучительный месяц сбора документов, явок по судам и бесед с социальными работниками, в завершении которого Эггси морально больше походит даже не на выжатый лимон, а на высохшую кожурку этого лимона, он становится официальным опекуном Дейзи. Они решают это отметить в своём узком кругу, пригласив ещё и дядю Рокси, который, всё-таки, здорово помог в позитивном разрешении этого дела. Персиваль – так его зовут – по характеру немного напоминает Анвину Рокси, только он в разы мягче. Такой же прущий напролом танк, но всё на своём пути он умудряется разрушать крайне деликатно и с вежливой улыбкой.   
Они цивилизовано распивают бутылку вина за ужином (Дейзи достаётся вишнёвый сок) и беседой на совершенно отвлеченные темы.  
-Слушайте… - задумчиво тянет Персиваль, когда с основным блюдом покончено и Эггси нарезает пирог, раскладывая его по тарелкам, - я знаю, что моя племянница и яйца сварить не может, не превратив кухню в аналог преисподней… Выходит, это всё – ваших рук дело, Гэри?  
-Выходит, что так, - с улыбкой кивает Эггси, расставляя по столу тарелки с десертом, - когда Дейзи родилась, я помогал маме с хозяйством и как-то совсем неожиданно проникся готовкой. Это расслабляет. Очищает голову от лишних мыслей. Просто в голове мисс Мортон нет лишних мыслей, поэтому уметь готовить ей незачем, - подкалывает Эггси и уворачивается от традиционного, и потому ожидаемого тычка под рёбра.   
-У вас отлично получается, - улыбается Персиваль, - и готовить, и делать Роксану немного дисциплинированней. Потому что такой порядок – тоже редкость в этой квартире, - Рокси в ответ на эту реплику своего дяди корчится, словно от зубной боли, а потом переключает своё внимание на пирог. Эггси скромно пожимает плечами, садится рядом с Дейзи, которая расправляется с пирогом руками, и протягивает ей ложку.  
-Вообще-то, оценив все выгоды вашего пребывания тут, я вот о чем подумала…  
-Взять меня в рабство? – со светской интонацией предполагает Эггси.  
-Почти что. Просто вы тут уже расположились, и мы, вроде как, неплохо уживаемся… и, если честно, я даже готова признать, что моё мнение о том, что жить одной классно – ошибочно, потому что с тобой и Дейзи куда круче. В общем… - Рокси, которая не решается что-то сказать – очень и очень редкое зрелище. Но Эггси и так всё понимает.  
-Ты предлагаешь нам составить тебе компанию под этой крышей? – спрашивает он и Рокси кивает, улыбаясь. – По-моему, отличная идея. Как думаете, Персиваль?  
-Не знаю, что вы сделали с моей племянницей, но эти изменения явно к лучшему, - хмыкает мужчина, - думаю, так мне будет за неё гораздо спокойнее.  
-Дядя, просто дело в том, что Эггси – мой друг. Не человек, которого я так называю, чтобы использовать в своих целях, а именно что друг. Самый настоящий, - улыбается довольная Рокси.  
Так около года назад они начинают жить вместе.  
И да, без Рокси Эггси бы определённо не справился. Его обычный рабочий график не давал ни единого шанса на то, чтобы обеспечить Дейзи постоянный присмотр. Рокси даже не пришлось просить – она сама потребовала у него его рабочее расписание и перекроила свой график так, чтобы присматривать за Дейзи, пока Эггси не будет. В конце концов, основную часть времени она работала дома – лишь иногда уезжала на встречи с заказчиками или на объекты для замеров и периодически выступала в роли Мери Поппинс для некоторых семей. Иногда всё же случалось такое, что после детского сада Дейзи было не с кем оставить – но тут их выручала пожилая соседка – от денег она стабильно отказывалась, поэтому Эггси по мере возможностей помогал ей с хозяйством – заходил за списком нужных ей продуктов, когда собирался в магазин, помогал с сумками, менял лампочки, чинил протекающие краны и всякое такое.   
Жизнь, в общем-то, налаживалась. Аренду она с Рокси оплачивали вскладчину, пропитанием, в основном, заведовал Эггси, взяв шефство над рационом Рокси, которая до того, как они съехались, питалась, кажется, только пиццей и лапшой из китайских бистро, а иногда, по её собственному признанию, по несколько дней вообще забывала о еде. Рокси же, несмотря на протесты Анвина, покупала игрушки и вещи для Дейзи, заявив, что Эггси всё равно ничего в этом не понимает, вплотную занялась обустройством комнаты, в которой теперь жили Эггси и Дейзи, и вообще наводила в доме красоту, а не захламляла всё вокруг своими вещами и пустыми упаковками от всего подряд, как раньше.   
Дейзи, которой поначалу часто снились плохие сны и которая скучала по маме, в этой атмосфере спокойствия, согласия и сальных шуточек (только шепотом, чтобы ребёнок не слышал) тоже потихоньку оправлялась – куда реже стала забираться в кровать к Эггси посреди ночи из-за страшного сна, без слёз отпускала его на работу (а первое время каждый поход на работу был испытанием), больше не плакала из-за того, что скучает по маме. Понимала ещё не всё, но многое. Уже второй месяц ходила в школу, кстати. А Гэри всё удивлялся – и когда это она успела дорасти аж до пяти лет? Вроде бы только-только была смешным пухлым младенцем, шустро ползающим по квартире, а вот уже с важным видом собирается в школу. Чудеса.  
На работе Анвин старался теперь делать поменьше глупостей и свести к минимуму склонность к принятию опрометчивых решений. Ему не нужно было, чтобы его сестра осталась круглой сиротой – она и так пережила слишком много для пятилетней девочки. Лучше от этого стало всем – потому что анвиновские замашки камикадзе и полное отсутствие у него инстинкта самосохранения всё же иногда заставляли команду нервничать. В конце концов, за пять лет их состав почти не поменялся, и они были друг другу почти что родными. В пределах части - точно.  
Он старался. Но получалось не всегда. На сегодняшнем дежурстве с этим как-то не сложилось.  
Когда они подъезжают по шоссе к месту аварии – Эггси почти против воли присвистывает, а где-то сбоку раздаётся тихое «вот дерьмо». Лучше и не скажешь. Не ясно, как вообще это получилось, но выглядит так, будто водители фуры и автоцистерны не поделили дорогу. Идиоты. Теперь цистерна со значком «огнеопасно» на боку лежит поперёк дороги, в нескольких десятках метров позади неё по диагонали стоит фура, а между ними - десятка два легковушек разной степени потрёпанности.  
-Анвин, выводи из машин людей. Джонс, Моррисон – хватайте инструменты и вытаскивайте тех, кто в тех первых консервных банках. Остальные – разматывайте шланги, у нас утечка огнеопасного вещества, - бросает шеф, когда они проезжают мимо ряда машин скорой помощи и тормозят ближе к цистерне. Эггси кивает, выпрыгивает из машины, нацепляя шлем, оббегает цистерну и окинув взглядом фронт работ, решает начать с конца. За пятнадцать минут повторения заученных формулировок успокаивающим тоном десять машин с его стороны пустеют, Джонс и Моррисон расправляются с третьей и последней сильно покорёженной машиной, Анвин успевает вытащить особо паникующих пассажиров ещё из двух машин и остаётся один помятый черный мерседес.  
-Ну что, вы последние, - наклоняясь к окну, с улыбкой говорит Эггси и на пару секунд впадает в ступор. Мужчина за рулём без сознания, на заднем сидении – двое зарёванных мальчишек, - ну-ну, ребята, всё хорошо. Давайте, выпрыгивайте, - дверь, как назло, не поддаётся, Эггси чертыхается сквозь зубы и выуживает мальчишек через разбитое заднее стекло.  
-А папа? – всхлипывая, спрашивает тот, что постарше, когда Эггси стягивает с себя куртку и накидывает на плечи мальчишек.  
-Я проведу вас за эту лежащую на боку машину и вернусь за ним, не волнуйтесь, - он проводит мальчишек в обход цистерны, которую всё заливают пеной и замечает, что лужа горючей даже на вид жидкости стала куда внушительнее, - всё, ребята, видите машину скорой помощи? Бегите к ним, скажите свои имена и ждите нас.  
Ребята, всё ещё шмыгающие носами, с серьёзным видом кивают и протягивают ему куртку.  
-Точно. Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси, - бегите.  
Когда он возвращается к машине, мужчина уже потихоньку очухивается и Анвин вздыхает от облегчения – всё-таки перспектива тащить такого длинного типа на себе не вдохновляла.  
-Добрый день, - хмыкает Анвин, дергая дверь на себя. Эта, к счастью, поддаётся, - слышите меня? – мужчина щурится, фокусируя на нём взгляд, и кивает, - отлично. Как себя чувствуете? Ничего не сломано? – задаёт он дежурные вопросы, осторожно проводя ладонями от плеч вниз по рукам мужчины, по рёбрам и ногам, - ну вот, вроде всё целое.  
-Я бы вам и так это сказал, - хрипит мужчина.  
-Только я выяснил это быстрее. Давайте, нам надо сматываться отсюда, - перекидывая руку мужчины себе через плечо, говорит он и шипит, когда тот дёргается назад.  
-А что с мальчиками?..  
-Мальчишек я уже отвел. С ними всё хорошо…   
Тут оживает рация, что в таких ситуациях, как правило, плохая новость. Так и есть.  
«Анвин, чтоб тебя черти драли, где тебя носит? У нас тут угроза взрыва, тащи свою задницу подальше от цистерны».  
«Блять», - думает Анвин.  
-Блять, - говорит он вслух, практически выволакивая мужчину из машины. Тот сильно припадает на одну ногу, но идти может. В орущую благим матом рацию он бросает короткое «я с пострадавшим, две минуты» и отключается от канала, - давайте, шустрее, мы должны проскочить. У вас дети, у меня ребёнок, умереть здесь - это крайности дерьмовая затея, - говорит он уже мужчине, направляясь по тому же маршруту, что проводил всех остальных – он уже видит машину, горящую в опасной близости от цистерны, и прибавляет шагу.  
Его решение идти навстречу к объекту, который в любой момент может превратиться в один большой бабах, выглядит очень и очень глупым, но на самом деле – это не совсем так. За цистерной – пустая дорога, все пожарные расчеты и машины службы спасения уже отогнали дальше и в случае взрыва там будет лишь ударная волна и огонь. С этой стороны цистерны – несколько десятков машин, и фура, и при взрыве ударная волна и огонь будут сопровождаться шрапнелью из обломков всего этого. Кроме того, останься они по эту сторону – не ясно, сколько нужно будет ждать медицинской помощи. А там он сразу передаст мужчину медикам – у него могут быть серьёзные внутренние повреждения, которые нельзя диагностировать на ощупь.  
В общем, Анвин взвесил все за и против и решил идти навстречу потенциальной опасности, привычно засунув свой инстинкт самосохранения куда подальше.   
-Вам не кажется, что это… - пытается начать мужчина.  
-Нихрена не кажется, - обрывает его Анвин, - поверьте, это наш лучший вариант.   
Пока он говорит, они минуют цистерну и уже идут по пустой дороге к машинам – Эггси уже даже видит шефа, который взмахивает руками и хватается за голову, наверняка сейчас осыпая Анвина проклятиями. Он выдыхает и думает что всё, обошлось – но через несколько шагов его слух улавливает этот шипяще-свистящий звук, который обычно предшествует взрыву.   
-Не высовывайтесь, - только и бросает он, толкает мужчину на асфальт и наваливается сверху – он, по крайней мере, в огнеупорной одежде – если огонь достанет их на таком расстоянии, то уже не будет стелиться по асфальту и заденет только его.  
Он чувствует, как вздрагивает земля, чувствует, как в ушах звенит от взрыва, чувствует остаточную ударную волну, а вслед за ней – жар, почти ласково проходящийся по лопаткам и исчезающий. Потом он уже ничего не чувствует, потому что вырубается. Включается обратно он быстро – прошло, наверное, не больше пары минут – к ним только-только подбегают медики и орущий благим матом шеф.  
-Да нормально всё, Джеф. Нормально. Все живы. Да ведь? – он бросает обеспокоенный взгляд на мужчину, которого перекладывают на носилки – тот в отрубе, но, безусловно, дышит.  
-Ты чертов псих, Анвин. На кой хрен ты попёрся мимо этой большой тикающей бомбы, наполовину наполненной горючим?! – не унимается Джеф.  
-Я тебе потом всё объясню, ладно? – морщится Эггси. – Лопатки жжет.   
-Полагаю, что тебя ждёт очередной месяц без выездов на вызовы.  
-Эй! Я не настолько накосячил!  
-Да, только вот твои ожоги на лопатках существенно снизят твою полезность, - хмыкает Джеф, подавая ему руку и помогая подняться.  
-Вот дерьмо, - весело хмыкает Эггси, - узнаешь у врачей, с ним всё в порядке?  
-Узнаю, - качает головой Джеф, - о себе бы побеспокоился, Анвин. А ты всё о посторонних, которые тебя потом и не вспомнят.   
-Ну, суть нашей работы не в том, чтобы нас помнили, - пожимает плечами Эггси и тут же шипит от боли. Джеф только хмыкает и передаёт его медикам, напоследок похлопав по плечу.  
С мальчишками и их бедовым отцом всё оказывается в порядке. У детей – только испуг и синяки, у мужчины – хромая нога (которая и до этого была хромой) и легкое сотрясение мозга.  
Эггси доволен, намазан мазью, замотан в бинты и отправлен домой.  
Дома он получает нехилый нагоняй от Рокси, но, как и всегда – ни о чем не жалеет.  
-Ну Рокс, это же первый раз за год. И со мной почти всё в порядке.   
-Почти? – сурово переспрашивает девушка, сводя брови к переносице. – У тебя все лопатки обожжены, - шепчет она, чтобы Дейзи, сидящая в соседней комнате, ненароком не услышала.  
-Да ладно, всего лишь вторая степень. Через пару недель всё заживёт. Ты поможешь мне с перевязками?  
-Что же с тобой, придурком, делать, - закатывает глаза Рокси, а потом вздыхает и притягивает его к себе в объятия, - сумасшедший.   
-Со мной всегда всё будет в порядке, Рокси. Обещаю. Только ожоги, - улыбается он, обнимая девушку в ответ. Она отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник и легонько отпихивает от себя, оборачиваясь к плите и ставя на неё чайник.  
-Мне тут позвонил родитель моих нынешних воспитанников и сказал, что пару недель поработает дома… так что у меня небольшой отпуск.  
-Джеф запретил мне три дня появляется в части, а потом обещал скучный месяц без выездов, так что у меня, частично, тоже.  
-Я обещала сводить вас с Дейзи в зоопарк. Завтра?  
-Дейзи! Пойдём завтра в зоопарк? – выглядывая из кухни в маленькую гостиную, спрашивает Эггси у сестры, которая тут же широко улыбается и утвердительно трясёт головой.  
-Вот и отлично, - довольно улыбается Рокси.  
-Расскажешь мне, что это за мужик, с детьми которого ты сидишь?.. – интересуется Эггси, начиная заниматься ужином. Ожоги ожогами, а обеспечивать пропитание надо.   
Рокси всегда рассказывает ему о семьях, с которыми работает, зная, что дальше Эггси эти сведения никуда не уйдут, но если молчать – то он изведётся от любопытства. А про этих он ещё ничего не слышал – хотя они появились уже довольно давно.   
-Дядин знакомый. Параноик тот ещё – не подпускает к своему дому и детям непроверенных людей. Но того, что я племянница Перси, ему было достаточно. Хот я более чем уверена, где-нибудь под замком у него лежит моё подробное личное дело на случай чего.   
-Тоже голубая кровь? – хмыкает Эггси.  
-О да. Видел бы ты этот его дом. Такие хоромы, мои уважаемые предки бы удавились от зависти, - фыркает Рокси, - но сам он неплохой тип. А мальчишки его так вообще прелесть – умные, послушные и вежливые. За ними и следить-то не надо – проверяешь уроки, кормишь, а дальше они уже сами – а я сижу с ноутбуком и проект доделываю. Жаль, что такие дети – единичный случай, - хмыкает Рокси.  
-А жена его что? А где он работает?  
-Какой же ты неприлично-любопытный, Анвин, - язвительно тянет Мортон, за что получает очищенную луковицу.  
-Вот режь теперь лук за это. Я должен знать, по чьим домам ты ошиваешься иногда до полночи!  
-Говоришь так, будто я твоя жена, - фыркает Рокс, сосредоточенно делая из лука тонкую соломку.  
-Боже упаси! Но уверен, что подавляющее большинство наших соседей так и думает. Рассказывай давай. Не жадничай.  
-С женой в разводе, она то ли в Швеции, то ли в Швейцарии и дети к ней ездят только на каникулы и то не на все, - девушка шмыгает носом и отодвигает доску с нарезанным луком подальше от себя, - а насчет работы – не знаю. Как будто бы что-то секретное.   
-То есть он параноик, отец-одиночка и в добавок к этому ещё и какой-то… спецагент, - фыркает Эггси, - самый странный твой работодатель?   
-Пожалуй да, - кивает Рокси.   
Эггси ещё не знает, что работодатель Рокси и тот мужчина, которого он сегодня последним вытащил из машины – один и тот же человек.  
Он мог никогда так и не узнать об этом – если бы через три недели события не сложились так, как сложились.  
С рабочим графиком Анвина его выходные, выпадающие на календарные выходные – явление довольно редкое. И когда такое случается – они тут же придумывают развлекательную программу. Сегодня в их планах был океанариум – надо было только дождаться Рокси, которая с утра, пока Эггси и Дейзи бессовестно дрыхли, уехала на объект. Всё, конечно, как всегда идёт совсем не по плану. Они с Дейзи на середине процесса по приготовлению горы тостов с джемом, когда звонит Рокси.  
-Резиденция Анвин-Мортон, чем могу помочь? – церемонно отвечает Эггси, чем вызывает приступ смеха по ту сторону трубки.  
-Тем, что заверишь меня, что так ты отвечаешь только на мои звонки, - отсмеявшись, отвечает Рокси, - тут такое дело… мне только что позвонил Харт – тот самый работодатель-параноик и попросил на несколько часов заехать присмотреть за мальчишками – у него там какие-то неотложные дела по работе. Я уже слышу, как ты недовольно пыхтишь, но у меня всё схвачено – я скину тебе адрес, вы потихоньку собирайтесь и приезжайте. Дейзи с мальчишками поиграют, ты посмотришь на эти хоромы, дождёмся его и оттуда поедем.  
-А у него-то ты спросила? – недоверчиво хмыкает Эггси.  
-Естественно. Он совсем не против. Говорила же тебе, он вполне адекватный тип.  
-Ну ладно. На этот раз ты выкрутилась, - посмеивается Эггси.  
Дом, который находится до адресу, что прислала Рокси, действительно выглядит внушительно. Впрочем, как и все дома на этой и ближайших улицах. Дейзи, которая ещё ни разу не была в этом районе Лондона, смотрит по сторонам с открытым ртом.  
-Это что, замки? – спрашивает она у Эггси.  
-Нет, милая, это просто большие дома. А замки ещё больше. Мы как-нибудь обязательно съездим и посмотрим на них, - обещает Эггси.  
Стоит ему нажать на кнопку звонка – как дверь тут же распахивается и в дверном проёме возникают двое мальчишек. Очень знакомых, кстати. У Эггси тут же начинают чесаться лопатки, которые всё никак не заживут – потому что это те самые мальчишки, которых он вытаскивал из помятого черного мерседеса три недели назад.  
Когда дети знакомятся и уже втроём уносятся играть наверх, Рокси оборачивается к Эггси и подозрительно на него смотрит.  
-Что это за вид у тебя, Анвин?   
-Ты не поверишь, - качает головой тот, - по ходу, три недели назад у меня с этим твоим Хартом состоялась милая прогулка мимо цистерны с горючим, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Вот так ничего себе, - присвистывает Рокси, - мы должны делать вид, что всё как обычно?  
-Совершенно точно. Всякое бывает, что уж, - он пожимает плечами и тянется было рукой за спину, чтобы почесать-таки зудящие лопатки, но Мортон как всегда начеку – и он получает по рукам.  
-Там всё только затянулось, а ты хочешь опять расчесать?  
-Ну Рокс, жутко чешется.  
-Так терпи.  
-Жестокая.  
-Нытик.  
Они смотрят друг на друга с крайне сердитыми минами, но через две секунды разражаются смехом. Всё как всегда. Их веселье прерывают дети – Дейзи уже успела проболтаться про то, что её брат – не кто-то там, а самый настоящий пожарный, и длинного списка вопросов, продиктованных детским любопытством, теперь не избежать. Они устраиваются в гостиной, Рокси оставляет Эггси на растерзание детям, а сама утыкается в ноутбук, изредка бросая на них весёлые взгляды поверх монитора.  
Следующие два часа проходят незаметно - за разговорами про пожары, большие красные машины и взрывы, а ещё про рыцарей, замки и овсянку… у детей крайне странный выбор тем для разговоров, но Анвина всё устраивает. Всё заканчивается тем, что процессия из трёх детей с визгами, имитирующими сирены, носится по первому этажу, а Эггси замыкает это шествие, следя, чтобы никто ненароком не разбил нос.   
За этим их и застаёт мистер Харт, входящий в дом как раз тогда, когда шумная процессия минует прихожую. И да, это определённо тот самый мужчина. Странное чувство. Он окидывает Эггси таким подозрительно-брезгливым взглядом, что тот еле удерживается от того, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь колкость. Что, мистер Харт, ожидали увидеть в роли друга Рокси лощёного ублюдка в узких брючках с зализанной назад челкой? А вот и не угадали.   
Эггси только хмыкает, вскидывая подбородок и поворачиваясь на пятках на сто восемьдесят градусов, окликает детей.  
-Тео, Генри, Дейзи, стоп машина! Папа пришел!  
Мальчишки виснут на отце, как только тот снимает пальто и начинают наперебой рассказывать про сегодняшний день.  
-Папа, папа, а Гэри – пожарный, представляешь?   
-Он рассказывал нам про то, как работает огнетушитель, а ещё про эти большие пожарные машины и даже обещал как-нибудь сводить нас в пожарную часть, да-да.  
-Если только ты разрешишь, но ты же разрешишь, пап?  
Эггси улыбается и тянет Дейзи за руку.   
-Пойдём собираться, милая.   
Уже поворачиваясь, чтобы уходить в комнату, Эггси ловит на себе ещё один странный взгляд.  
Пока Рокси говорит о чем-то с мужчиной в столовой, Эггси надевает на Дейзи всё её одёжки, суёт к себе в рюкзак её любимого зелёного слона, подхватывает сестру на руки и возникает в дверном проёме.  
-Мы готовы.  
-Гарри, простите моего друга, он – невежливый оболтус и не знает, что при встрече с хозяином дома надо хотя бы представиться, - кидая выразительный взгляд на Эггси, ворчит Рокси.  
Харт, неожиданно для Эггси, улыбается совсем добродушно и качает головой.   
-Это, скорее, моя вина. Я, как последний сноб, представлял себе вашего друга… несколько иначе и немного растерялся, а потом меня одолели мальчики.  
-Ну, Гэри просто неогранённый бриллиант, - тянет Рокси и смеётся, когда Эггси смотрит на неё страшными глазами, - это, между прочим, комплимент.   
Эггси фыркает, после чего они с Хартом всё-таки знакомятся, как это положено. Гарри снова смотрит на него этим непонятным взглядом, когда они пожимают друг другу руки. Эггси коротко смотрит ему в глаза и испытывает странное чувство узнавания – в солнечном сплетении становится тепло и чуть-чуть щекотно и кажется, будто он знал этого человека давным-давно, потерял когда-то, а теперь – снова встретил. Странное, новое и совершенно ирреальное, конечно, чувство.   
-Гэри, – начинает Харт и Эггси понимает, что немного подвис. Дёргает головой и вопросительно смотрит на мужчину, наконец отпуская его руку, - вы будете не против, если мальчики пойдут с вами?  
-Конечно не против. Они у вас славные, - улыбается Эггси.  
-Роксана, тогда звоните мне, как закончите, я хотя бы заберу вас оттуда. Точно не нужно довезти?  
-Мы сами доедем. Так веселее.  
Мальчишки с верещанием сбегают вниз по лестнице, Эггси и Рокси собирают свой маленький детский сад в кучку, прощаются с мужчиной и направляются, наконец, в океанариум. Остаток дня выдаётся шумным, суетным, но весёлым. На обратном пути Генри, Тео и Дейзи мирно дремлют на заднем сидении, Рокси рядом с ними сидит, сосредоточенно уткнувшись в свой ноутбук, а Эггси, сидящий впереди, общается с Гарри о всякой чепухе. Беседа протекает неожиданно легко и приятно – Анвин-то думал, что Харт общается исключительно на снобском, но всё оказывается не так.  
-Приехали. Я точно туда вас привёз? – тормозя возле их дома, и с сомнением разглядывая райончик, интересуется Харт.  
-Всё правильно, не удивляйтесь так. Я тоже удивился, когда узнал, что Рокс живёт в Камдене, но она вообще… многогранная личность, - посмеивается Эггси, - спасибо, что подвезли.  
-Спасибо, что взяли мальчиков с собой. Они всегда хотели младшую сестру, так что теперь, видимо, походы в гости для вас неизбежны.  
-Ничего страшного, это я переживу, - заверяет мальчишка, - до свидания, мистер Харт.  
-До свидания, Гэри, Роксана, Дейзи.   
-Сколько, говоришь, ему лет? – светским тоном интересуется Эгсси, захлопывая за собой дверь в квартиру.  
-Что это ты задумал, Анвин? – язвительно осведомляется Рокси и смотрит за друга внимательно-внимательно. – Больше сорока, меньше сорока пяти.   
-Ничего я не задумал. Просто интересно.  
-Ну да, ну да, - недоверчиво тянет девушка, ухмыляясь. Она всегда всё понимала куда раньше, чем доходило до Эггси. А судя по тому, как мило общались Эггси и Гарри на обратном пути – всё идёт к интрижке.  
Но Эггси только ворчит, отмахивается от неё и идёт укладывать Дейзи спать.  
***  
У него есть тысяча вещей, о которых можно подумать – о том, почему почти зажившие лопатки продолжают так сильно зудеть, о том, что нужно купить Дейзи новую куртку, потому что из старой она выросла, о том, как уболтать Джефа, чтобы он наконец начал отпускать его на все выезды, а не только на те, где надо снять кого-нибудь с дерева или крыши… Ему есть, о чем подумать. Но все его мысли по совершенно непредсказуемым траекториям, рано или поздно, против желания Эггси приходят к совершенно определённому объекту. К Гарри Харту. Точнее к тому чувству, что возникло у Эггси, когда он имел неосторожность посмотреть мужчине в глаза. Это что-то как будто бы не отсюда – неземное и нечеловеческое, инопланетно-животное, на уровне не подсознания даже, а много, много глубже. Пугающее. Прекрасное. Очень странное.  
Эггси хочет прекратить думать об этом – и не может. Ему хочется почувствовать это ещё раз – может, тогда он разберётся?.. Или его затянет в это непонимание ещё глубже.  
«Глупости, Анвин. Это всё глупости», - отмахивается он сам от себя раз за разом.  
Рокси как будто бы о чем-то догадывается, но не спрашивает – только смотрит на чрезмерно задумчивого в последнее время друга с внимательным прищуром.  
Спустя пару месяцев этих мыслей становится меньше и всё снова идет своим чередом – наконец перестают чесаться лопатки, он снова допущен до всех выездов, Рокси делает успехи на кулинарном поприще и водит Дейзи к Тео и Генри, с которыми его сестра окончательно и бесповоротно сдружилась. Эггси старается не появляться в доме Харта – во избежание возобновления странных мыслей.   
Увидеться, всё же, приходится. Обстоятельства как всегда – на грани абсурда.  
Всё начинается со звонка Рокси.  
-Эггси, умоляю, ответь утвердительно, - без предисловий начинает она.  
-Сначала задай вопрос, - хмыкает Анвин и машет Дейзи, которая выходит из дверей школы.  
-Ты болел ветрянкой?  
-Ну да… вместе с Дейзи переболел, - хмурится он и чмокает подбежавшую сестру в макушку, - ты что, заболела?  
-Нет и не горю желанием, поэтому тебе и звоню, - облегченно выдыхая, говорит Рокси, - ты должен меня спасти.   
-Ну это я могу. Что делать надо? – не видя никакого подвоха, отвечает Анвин.  
-Посидеть с детьми Харта, У них ветрянка, а их папаше жуть как надо съездить на работу на пару часов. Я объяснила ему ситуацию, и он согласен получить вместо меня тебя.  
Упс. Зря он так быстро согласился. Тео и Генри в крапинку его не пугают, а вот перспектива увидеться с Хартом… пугает тем, что радует.  
-Рокс, ты же понимаешь, что это не гарантированно заразно?  
-Не хочу испытывать судьбу и иммунитет на прочность. Эггси, ну пожа-а-алуста!  
-Черт с тобой, - вздыхает Эггси, сдаваясь, - ты дома?  
-Дома.  
-Сейчас приведу Дейзи и поеду.  
-Ты – мой спаситель!  
Так он сам внезапно превращается в мужскую версию Мери Поппинс. Как только он приходит, Харт уносится на работу, напоследок сказав, что все нужные лекарства на кухне, и с десяток раз поблагодарив.   
Через пару часов активных игр Эггси гонит детей по койкам, ещё час отвечает на очередной поток вопросов про пожары и пожарных, постепенно делая свои рассказы всё более скучными - первым засыпает Генри, через десять минут после брата сдаётся и Тео. Эггси довольно улыбается и спускается в гостиную с целью найти на книжных полках что-нибудь не слишком нудное.  
Находит быстро. Яркий и пёстрый корешок сразу выделяется среди консервативных синих, тёмно-зелёных и бордовых. Анвин подцепляет книгу пальцем и смотря на яркую обложку думает, что она просто случайно попала на эти полки из детской. Геральд Вернер – выведено сверху зелёными округлыми буквами. "Мифы о настоящем, или правда вымышленного мира" – написано чуть ниже. Анвин пожимает плечами, плюхается на диван и открывает книгу. И пропадает в ней.  
Отвлекается от чтения он только когда его окликает Харт - вздрагивает и поднимает взгляд от книги.  
-Я немного увлёкся, простите. Мальчишки спят.  
-Я уже успел зайти к ним, - понимающе улыбается мужчина, - ничего страшного. Этой книгой легко увлечься, особенно если читаешь её впервые.  
-Никогда не читал ничего подобного. Что это за автор? У него есть ещё книги?  
-К сожалению, нет, - качает головой Гарри, проходя к книжным стеллажам и выуживая оттуда ещё одну книгу, чтобы протянуть её Эггси. Почти такая же, как та, что он читает – только более потрепанная и на немецком, - все истории, что есть в этой книге Вернер придумывал для сестры. Гораздо позже, поддавшись её уговорам, отправил в издательство – та книга, что на немецком, из того единственного тиража. В общем их было всего около тысячи…  
-Вы так хорошо осведомлены обо всех книгах в вашей библиотеке? – улыбаясь хитро, интересуется мальчишка.  
-Увы, нет. Только об этой. Та книга, что на немецком, принадлежала дяде моей бывшей жены. Мы довольно неплохо общались, пока он не ушел из жизни. Во времена Берлинской стены он помог Вернеру вывезти его сестру из ГДР и потом поддерживал с ними связь. Насколько я понимаю, они были в очень тёплых отношениях. Публикацией на английском озаботился он же и две эти книги ценил безмерно как память о друге, поэтому взял с нас обещание хранить их как зеницу ока.   
-Ну, думаю, они действительно стоят того, чтобы беречь их.   
-Не все понимают смысл того, что в них написано.   
-Мне повезло, - открыто улыбается он, поднимая взгляд на Харта. Тот кивает и улыбается в ответ.  
-И мне, стало быть, тоже. Гэри, я полагаю, вы не ужинали? Составите мне компанию?  
Ему хочется сказать тысячу «да», но мало ли, что ему хочется?  
-Боюсь, что нет. Нужно домой, завтра рано вставать на работу, - он встаёт и протягивает книги мужчине.   
-Понимаю. Спасибо вам. Вы очень выручили и меня, и Роксану, согласившись посидеть с мальчиками… Возможно, это не слишком вписывается в пределы нормы, но я предпочитаю не вверять своих детей незнакомым посторонним гувернанткам, путь даже с сотнями хороших рекомендаций.  
-Пустяки, - отмахивается Анвин, проходя к выходу из комнаты и останавливаясь в дверном проёме, приваливается плечом к косяку, - но я вполне незнакомый и посторонний и ни разу даже не гувернантка. Но мне вы доверяете? Почему?   
Гарри улыбается, поворачивается, чтобы убрать книги по местам, и подходит ближе к мальчишке, замирая в паре шагов от него. Анвин смотрит любопытно, склонив голову к плечу и покусывая губу.  
-У меня есть достаточно причин. То, в каких тёплых отношениях вы с Роксаной. То, как вы обращаетесь с Дейзи. В конце концов тот факт, что вы были человеком, который вытащил моих напуганных детей из искорёженной машины и потом закрыл меня от взрыва.  
Гарри смотрит на него абсолютно спокойно, а вот Гэри широко распахивает глаза и несколько секунд не дышит, но потом берёт себя в руки, усмехается и качает головой.  
-Думал, вы меня не узнаете.  
-Сначала – не узнал.   
-А как узнали?.. Я же был в полной амуниции. Там и лица-то не увидишь, а вы ещё и головой приложились.  
-По голосу и интонации речи - они у вас довольно узнаваемые. Как и глаза. Их я запомнил хорошо, - всё с тем же спокойствием продолжает Харт, а внутри у Гэри всё переворачивается от того, что он говорит. Почему-то, - плюс ваш ожог на ладони, плюс болтовня мальчишек про то, что вы пожарный. Сопоставить факты и проверить догадки было легко. Я бы сказал вам спасибо, но вы ответите, что вы делали свою работу, и будете правы. Но я всё равно вам благодарен.  
И как это ему удаётся – обманом поблагодарить? Эггси думал, так не бывает, а вот – получите и распишитесь, мистер Харт и так умеет.  
-А я рад, что с вашими детьми и вами всё хорошо и что в этом есть и мой небольшой вклад, - улыбается Эггси и всё-таки смотрит мужчине в глаза.  
-Небольшой ли? – спрашивает Харт, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Смотрит внимательно, пытливо и даже, можно сказать, немножечко жадно – будто сперва пытается что-то разглядеть, а потом разглядывает – и запоминает.  
-В рамках мироздания – небольшой, - кивает Эггси.  
-Если вы так говорите, - крайне дипломатично отзывается Гарри, и меняет тему, - вы можете взять заинтересовавшую вас книгу с собой.  
-Боюсь, что не могу гарантировать её сохранность в своём доме. Буду читать понемногу, когда случится оказаться в ваших краях. А сейчас мне уже надо со всех ног бежать домой и спать.   
-Как знаете. Мои книжные полки к вашим услугам, в случае чего, - отвечает Харт, следуя за Эггси в прихожую.   
-Буду иметь в виду. Вы звоните, если до выздоровления ребят возникнет необходимость оставить их. Если не буду работать – присмотрю. И когда они выздоровеют – сообщите, поведу их смотреть на пожарные машины.  
-Хорошо, Гэри. Скоро впору будет говорить, что вы их балуете.  
-Ну может быть совсем чуть-чуть, - пожимает плечами мальчишка, натягивая куртку, - вы сами, кстати, болели ветрянкой?   
-Насколько я помню, нет.  
-Ну, тогда остаётся уповать на ваш иммунитет. И пожелать вам удачи. Удачи, мистер Харт, и доброй ночи.  
-Доброй ночи, Гэри. И ещё раз спасибо вам.  
Гарри закрывает за парнем дверь и наблюдает в окно, как он быстрым шагом идёт в сторону метро, пока не скрывается за поворотом. Харт вздыхает и прислоняется лбом к прохладному стеклу, прикрывая глаза. Он не может понять этого мальчишку, который раз за разом удивлял его – тем, как его весьма сомнительный стиль одежды расходился с его совершенно очаровательной манерой общения; тем, сколько в нём смелости и твердости, и тем, сколько любви и заботы - по отношению к Дейзи, к Роксане, к Тео и Генри. К его сыновьям совсем непросто найти подход – они послушны, но своенравны – даже Роксане на это потребовалось несколько дней, а Анвину хватило пары часов.   
Он не может понять мальчишку, но что ещё хуже – он не может понять себя. Он смотрит в глаза Анвина – и видит там что-то. Что-то, чему не может дать названия – глазами мальчишки на него смотрит кто-то далёкий, давно ушедший и лично ему не знакомый – но что-то внутри мужчины отзывается на этот взгляд, скручиваясь под рёбрами тугим узлом, проходясь дрожью вдоль позвоночника и взрываясь абсолютным, чистейшим чувством покоя. Умиротворение – вот, что чувствует Харт, когда смотрит в глаза Гэри. Чувство обретения чего-то давно и, казалось бы, безвозвратно потерянного.   
А он-то наивно думал, что в его жизни всё наконец устаканилось, пошло своих чередом и никаких больше сюрпризов от мироздания не будет – можно расслабиться и жить спокойно, зная, что всё, больше никаких внезапных происшествий, которые могли бы снова перевернуть всё в жизни с ног на голову. И его, между прочим, это очень даже устраивало. За всю жизнь Гарри Харту хватило внезапных поворотов судьбы.   
Наверное, всё началось тогда, когда он, тайком от родителей поступил на биохимический в Оксфорд вместо юридического в Кембридже. Когда они об этом узнали – было уже поздно. Потому что произошло это только через два года – не то, чтобы Гарри сильно скрывался – просто родители особо не интересовались. На последнем курсе внезапно объявился его родной дядюшка Роберт с предложением, от которого Харт просто не смог отказаться – секретная служба, тайные миссии, агентурная сеть по всему миру и всё такое. Следующие восемь лет Гарри Харт занимался вовсе не биохимическими исследованиями, как собирался, а службой на благо страны и королевы - и был более чем доволен своей жизнью.  
Ему было тридцать, дело было в Пакистане, и дело было дрянь – сломанная в двух местах нога, песчаная буря, и крошечная деревушка в Пенджабе, где-то у черта на куличках – конечно, ни о какой квалифицированной медицинской помощи и речи не шло. Вытащили его оттуда только через пять дней. Ногу назад собрали почти как было. Почти – потому что собрать её так, чтобы он не хромал, не получилось.  
Понятное дело, что речи о возобновлении полевой работы не шло. Но из агентства он не ушел. Пока срастались его кости, руководитель отдела биохимических разработок был пойман на попытке слить пару гигабайт наработок совершенно сторонней организации. Мотивация его была непонятна, да и не так уж и важна – важно то, что с того самого момента отдел химических разработок остался без руководителя. Ненадолго. Через пару недель на эту должность назначили Гарри – ему гарантированно можно было доверять, а ещё – у него было оксфордское образование (и несколько научных публикаций) именно по этому профилю. Почему нет? Нужно было многое вспомнить – но это оказалось несложно. Сложнее оказалось привыкнуть к тому, что теперь он не тот, кто летает по всему свету, отстреливает плохих парней и подрывает склады с оружием, а тот, кто управляет целым исследовательским подразделением секретной службы. На это ушел целый год, а на то, чтобы окончательно привести все дела отдела в порядок после прошлого горе-руководителя – ещё пять лет. В общем-то после этого всё пошло хорошо.  
Но – когда всё пошло на лад на работе, дома всё разладилось - от него уходила жена.  
Они познакомились ещё тогда, когда он был полевым агентом – но в то время не было и мыслей о том, что он когда-то сможет завести семью. Но после Пакистана обстоятельства поменялись – и они поженились. Через полтора года родился Тео, ещё через два – Генри. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что у него когда-нибудь будет нормальная семья – любимая жена, дети, дом, не похожий на убежище убеждённого холостяка. Шесть лет всё было хорошо. А потом внезапно оказалось, что Оливия мечтала вовсе не об этом – не о семье, детях и мирном существовании. И она хочет уехать в Швейцарию. И детей с собой увозить она не собирается – потому что считает, что с отцом им будет лучше. Харт и не думает спорить, и уж тем более - осуждать. Оливия была хорошим человеком. Просто у них, наверное, всё случилось слишком быстро и слишком рано – для неё.  
Так Гарри снова становится тем, кем никак не ожидал стать – отцом-одиночкой. Когда они разводятся, и Оливия уезжает – Тео почти пять лет, а Генри – почти три. Гарри занимается их воспитанием сам – работает в основном дистанционно, выезжает в штаб только когда дети в саду и школе. Учится варить им овсянку, отвечать на самые странные и дурацкие вопросы, читать детские книжки так, чтобы было интересно, и не баловать сверх меры.   
С тех пор больше не происходит ничего неожиданного. Всё идёт хорошо и ровно. Тео десять лет, Генри – восемь, они учатся в хорошей школе в трёх кварталах от дома, любят отца, почти не скучают по матери и редко ссорятся. Наконец находится няня, которая приходится по душе и ему, и мальчикам, на работе всё идёт так, что лучше не придумаешь…   
Ничего не предвещает беды.  
А потом появляется Гэри Анвин.  
И обретённый покой Гарри Харта снова машет ему ручкой.


	7. 2015. Part 2.

_Of Monsters And Men – King And Lionheart_

  
  
Сегодня Эггси выступает в роли демо-версии многодетного отца. Мальчишки Харта две недели как выздоровели и он, как и обещал, берёт их с Дейзи в охапку и ведёт в пожарную часть – свою, естественно, уже предвкушая поток дурацких шуток.  
Анвин не планировал задерживаться больше, чем на пару часов – но веселье затягивается почти на четыре часа – облазить все машины, с десяток раз съехать по пожарному шесту, посмотреть, как большие дяди и тети собираются и выезжают на вызов, задать гору вопросов тем, кто сидит в комнате отдыха не при делах…   
В конце концов Анвину звонит Харт.   
-Нет, я не украл ваших детей, - посмеиваясь, сразу начинает Гэри.  
-Я бы никогда не стал обвинять вас в таком, - отвечает Харт и Эггси слышит, что он улыбается, - но думал, что вы вернётесь раньше.  
-Дети увлеклись. Сейчас вот устроили допрос моему непосредственному начальству.  
-Надеюсь, они прилично себя ведут?  
-Конечно. Даже если бы это было не так, я бы вам не признался.  
-И почему я не удивлён…  
Они болтают о чем-то в этом духе ещё минут пять – и Эггси ловит себя на мысли о том, что их диалог протекает слишком непринуждённо и неформально для людей, которые толком не знакомы и относятся к совсем разным слоям общества. Правильной была бы какая-нибудь неловкость, вот только её нет – говорить совсем легко. Это странно, но приятно.   
Гарри на другом конце провода думает о том же.  
-Я, собственно, почему позвонил, - наконец подходит к объяснению цели звонка Харт, - хотел сказать, что я еду, чтобы забрать вас.   
-Да мы бы и сами доехали…  
-Бросьте, Гэри, - забавно ворчит Харт, - через десять минут подъеду.  
-Ну ладно. Бросаю. И иду собирать детей в кучку. До скорого.  
Когда через пятнадцать минут их шумная процессия (Дейзи и Тео, громко смеясь, наворачивают круги вокруг Эггси, а Генри и вовсе удобно устроился у него на спине, обхватив руками за шею) вываливается на улицу, Гарри, ждущий их у машины, прикрывает глаза и качает головой. Но всё равно улыбается – Анвин видит. Мальчики обнимают отца и забираются на заднее сиденье, Дейзи здоровается и лезет следом за ними.  
-И всё-так вы их балуете, Гэри, - с улыбкой говорит Харт.  
-Разве что чуть-чуть, - Анвин пожимает плечами с беспечной улыбкой и в следующий момент с некоторой подозрительностью смотрит на мужчину – тот какой-то слишком бледный, и вид у него подозрительно-болезненный, - вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
-Вполне, - легко врёт Харт, - немного лихорадит, но это мелочи.  
Эггси только хмурится, а потом весьма бесцеремонно ловит руку мужчины и задирает рукав его рубашки. Видит то, что и ожидал – аккуратные розовые пока пятнышки.  
-Врёте, - качает головой Эггси.  
-Это не то, о чем вам стоит беспокоится.  
Но Анвин уже всё для себя решил.  
-Поехали, - со вздохом говорит он, - к вечеру вам станет не до споров.  
Когда они подъезжают к дому Эггси – он как ни в чем не бывало прощается, благодарит Гарри, помогает Дейзи выпрыгнуть из машины и, ещё раз помахав мальчикам, идёт к дому.  
Делает с Дейзи уроки, готовит ужин, дожидается Рокси. После ужина, пока Мортон мужественно проходит испытание мытьём посуды, он возникает сбоку от неё и заискивающе тянет:  
-Роооооокс…  
-Это уже звучит подозрительно, - фыркает Рокси.  
-Сможешь завтра отвести Дейзи в школу? Я кое-куда схожу и могу не вернуться до утра.   
Мортон отвлекается от посуды и смотрит на Анвина до крайности любопытно.  
-Куда это ты собрался умотать на ночь? Наконец отменил свой целибат?  
-Ой, иди ты. Если я тебе расскажу, ты точно сделаешь какие-то неправильные выводы.  
-Ты не знаешь наверняка.  
-О, поверь – я знаю, - закатывает глаза Эггси, но Рокси смотрит так умоляюще, что он вздыхает и сдаётся, - ты же знаешь, какой этот твой Харт упрямый? Так вот. Он забрал нас после нашей маленькой экскурсии, и он тоже весь в крапинку. Ничьей помощи он никогда не попросит – а надо бы. Схожу, посмотрю, как он там. Лекарствами напою. За мальчишками посмотрю, если надо будет.   
-Анвин, Анвин, - качает головой Рокси, но больше никак не комментирует его стремление помочь почти постороннему человеку, - иди уж. Дейзи уложу, разбужу, покормлю, отведу.  
-Спасибо, Рокс, - Эггси обнимает подругу и, пританцовывая, идёт собираться. Переодевается, обещает Дейзи, что завтра заберёт её из школы, ловит Рокси, шумно чмокает её в лоб и выбегает из дома, пока ему не отвесили пинка. По пути забегает в аптеку – он прекрасно помнит, какие лекарства нужны.   
У дома Харта он появляется в самый удачный момент – дверь открывается как раз, когда он поднимается по ступенькам – Гарри прощается с каким-то мужчиной. Ну, хоть врача вызвал – с некоторым облегчением успевает подумать Гэри, прежде чем в него утыкается два вопросительных взгляда.  
-Добрый вечер, - кивает он незнакомцу, - я вот за этим мистером присмотреть пришел. Лекарства принёс.  
-Это хорошо. Присмотр следующие пару-тройку дней ему не помешает, - хмыкает незнакомец, - хоть этот упрямец как всегда отрицает это.  
-Спасибо, теперь ему от меня не отвертеться, - весело говорит Анвин, проскальзывая мимо мужчин внутрь квартиры. Гарри прощается с доктором, закрывает дверь и смотрит на парня таким взглядом, который одновременно и вопросительный, и недоуменный, и укоризненный. Но благодарность Анвин там тоже видит.  
-Пойдёмте в постель, мистер Харт. Если вам ещё не совсем хреново, то скоро станет совсем. Это я вам обещаю, как человек, переболевший этой пупырчатой жутью три года назад.  
-Не понимаю вас, Гэри, - качает головой Харт, но послушно идёт в направлении лестницы на второй этаж. Эггси направляется за ним.  
-Что вы не понимаете? – только когда они входят в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь, спрашивает мальчишка. – Мальчики спят?  
-Мотивацию ваших действий. Спят.  
-Я тоже не совсем её понимаю, - честно отвечает Эггси, - делаю, что хочется. Вы ложитесь, не обращайте на меня внимания. Наверняка же все кости ломит, - он как ни в чем не бывало расставляет на прикроватной тумбочке лекарства, оборачивается к Харту и натыкается на его серьёзный взгляд.  
-Хочется - что? Побыть сиделкой на добровольных началах?  
Скепсис в словах мужчины практически осязаем и это даже обидно. Поэтому Эггси думает – будь, что будет – и говорит, как есть:   
-Найти предлог, чтобы лишний раз с вами увидеться?  
-Могли просто позвонить, и мы бы договорились о встрече.  
-Нет, это было бы слишком просто.  
Гарри весело хмыкает и качает головой, Эггси улыбается и раскрытой ладонью указывает на кровать, прося, наконец, сесть.  
Когда мужчина полулёжа устраивается поверх покрывала, Анвин протягивает ему таблетки.  
-Против жара и антигистаминное. И ещё мазь, но это на десерт.  
-Вы планируете остаться здесь на ночь? – послушно глотая таблетки, буднично интересуется Харт.  
-Могу уехать, если вы пообещаете соблюдать постельный режим и позвонить, если станет хуже.   
-Но предпочти бы остаться?  
-Ну да… - сознаётся Эггси.  
-Гостевая налево через две двери.   
-Вы уже меня выгоняете?  
-Нет, Гэри. Сообщаю на будущее. Вам есть, во что переодеться?  
-Ага. Я пойду переоденусь, а вы пока мазью начните…  
-Начну. Вы прямо человек многих талантов, - по-доброму иронизирует Гарри, - и медсестра, и няня, и пожарный.  
-Да я просто чудо, - смеётся Эггси, уже выходя из комнаты, - можно я принесу сюда ту книгу?  
-Конечно. Захватите заодно и мой ноутбук? Он там же, в гостиной. Не смотрите на меня так укоризненно.   
-Ладно, ладно. Что с вами поделать…  
Когда через двадцать минут Эггси возвращается – Гарри сидит на кровати по-турецки, без футболки и с упавшими на глаза волосами, и с крайне сосредоточенным выражением лица мажет крапинки на плечах мазью. Он такой серьёзный и растрёпанный, и из-за этого, наверное, очаровательно-нелепый – Анвин замирает в дверях и пользуясь тем, что его появление не было замечено, пару минут наблюдает эту картину, пока мужчина не поднимает на него взгляд.  
-Помазать вам спинку? – поняв, что его раскрыли, широко улыбается Эггси.  
-Да, пожалуйста. Если вас не затруднит.  
-Едва ли. Держите свой ноутбук.  
Эггси залезает на кровать с ногами и усаживается позади Гарри и следующие тридцать минут мягкими прикосновениями наносит мазь. Харт сперва пытается набирать что-то на ноутбуке, но уже через несколько минут бросает эту затею, потому что прохладные пальцы мальчишки, касающиеся его спины, не оставляют шансов на связные мысли. Слишком мягко, бережно и приятно.   
Закончив, Эггси проводит раскрытой ладонью вдоль позвоночника Гарри и протягивает ему футболку.  
-Как себя чувствуете?  
-Вполне сносно, вопреки ожиданиям, - Гарри надевает футболку и снова растягивается на кровати полулёжа, подтягивая к себе ноутбук.  
-Вот и хорошо. У вас много шрамов.  
-Бурная молодость.  
-Вот как, - тянет Эггси, но больше ничего не спрашивает. Усаживается на другой половине кровати и раскрывает книгу на том месте, до которого дочитал в прошлый раз. Через час он откидывается на подушки и поднимает книгу на уровень глаз.   
-Не держите так близко к глазам, - говорит Гарри, бросив на него короткий взгляд.  
-Ладно. Во сколько завтра надо разбудить Тео и Генри?  
-В восемь утра. Вам совсем не обязательно…  
-Нет, это вам совсем не обязательно. Я разбужу, накормлю и соберу. В школу провожать?  
-Нет, они уходят и приходят сами. И собираются тоже сами. Нужно только проследить, чтобы причесались.  
-Приму к сведению. Они похожи на вас, - улыбается Эггси.  
-От матери у них только глаза. И дурацкие имена.  
-Вам не нравятся их имена?  
-Теодор Эмори и Генри Освальд. Полагаю, мои дети будут скрывать свои вторые имена с таким же рвением, с каким это делаю я.  
-И какое же у вас второе имя? Я никому не скажу, - Эггси смотрит любопытно и хитро и Гарри хмыкает, оставляет ноутбук и крайне серьёзно отвечает:  
-Только если никому. Элджернон.   
Анвин несколько секунд неверяще смотрит на Гарри, а потом закрывает рот ладонью и изо всех сил старается не смеяться.  
-Господи, а я всю жизнь думал, что это мне не повезло. А у вас имя как у мыши из книжки. Простите, я не хочу вас обидеть.  
-Вы меня и не обижаете, Гэри. Но правда – не говорите никому. Какое у вас второе имя?  
-Я же пообещал, что не скажу. Всего лишь Лионель. Тоже ужас, правда? Сдаётся мне, из всех нас повезло только Дейзи Софии Анвин.  
-Боюсь, что так, - хмыкает мужчина, - давно хотел спросить – кем она вам приходится? Дочь?  
-Дейзи? Нет конечно, что вы. Она моя сестра.  
-Родители?  
-Мертвы, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
-Невесело, - вздыхает Гарри, - трудно?  
-Без Рокси было бы. А так – иногда я даже думаю, что даже лучше, что Дейзи растёт не со своими родными родителями, а с нами. Мы живём сейчас в куда лучших условиях, да и в куда лучшей атмосфере. Такие мысли – кощунство, я понимаю, и всё же…  
-И всё же если это действительно так – то факт остаётся фактом.  
-Вы меня поняли, - кивает Анвин, и долгим задумчивым взглядом смотрит на мужчину. А Гарри смотрит на него, - вы странный. Точнее… я чувствую вас странно.  
Не следовало говорить этого – со стороны подобные фразы наверняка больше похожи на бред. И Харту совсем не обязательно знать, что в его отношении чувствует Гэри. Но что сказано – то сказано. Анвин не успевает как следует испугаться собственных слов – потому что мужчина реагирует самым неожиданным образом.  
-Я понимаю, о чем вы, - кивает мужчина.  
Они смотрят друг на друга ещё какое-то время, а потом Эггси прикрывает глаза и качает головой – потому что ещё немного – и он точно сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость. Ещё одну.  
-Надо почитать. Всё это слишком, - хмыкает он и раскрывает книгу.  
-Согласен, - отзывается Гарри и утыкается в ноутбук.   
Когда он в следующий раз бросает взгляд на мальчишку – тот уже спит. Мужчина улыбается, забирает книгу, страницами вниз лежащую на животе Анвина – тот хмурится, недовольно что-то бурчит, но не просыпается. Гарри мог бы его разбудить и отправить спать в другую комнату – так, наверное, было бы правильнее – но он этого не делает. Накрывает Анвина одеялом, выключает ноутбук и растягивается на своей половине кровати.  
Ну вот. Последние шесть лет вся кровать была его, а теперь снова – только половина. Засыпает он вполне удовлетворённый этим фактом.  
Эггси просыпается резко, приподнимается на кровати на локтях и сонно щурясь, смотрит на Гарри, который зачем-то встаёт с постели.  
-Вы куда? – тихо окликает его Анвин.  
-Спущусь на кухню. Пить хочется.  
-Лежи, я принесу, - командует он, тут же оказываясь на ногах рядом с Гарри, которого, кстати, немного шатает. Гарри шатается, но всё равно собирается спорить, только вот Гэри не даёт – легонько толкает мужчину назад, к кровати, - ложись, ложись.  
И только выскользнув из комнаты понимает, что только что вот так вот просто перешел на «ты». Возвратившись в комнату, ставит на прикроватную тумбочку графин с водой, протягивает Гарри наполненный стакан, и присаживается на краешек кровати рядом с ним.  
-Температура подскочила, да?   
-Это было неизбежно, - пожимает плечами мужчина, - спасибо, Гэри. Я так понимаю, мы как бы между прочим перешли на «ты»?  
Эггси хмыкает и забирает у мужчины пустой стакан.  
-Если вы не против. Уверен, мало кто из ныне живущих видел вас в лихорадке и в симпатичную красную точечку. Это веское основание для перехода на более неформальный уровень общения, не находите?  
-Согласен, - кивает мужчина.  
-Тогда зовите меня Эггси.  
-Зови.  
-Да, точно. Не знаю, где в этом доме можно добыть градусник, поэтому давай так, - Анвин подаётся чуть ближе и касается ладонью лба мужчины. Прикосновение лёгкое и приносящее приятную прохладу. И Харт прикрывает глаза и шумно выдыхает, - ну и ну. Под сорок. В общем-то это не удивительно, но всё равно. У меня холодные руки, да? – болтает Эггси, так и не убирая ладонь со лба мужчины. Потому что тот накрывает его ладонь своей.  
-Да. Никогда бы не подумал, что это так приятно.  
Анвин улыбается, проводит второй ладонью по щеке мужчины, соскальзывает прикосновением на шею, оглаживает горло и останавливает ладонь чуть ниже ключиц, поглаживая большим пальцем ямку ярёмной впадинки. Всё это время они смотрят друг другу в глаза. У Гарри зрачки на всю радужку и очень внимательный взгляд, он сжимает пальцы на ладони Эггси чуть сильнее, а потом отпускает её, скользнув горячим прикосновением по предплечью мальчишки. Анвин сдаётся первым – прикрывает глаза, потому что в них никаких эмоций кроме старательно сдерживаемой внутри паники. Перемещает ладонь со лба Гарри чуть ниже, на его глаза – и чувствует, как щекочут кожу ресницы мужчины, потом ещё ниже – на губы – и чувствует горячее дыхание и – он совершенно точно уверен – улыбку. Может быть из-за этого Эггси спотыкается на следующем вдохе и выдох получается слишком судорожным, а движение, которым он убирает обе ладони – слишком резким.  
-Могу намочить твою футболку холодной водой – странный, но действенный метод облегчения жара, - говорит Анвин.  
-Можешь. Но идти до ванной комнаты с закрытыми глазами будет небезопасно.   
Эггси хмыкает и открывает глаза – Гарри смотрит на него всё тем же внимательным взглядом и улыбается. Потом стягивает футболку и протягивает ему.   
-Может, это и не лучшая затея, - натягивая уже мокрую футболку обратно, начинает ворчать Гарри, но когда Анвин помогает ему в этом непростом деле – откидывается на подушку со вздохом облегчения, - а, нет. Отличная.  
-Ну вот. Я же говорил, - перелезая через мужчину на свою половину кровати, самодовольно говорит Гэри, - засыпай, и до обеда больше не просыпайся. Нужно много спать, чтобы выздоравливать быстрее.  
Гарри ворчит что-то о том, что много спать – это не про него. Ворчит ровно пять минут, а потом уже мирно сопит. Эггси довольно улыбается, пододвигается поближе к мужчине и засыпает тоже.  
С утра Анвина будит будильник Харта – который он выключает прежде, чем успевает очнуться его владелец. Умывается, будит Тео и Генри, кормит их кашей, от которой они сперва воротят нос, но попробовав – исправно уплетают, прогоняет собираться, причесывает и выгоняет в школу. Моет посуду, случайно пугает своим присутствием экономку Харта, которой открывает дверь. Объясняет ей всю ситуацию, просит не беспокоить Гарри, пишет ему записку – про то когда, сколько раз и по сколько ему надо пить таблеток, про то, чтобы он не смел чесаться, даже если очень хочется, про то, чтобы обязательно поел хотя бы один раз, про то, что он забежит вечером и про то, что все возражения по любому из пунктов принимаются в виде смс.  
Оставляет записку в комнате Гарри и уходит.  
Никаких возражений в течении дня он не получает. Поэтому, уложив Дейзи спать, появляется в комнате Рокси с щенячьим взглядом, на что та только закатывает глаза, кидает в него подушку и говорит только одну фразу.  
-Уйди с глаз моих.  
Подходя к дому Гарри, Эггси набирает ему смс-ку с просьбой открыть ему дверь, на что приходит ворчливый ответ. Но к приходу Эггси дверь оказывается открыта. Гарри, меланхолично жующий апельсин, обнаруживается в гостиной. Конечно же за ноутбуком.  
-Опять за работой весь день? – ворчит уже Эггси.  
-Нет. Всего лишь два последних часа, - отзывается мужчина, закрывая ноутбук и протягивая Анвину тарелку, с горкой наполненную апельсиновыми дольками, - и я уже закончил.  
-Значит самое время вернуться к постельному режиму. Как себя чувствуешь? – стягивая из тарелки пару апельсинок, а потом, подумав, просто забирая всю тарелку и направляясь в сторону лестницы, интересуется Гэри.  
-Так, будто меня пытают щекоткой, - хмыкает Гарри, направляясь за мальчишкой.  
-Таблетки? Мазь?  
-Таблетки – да, мазь ещё нет.  
-Ну вот. Сейчас намажем тебя, мистер Харт, с ног до головы, и станет полегче.  
В общем-то их вторая совместная ночь проходит по примерно тоже же сценарию. Эггси так же засыпает за чтением, Гарри точно так же вскакивает среди ночи и тем самым будит его, правда на этот раз Эггси после того, как Гарри напоен и немного охлаждён посредством мокрой футболки просто в наглую подлезает ему под бок и мужчине не остаётся ничего, кроме как обнять мальчишку. Потому что да – выгонять его из своей постели почему-то не хочется.  
На утро Эггси провожает мальчишек в школу, просит Тео следить за папой, а Генри – за Тео. На работу он бессовестно опаздывает.  
Далее следуют до крайности насыщенные сутки на работе, придя после которых домой он с удивлением обнаруживает сестру дома, в не в школе.  
-Ты что, заболела? – обеспокоенно спрашивает он, подхватывая Дейзи на руки – ей уже шесть, но Эггси всё так же часто таскает её на руках, хоть иногда она ворчит, что уже слишком большая для такого.  
-Эггси, - сестра смотрит на него укоризненно, но улыбается, - каникулы начались. Пасхальные.  
-Твой брат совсем всё забыл, - вздыхает Эггси.  
Ближе к вечеру приходит сообщение от Харта. У этого типа даже смс-ки невозмутимые. «Если ты вдруг задумал сегодня прийти – бери с собой Дейзи. Мальчики недоумевают, почему это ты всё время приходишь один и грозятся устроить бойкот и отказаться ехать к бабушке на каникулы, если не увидят свою младшую сестру. Сдаётся мне, что наши дети всё решили без нас.»  
Эггси весело фыркает и велит Дейзи собираться.  
-Куда это? – почти в один голос спрашивают Дейзи и Рокси.  
-Как куда? К Тео и Генри.  
Дейзи с радостными возгласами уносится в комнату, а Эггси пожимает плечами на красноречивый взгляд Рокси.  
-С моим целибатом всё в порядке, если хочешь знать. Но должен же быть и у тебя шанс его нарушить. Думаю, два следующих дня нас можно не ждать.  
-Язва ты, Анвин.  
-Это я от тебя набрался, можешь гордиться.  
-Горжусь.  
Следующие два дня они проводят у Хартов. Эггси уже даже не пытается делать вид, что он собирается уходить спать в другую комнату – всё равно от Гарри не поступает никаких возражений. Анвин, кажется, задался целью заговорить Харта до полусмерти – они говорят всегда, когда не едят и не спят – Гарри даже показывает ему какие-то рабочие файлы на ноутбуке и пытается объяснить в общих чертах, чем он вообще занимается – но это заканчивается тем, что Эггси роняет голову на руки и со смехом сообщает, что он слишком глуп для таких вещей.   
-Слишком критично, Эггси, - посмеивается Гарри, - просто ты разбираешься в других вещах.  
-В том, как лечить ветрянку, например. Или в том, как сварить кашу, от которой дети не будут воротить нос. Это я могу, да, - Эггси растягивается на кровати – идёт утро второго дня, плавно перетекающее в день – они вылезли из постели только для того, чтобы покормить детей, а потом вернулись обратно и Эггси вовсю ленится, развалившись на кровати по диагонали и задевая ногами длиннющие ноги Гарри.  
-Например, - кивает Гарри, улыбаясь, - меня тоже нелегко заставить есть кашу. Как и спокойно сидеть дома и болеть. А у тебя получается.  
-Да-да, и на твоей этой работе ещё никто не умер, заметь… Никто же не умер? – поднимая лохматую голову с подушки и с притворным беспокойством смотря на мужчину, уточняет Эггси.  
-Нет, все живы. Формально, я уже года два как могу работать дистанционно, пару раз в неделю приезжая в лабораторию, но мне спокойнее, когда я всё контролирую.  
-Всё я-я-ясно, - тянет Эггси, улыбаясь и плюхаясь обратно на подушки, - у тебя пунктик.  
-Можно и так сказать, - хмыкает мужчина.  
-Тебя не беспокоит, что последние пару дней мы ведём себя как парочка старых женатиков? – внезапно интересуется Гэри.  
-Я и есть старый женатик в прошлом. Так что нет, - беспечно отзывается Харт. Эггси весело хмыкает, подкатывается к нему под бок и довольно урчит, когда Гарри ерошит ему волосы.   
Анвина тоже всё более чем устраивает.  
На следующее утро Эггси и Дейзи уезжают домой – потому что Джеф звонит и просит выйти на смену вечером, а не завтра утром. Днём Гарри отвозит мальчиков в пригород к миссис Харт, и возвращается в совершенно пустой, непривычно тихий дом.  
Кажется, в этой тишине самое время подумать о том, что происходит – как так получилось, что он так быстро сблизился с этим мальчишкой из Камдена, с которым они совершенно случайно встретились дважды – благо, вторая их встреча прошла в куда более благоприятных обстоятельствах, чем первая. Они толком ничего не знают друг о друге, зато уже спят в одной постели. Анвин странный, потому что слишком разный – очаровательно-бесцеремонный и не особо заботящийся о соблюдении норм приличия, при разговоре периодически соскакивающий на кокни, но зато - способный поддержать чуть ли не любую тему, совершенно не думающий о своём благополучии, но заботящийся о других – о тех, кто ему небезразличен – о Дейзи, Рокси, о Тео и Генри, и о Гарри, который каким-то образом тоже попал в этот список.  
И Харт думает о том, что если бы он был не в этом возрасте (а лет на десять помоложе) и других взглядов на жизнь (а не убеждённым натуралом) – то он бы, наверное, влюбился в мальчишку.  
О, этот чудесный, чудесный самообман.  
На самом-то деле он безнадёжно влюблён с той минуты, когда столкнулся с ним в прихожей собственного дома. А может – и того раньше.  
Но его рациональный мозг просто не может просто так принять это как данность. Ну и что, что вот уже месяц как не проходит ни дня без того, чтобы он не вспомнил о Гэри Анвине. Ну и что, что он постоянно на него засматривается. Ничего особенного не происходит – твердит себе Гарри раз за разом и уходит всё дальше и дальше от правды по этой спирали самообмана.  
Гарри понимает, что чем больше он думает об этом, тем больше запутывается. Поэтому он решает пойти спать.   
На следующее утро он наконец просыпается без повышенной температуры. Сыпь тоже почти прошла – всё же он не зря как-то раз, пользуясь служебным положением, умыкнул из лаборатории пару опытных образцов заживляющей мази – похоже она и правда здорово работала. По этому случаю Харт весь день работает, вечером наведывается в штаб и в лабораторию, убеждается, что в его отсутствие никаких катастроф не случилось и раздав пачку заданий и рекомендаций, со спокойной душой уезжает домой, ужинает и снова ложится спать. Бессовестно дрыхнет почти до полудня, решив ещё вчера, что может устроить себе пару выходных – долго отмокает в ванной, не без удовлетворения отмечая, что его кожа вновь вернулась к человеческому окрасу, перестав быть белой в красную крапинку. Проветривает дом – открывает окна в своей спальне и в детской, на кухне и в столовой, заглядывает в пустой холодильник, едет в магазин за продуктами и по возвращению принимается за готовку. Не то, чтобы он очень часто этим занимается – но кое-что умеет. Процесс приготовления пищи расслабляет – вот и сейчас, помешивая скворчащие в сковороде овощи, он витает мыслями где-то далеко. Его отвлекает трель дверного звонка. На пороге обнаруживается широко улыбающийся Эггси.  
-Я звонил, но мне никто не ответил. Так что если я не вовремя – можешь выгонять.  
-Телефон остался наверху. У меня сегодня вроде как выходной, а телефон – это всегда искушение позвонить на работу. Ты очень даже вовремя - к обеду. Проходи.  
-Ух ты, настоящий выходной? Ты не безнадёжен, мистер Харт, - посмеивается Эггси, скидывая с плеча рюкзак, снимая кеды и стягивая толстовку через голову, - вкусно пахнет. А ты хорошо выглядишь… ну, в смысле, совсем здоровым. Ну то есть ты не только из-за этого хорошо выглядишь… - начинает запутываться в собственных формулировках Эггси, смешно фыркает и чертыхается.  
-Я понял, Эггси, спасибо, - улыбается Гарри, забирает у парня толстовку и вешает её в шкаф, - не рановато ты начал так легко одеваться?   
-Надеюсь, что правильно, - хмыкает мальчишка, - ну, мне не холодно, так что, наверное, нет.   
-Думаю, что правильно. Мой руки и приходи в столовую.  
За обедом Анвин замечает, что в доме непривычно тихо, и из-за этого, и из-за отсутствия детей он кажется совсем гигантским и чуть ли не враждебным, удивляется, как некоторые люди живут в одиночку в домах размером и побольше, и жалуется, что его тоже все бросили. И всё это, конечно, в процессе уплетания еды. Но хоть с набитым ртом не говорит – и на том спасибо.  
-Как это – все бросили? – непритворно удивляется Гарри.  
-А вот так. Прихожу я вчера с работы, а Рокси заявляет, что раз у неё относительное затишье на работах, она решила на несколько дней съездить в Брайтон. И Дейзи с собой взять. Проводил их сегодня утром вот. Ребёнок хоть на большую воду посмотрит. Первый раз в жизни.  
-Ну, это ведь совсем неплохо.  
-Это замечательно. А мы теперь, как покинутые всеми, должны держаться вместе, - весело заявляет Эггси.  
-Ты сам справедливо заметил, что этот дом велик для одного – так что можешь оставаться здесь сколько пожелаешь, - вот так вот просто говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами, а Эггси, конечно, тут же вылупляется на него удивлённо.  
-Серьёзно?  
-Более чем, - хмыкает Гарри, поднимается из-за стола и забирает пустую тарелку мальчишки, - добавки?  
-Ох, нет, спасибо. Я столько не ем. Даже если так вкусно. Можно мне помыть посуду?   
-Определённо нет.  
-Ну Гарри! Буду чувствовать себя бездельником!  
-Не будешь. Сбегай на второй этаж и закрой окна в спальнях. И возвращайся в гостиную.  
-Ну ладно, уговорил.  
Когда Гарри заканчивает с посудой, которой всего-то – две тарелки и пара столовых приборов, и заходит в гостиную – Эггси снова рассматривает книги на полках.   
-Гарри, это альбом? – поворачиваясь к мужчине и указывая на бледно-зелёный корешок без надписей на верхней полке, спрашивает мальчишка, на что мужчина утвердительно кивает. – А можно посмотреть? – куда более робко интересуется Анвин.  
-Можно, Эггси.  
Харт не был любителем демонстрировать семейную историю в фотографиях кому бы то ни было – но у Эггси, похоже, полный карт бланш на любое личное пространство Гарри. Начиная от постели и заканчивая мыслями в голове. А что такое альбом по сравнению с мыслями?..   
-Здорово. Люблю семейные альбомы. У нас с Дейзи почти нет фотографий – ни наших, ни родителей, - Эггси аккуратно достаёт альбом с полки и садится на диван рядом с мужчиной – вплотную к нему, и устраивает раскрытый альбом посередине.  
-Потому что так повелось, или что-то произошло? – открывая первый разворот с фотографиями, интересуется Харт.  
-Пожар, - пожимает плечами Анвин, - так уж сложилось, что многие переломные моменты в моей жизни связаны с огнём. Вы с мальчиками вот тоже.  
-Мы – тоже переломный момент? – немного удивленно переспрашивает Гарри. Эггси смотрит на него неожиданно серьёзно и утвердительно кивает:  
-Безусловно, - вот так вот – коротко, твердо и безапелляционно. И тут же начинает расспрашивать про фотографии, - это твоя жена, да? Ты-то почти не изменился. А это маленький Тео?..  
Этот альбом относительно новый – начинающийся с фотографий примерно одиннадцатилетней давности – после свадьбы, но до рождения Тео. Все более ранние семейные альбомы с детскими фотографиями Гарри хранились у его родителей. И Гарри надеялся, что хранились подальше от чужих глаз.   
-О, а вот и Генри, да? А это что, Персиваль? Без костюма почти не узнаваем, - продолжает болтать Эггси, похоже, искренне наслаждаясь процессом разглядывания семейной хроники в картинках – так, что даже Гарри пронимает – и он отвечает на все вопросы мальчишки и рассказывает всё, что только может вспомнить. В общем, он и сам увлекается и даже немного жалеет, когда через два часа фотографии в альбоме подходят к концу, хотя в самом альбоме ещё остаётся около десяти пустых страниц. На последней фотографии – Рокси в обнимку с крайне довольными Тео и Генри, у всех троих - руки и щеки измазаны красками.  
-О, узнаю педагогический беспредел Мортон, - посмеивается Эггси, - это совсем недавно, да?  
-Да, до аварии. После как-то не складывалось с фотографиями – то одно, то другое. Хотя пятнистых мальчишек я сфотографировал. Для хроники.  
-А пятнистого себя? – посмеивается Эггси.  
-Ну уж нет. Вообще-то я бы предпочел, чтобы все, кто видел меня в том состоянии, об этом забыли. И ты тоже.  
-Ни за что. Даже не проси, - фыркает Эггси, закрывая альбом и аккуратно перекладывая его на журнальный столик, - ты хорошо переболел. Относительно легко. И кстати, как это у тебя сыпь так быстро прошла? Я с ней мучился больше двух недель, жуть просто. Но я вообще жуть как мучился.  
-Выходит, мне ещё повезло? – недоверчиво хмыкает Гарри. Он не любил болеть, а особенно так – с температурой, слабостью и без возможности лишний раз подняться с постели. Может поэтому ему-то показалось, что переболел он совсем нелегко. – Тут я схитрил. Есть у меня одна хорошая заживляющая мазь с работы. Экспериментальная. Испытал на себе – помогает.  
-Уж поверь. Я первые несколько дней вообще валялся на кровати и чувствовал себя как желе, у которого почему-то появились кости – просто чтобы заболеть, желудок – просто для того, чтобы не воспринимать ни еду, ни жидкости, и кожа – для того, чтобы чесаться, - вдохновенно описывает Эггси, - это ты с работы своей крадёшь? А ожоги она сможет лечить? Мне бы тоже пригодилась такая.  
-Ну, может быть мне и вправду повезло, - соглашается Харт, - и я не краду. Теоретически – может. Не слишком серьёзные и на той стадии, когда повреждения уже затягиваются. У меня есть ещё парочка образцов – дам тебе, если через несколько дней у меня не проявятся какие-нибудь неожиданные побочные эффекты.  
-Типа третьего уха на лбу, - совсем по-ребячески хихикает Эггси и Гарри лохматит его и без того лохматые волосы.   
-Ну, это вряд ли. Для такого нужен излишек кожной и хрящевой ткани.  
-Да, разумное замечание, - потягиваясь, признаёт Эггси, - пойдём гулять? Никогда не гулял в ваших краях. У тебя ведь совсем нет температуры? Если она есть – никуда не пойдём.  
-Совсем нет, Эггси, - посмеивается Гарри, - и я вчера уже ездил на работу. Так что пойдём.  
-Стоило тебя на один день оставить без присмотра, - ворчит мальчишка и прогоняет Гарри собираться, - только не надевай костюм, помни, что мы просто идём гулять, как простые смертные, - вслед уже выходящему из гостиной мужчине просит Эггси. А то ведь Харт может нарядиться, как на работу. Конечно, костюмы ему очень идут – но зато в домашней одежде он так чертовски мил, что Анвин совершенно точно не может определиться, какой Гарри ему больше по душе. Впрочем, тут всё понятно. Любой.  
Гарри старается одеться максимально неформально – правда, в его гардеробе нет ни джинсов, ни приличного вида футболок, а его понятие неформального стиля в одежде – это без галстука и без пиджака. В общем, когда он появляется в гостиной одетый в брюки, рубашку и кардиган – вполне свободный стиль, по его мнению - Эггси улыбается и качает головой.  
-Ну, хоть так. Только зачем застёгивать рубашку до конца, если ты не собираешься надевать галстук? – Эггси подходит ближе и расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы на рубашке. – Вот так-то лучше. Мне вот интересно, у тебя есть хотя бы одни джинсы?  
-А у тебя есть хотя бы одни брюки? – хмыкает Харт.  
-Не-а. Зато есть одна рубашка, - посмеивается Эггси, - пойдёмте, мистер Харт.  
Домой после затянувшейся прогулки они возвращаются около десяти вечера – уставшие, но довольные. Они обошли кругом весь Гайд-парк, дошли до Вестминстерского дворца, и от начала до конца прошли набережную Виктории. А потом обратно.   
-Двадцать с лишним лет живу в Лондоне и ни разу не видел эту набережную целиком, представляешь? – стягивая толстовку и разуваясь, говорит Эггси.  
-Такое случается, - улыбается Гарри, - я вот никогда не гулял по Камдену.  
-Ну, это-то как раз не удивительно, - смеётся Анвин, - я схожу в душ?  
-Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Полотенце и твоя одежда всё на той же полке в шкафу.  
-Как это зачем? А вдруг нельзя?  
-Не говори глупостей.  
-Как же без глупостей-то, - тянет довольный Эггси, направляясь в сторону лестницы.  
Пока он плещется в душе, Гарри проверяет электронную почту, звонит мальчикам, которые пользуясь тем, что бабушку можно легко уговорить на что угодно, до сих пор не спят, и поднимается в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Он развешивает одежду по местам, когда из ванной выходит Анвин – в штанах, без футболки, с накинутым на голову полотенцем.  
-Не нашел футболку? – окидывая мальчишку взглядом, предполагает Гарри.  
-Точно. Не стал рыться по полкам, мало ли, что у тебя там может быть спрятано.  
-Кроме одежды – ничего, уверяю тебя. У меня нет цели шокировать свою экономку, - Гарри перебирает стопку футболок – принадлежащие Анвину найти среди них легко – потому Гарри не питает слабости к принтам с Халком или Бэтменом, - наверное, миссис Эттвуд после стирки сложила всё вместе, - протягивая Эггси его футболки, говорит Гарри.  
-Надеюсь, она подумала, что ты впал в детство, - посмеивается Эггси, укладывает футболки на свою полку, стягивает с плеч полотенце и возвращается в ванную, чтобы повесить его там. Поворачивается к Гарри спиной - как-то не подумав о том, насколько жутковато, наверное, выглядит его спина со шрамом от ожога для простого обывателя. Соображает он, что что-то не так, только когда уже выйдя из ванной ловит на себе странный взгляд мужчины.  
-Что? – недоуменно спрашивает Эггси, до которого иногда на удивление медленно доходят очевидные вещи. Он перестал беспокоиться о своей травме на спине ровно в тот момент, когда она перестала беспокоить его – то есть когда перестали чесаться лопатки.   
-Этот шрам на спине… - начинает Гарри, но договорить Эггси ему не даёт.  
-Ой. Я не подумал. Прости.   
-Эггси, - качает головой мужчина, - я не трепетная барышня, чтобы меня пугали такие вещи. Уж не знаю, какого ты обо мне мнения, чтобы так подумать.  
-А что тогда? – смешно хмурится мальчишка.  
-Видно, что все совсем недавно зажило. Это тот взрыв, верно? – спрашивает Гарри, испытывая странное волнение.  
-Ну… вообще-то да.  
Эггси признаётся в этом нехотя, а Гарри испытывает странное чувство… это не вина и не жалость, не благодарность, но странный трепет – от осознания того, что этот человек, который, по случайному, в общем-то, стечению обстоятельств оказавшись рядом с ним в тот момент, без малейших колебаний закрыл его собой, принял весь риск и всю боль на себя. В конце концов, будь тот взрыв сильнее – Анвин мог бы пожертвовать своей жизнью, защищая его.  
Защищая. Вот оно – то, что поражает Харта больше всего. Гэри защищал его - Гарри Харта, который всю жизнь сам был этаким оплотом надёжности, силы и защиты для всех вокруг – его никогда не прикрывали ни на одной из миссий, никто никогда не вставал на его сторону в спорах, и не поддерживал в трудные моменты жизни – он был сам за себя, а заодно – за всех вокруг. Ему не нужна была чья-то защита – и это казалось незыблемой истиной.  
Истиной, которую несколько месяцев назад разрушила вот эта огненная метка на лопатках мальчишки со слишком знакомым для незнакомца взглядом. Мальчишки, занявшего непозволительно много места в его мыслях.  
-Я надеялся, что ты пострадал меньше, - наконец говорит Гарри тихо, - странное чувство – видеть предназначенные мне шрамы на другом человеке.  
-Это мелочи, Гарри. Всё было не так плохо, как, возможно, выглядит. Правда, - улыбается Эггси, - ты говоришь странные вещи. В любом случае – я рад, что именно эти предназначенные тебе шрамы сейчас на мне.  
-Ты – это нечто удивительное, Гэри Анвин. Тебе говорили?  
-Ты первый.  
-Можно мне… посмотреть?  
-Конечно. Они же твои, - пожимает плечами Эггси и разворачивается к мужчине спиной. И вздрагивает, почувствовав лёгкое прикосновение на границе травмированной и здоровой кожи. По этой границе Гарри и ведёт пальцами, обводя неровные контуры шрама, а Эггси прикусывает щёку изнутри и поджимает пальцы на ногах – потому что это немного странно, очень близко и определённо – интимно. У них уже было несколько таких моментов, но этот – первый, когда Эггси отчетливо понимает, что его немного – и у него окончательно сорвёт крышу.   
-Гарри… - хрипло окликает он мужчину.   
-Да?   
Он останавливает прикосновение на позвоночнике, накрывая кожу между лопаток раскрытой ладонью и лёгким движением, скорее по наитию, чем намеренно, скользит по изгибу спины вниз, до поясницы.  
И это окончательно отбивает у Эггси всякое желание связно мыслить и разумно действовать.  
-Пожалуй, я заранее попрошу прощения и ещё скажу, что ты сам виноват, - скороговоркой тараторит Эггси, разворачивается на пятках и, не давая себе времени на то, чтобы передумать и игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Харта, прижимается губами к его губам.   
Тонкие губы мужчины остаётся сжатыми в жесткую линию и Эггси думает, что Гарри оттолкнёт его в следующую же секунду, а потом выставит из дома – но он неожиданно поддаётся.   
Неожиданно – и для Эггси, и для самого себя. Конечно, он целовался с парнями, но то было во времена бурной университетской молодости. Он не планировал возвращаться к этим опытам и казалось, вполне определился со своими предпочтениями. Но все планы идут к чертям, и он поддаётся напору мальчишки и какому-то непонятному порыву внутри себя. Он привлекает Эггси ближе и размыкает губы, до этого плотно сжатые, позволяя себе легко прихватить зубами мягкую нижнюю губу мальчишки, и ему приходится признать, что это – именно то, что он хотел сделать уже давно.  
Эггси удивлённо вздыхает, а потом тихо, довольно стонет. Он целуется торопливо, напористо, так, будто боится, что в следующую секунду Гарри всё-таки передумает. И это действительно так – потому что когда мужчина чуть отстраняется, то получает такой испуганный взгляд, что не удерживается от смешка.  
-Целуешься так, будто на поезд опаздываешь. Не торопись.  
-Тогда я должен быть уверен, что ты вдруг не передумаешь, - внимательно смотря исподлобья, тихо говорит Эггси, устраивая ладони у него на бёдрах и залезая чуть подрагивающими пальцами под ткань футболки.  
-Зависит от того, говорим ли мы сейчас только о поцелуях, - задумчиво тянет Гарри. Потому что судя по тому, как Эггси ненавязчиво скользит под футболкой прохладными пальцами по его животу и жмётся ближе – он не собирается довольствоваться только поцелуями. А Харт сейчас слишком сбит с толку тем, как быстро и ярко на такие простые ласки отзывается его тело – низ живота медленно наливается приятным жаром.  
-Мистер Харт, ну мы же с вами не школьники какие-то, - посмеивается окончательно осмелевший Эггси. Видит, пронырливый гадёныш, что Харта уже ведёт, как бы он не старался это скрыть. Обтирается бёдрами о его бёдра, касается губами основания шеи, урчит довольно и подцепляя пальцами края футболки, тянет её вверх. Гарри поддаётся, выпутывается из футболки, а потом смотрит на Анвина серьёзно – и тот тут же настораживается.  
-Вот именно, Эггси. Мы не школьники, мы взрослые люди.   
Гарри не хочется начинать эту полемику. Ему хочется просто поддаться. Но, увы, он считает, что всё это не слишком правильно, поэтому – мало ли, что ему хочется?  
-Мне всегда казалось, что этот факт, как раз-таки, решает все проблемы, а не создаёт их, - хмурится Анвин, - но из твоих уст это звучит как самая большая проблема.  
-Так и есть, Эггси, - мягко улыбаясь, кивает Харт, - основная проблема в том, я взрослый человек, который никогда не спал с мужчинами.  
Вообще-то Гарри думал, что подобрал довольно мягкую формулировку, но, видимо, он ошибался – потому что Эггси распахивает глаза, тут же убирает руки и делает два шага назад.  
-Прости. Я не подумал. Прости, - тихо говорит он, хватает с полки майку и выходит из комнаты, надевая её на ходу. Гарри даже не успевает ничего сказать – и теперь совсем уж растерянно пялится на дверь, за которой только что скрылся мальчишка.   
Гэри Анвин определённо первый человек, который вводит его в такое глубокое состояние полнейшего недоумения – причем в первую очередь от самого себя. Гарри не понимает, какого черта ему самому надо от жизни. И от этого мальчишки. Хотя нет, с последним всё понятно – мальчишку он просто хочет – теперь это кристально ясно. Вот только это в корне расходится с его прежним мировоззрением и принципами… впрочем, к черту эту херню. К черту.  
Он решает спуститься вниз, чтобы удостовериться, что Анвин не вознамерился уйти на ночь глядя, когда метро уже закрыто. Хотя это, конечно, глупости - потому что вся одежда и рюкзак мальчишки здесь, в комнате. Едва ли он пойдёт гулять по Лондону в пижаме. Потому сначала – холодный, очень холодный душ. За десять минут под душем мысли более-менее проясняются, но более здравыми и рациональными не становятся. Ну да ладно.  
Мальчишка ожидаемо обнаруживается в гостиной – забравшись с ногами на диван, читает книгу, и поднимает взгляд на Гарри, как только тот садится рядом и буднично отмечает:  
-Ты сбежал.  
-Ну знаешь, мне сложно было выбрать правильную реакцию, поэтому я решил ретироваться, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Прости. Я не должен был.  
-Не должен был что? – спрашивает мальчишка сердито. Это хорошо, что он сердится. Сердитым Анвин нравится мужчине куда больше, чем испуганным.  
-Позволить случится тому, что случилось.  
-Ничего особенного не случилось, Гарри. Я просто неправильно всё понял. Больше ничего такого не повторится.  
-Боюсь, проблема в том, что ты понял всё правильно.   
-Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?! – взрывается Эггси, захлопывая книгу и перекладывая её на стол – аккуратно, но громко. – Допускаешь эти двусмысленные ситуации между нами, позволяешь спать с тобой в одной постели, подпускаешь совсем близко – и только потом, когда тебя уже нехило так проняло, вспоминаешь, что ты, оказывается, не из тех? А потом через двадцать минут сообщаешь, что может быть всё-таки ты и не против? Мистер Харт, ты просто… заворачиваешь мне все извилины в узлы! Сделай милость – реши сначала, что тебе нужно, а что – нет, а потом уже поговорим. Чтобы ещё какого-нибудь недопонимания не вышло.   
В общем-то, возмущение и злость Эггси вполне оправданы. Харт мало того, что запутался сам – так ещё и запутал мальчишку. Поэтому он, подавив в себе порыв привычным движением взъерошить волосы на макушке Анвина – чтобы сделать его немножко менее сердитым, кивает, встаёт и выходит из комнаты. Поднимается обратно в спальню, разбирает постель и ложится спать. Заснуть, конечно, не получается – получается лежать с закрытыми глазами и думать, думать, думать. Проходит, наверное, около часа, прежде чем он наконец погружается в лёгкую дрёму. Но он прекрасно слышит, как открывается дверь в комнату, слышит тихие шаги и шуршание одеяла, чувствует, как матрас чуть прогибается под весом тела. Эггси юркает под одеяло, обнимает его со спины и, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, шумно дышит.  
-Ты спишь? – интересуется он после пяти минут этого молчаливого сопения.  
-Нет, - тихо отзывается Гарри.  
-Прости меня.  
-Эггси, тебе не кажется, что наш сегодняшний вечер построен на обмене извинениями за всё на свете?  
Анвин весело фыркает.  
-Есть немного. Просто я успокоился и понял, что не должен был на тебя так нападать. Я знаю, как легко запутаться, почувствовав то, чего чувствовать, по идее, не должен. Меня самого это настигло довольно поздно – лет в девятнадцать, и в голове был полный бардак. Никак не мог решить, что правильно, а что нет и что делать – поступать разумно, или так, как хочется. Мне было сложно тогда, и я даже и представить не смогу до конца, насколько это сложно для тебя. Тебе-то куда больше лет…  
-Это ты так намекаешь на то, что я старый? – буднично интересуется Харт, на самом деле прекрасно понимая, что имеет в виду Эггси. И какой он на самом деле удивительный, если всё понял.  
-Нет, Гарри, - смеётся мальчишка, - ты не старый, ты – замечательный. И, уж извини, но на натурала ты совсем не похож.   
-Ну, а ты не похож на гея, - посмеиваясь, отвечает Гарри. Разворачивается к мальчишке лицом и обнимает, ловя его весёлый взгляд, - тебе весело, а у меня картина мира перевернулась с ног на голову. Из-за тебя.  
-Всё не то, чем кажется, мистер Харт, - растягивая слова, тихо мурлычет Эггси, придвигаясь поближе к мужчине, как только он разворачивается к нему, - ну… прости? Я бы мог пообещать исчезнуть из твоей жизни раз и навсегда… но не буду.  
-Опять прости? – закатывает глаза Харт, и они смеются уже вместе. – Не нужно никуда исчезать. Я, пожалуй, готов смириться с тем, что я натурал с погрешностью на одного человека.  
-Какой ты всё-таки, мистер Харт… хитрый, - фыркает Эггси, тянется к губам мужчины, но не целует, замирает так, что между их губами остаётся каких-то пара миллиметров, и смотрит Харту в глаза – выжидающе и хитро.  
-А сам-то, - хмыкает Гарри, кладёт ладонь на затылок мальчишки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и целует. В этом поцелуе уже нет никакой торопливости, судорожной поспешности – только нежность. Такая, что у Эггси даже дыхание перехватывает – и ему приходится отстраниться на несколько секунд, выдохнуть судорожно и глубоко вдохнуть. – Всё в порядке? – с улыбкой интересуется Гарри.  
-Да, да. Более чем, - уверяет его Эггси и лезет руками ему под футболку, - мы можем продолжить, как только снимем с тебя это…  
Гарри даёт стянуть с себя футболку, и они снова целуются. Сначала всё так же медленно, почти лениво, но Эггси слишком нетерпелив – начинает напирать, урчит, то и дело прихватывая зубами нижнюю губу Харта, скользя в его рот языком. Мягко толкает Гарри в плечо, залезает сверху, попутно стягивая свою футболку и кидая её куда-то себе за спину. Отстраняется от губ Гарри, выпрямляется, и ёрзает, поудобнее устраиваясь на его бёдрах. Смотрит довольно на Харта, который теперь уже не кажется эталоном самообладания – с растрёпанными волосами, мутным взглядом и тяжелым дыханием.  
-У меня к тебе последний серьёзный вопрос, - сообщает Эггси хрипло и Гарри вопросительно вскидывает брови, - не знаю, как далеко планируешь зайти ты, но я совершенно точно намерен довести действо до того момента, когда нам понадобится смазка.  
Гарри смотрит на него как-то настороженно, и Эггси посмеивается, прикрывая глаза, и коротко двигает бёдрами, притираясь теснее к бёдрам мужчины и чувствуя его стояк через в общей сложности четыре слоя ткани. По позвоночнику пробегает волна приятной дрожи, Харт выдыхает с хриплым стоном и сжимает пальцы на бедре мальчишки, следующим неожиданно резким движением толкая его вбок и сбрасывая на постель.  
-Кажется, нет ничего смешного в том, что я хочу знать, претендуешь ты на мою задницу или нет, - тонко улыбаясь, замечает Гарри, - шкафчик в ванной, верхняя полка.   
-Грубо, мистер Харт, - урчит Эггси, вставая с кровати и дефилируя до ванной, - я бы предпочел, чтобы ты меня трахнул.   
Возвращаясь к постели, он небрежно бросает горстку фольгированных квадратиков на подушку, и, продолжая болтать, стягивает с бёдер штаны вместе с бельём. Харт ловит себя на мысли о том, что у Анвина, похоже, вообще нет такого чувства как стеснение.  
-Кроме того, я мало представляю тебя снизу, - он подцепляет пальцами резинку штанов Гарри и тянет их вниз, - а ещё, первый опыт снизу – это почти всегда гарантированно плохой опыт, - избавив и мужчину от остатков одежды, он снова садится на его бёдра сверху, с удовольствием замечая, что Харт возбуждён не меньше, чем он сам.  
-Вот как? А твой первый опыт? – интересуется Гарри и тянется за смазкой. Эггси забирает у него пакетик, разрывает его, привычным движением растирает смазку по пальцам. Заводит руку за спину, скользит между ягодиц и начинает медленно растягивать себя – вообще-то, у него уже просто неприлично долго не было секса и даже один палец приносит ощутимый дискомфорт. Впрочем, все неприятные ощущения нивелируется тем, как жадно смотрит на него мужчина, как раз за разом облизывает губы и скользит пальцами по его груди вниз, задевая соски, царапая короткими ногтями кожу внизу живота и лёгким прикосновением обводя головку члена, стирая большим пальцем капельки выступившей смазки.   
-Мой первый опыт был сверху, - отвечает Эггси и стонет, прогибаясь в спине и прикрывая глаза. Чуть морщится, прибавляя второй палец, - но второй первый опыт, случившийся через два часа – снизу. Мне понравилось далеко не сразу.  
-Тебе больно? Сейчас?  
Эггси открывает глаза и смотрит на Гарри – взгляд у него внимательный, жадный, и, неожиданно – нежный. Почти любящий даже.  
-Это ничто по сравнению с тем ощущением, когда ты будешь внутри меня. Потому что это будет очень, очень приятно.  
-Можно мне?.. – Гарри не договаривает, но Эггси понимает сразу – и улыбается.  
-Конечно, Гарри.   
С пальцами Гарри внутри чувство совсем другое. У него чудесные длинные пальцы, которыми он мягко, аккуратно толкается внутрь и почти сразу же задевает самую правильную точку внутри.  
-Ох, Гарри, ты просто чудо, - выгибаясь, заплетающимся языком сообщает Эггси в губы мужчины и коротко целует его, - только не осторожничай, я не сломаюсь.  
Эггси нетерпелив, а вот Гарри наоборот никуда не спешит – и к тому моменту, когда Харт добавляет третий палец, мальчишка уже весь изводится, жалобно скулит и ёрзает у мужчины на бёдрах.  
-Я бы предпочел кончить с твоим членом внутри. Ещё немного – и ты помешаешь моим планам, - хнычет мальчишка, дотягивается до презерватива, рвёт упаковку зубами и раскатывает латекс по члену мужчины – и делает всё это с такой сноровкой, что Гарри даже засматривается.  
-Уговорил, - тянет Харт и его севший голос просто восхитителен. Ох, Гарри Харт вообще восхитителен – весь целиком. Особенно он восхитителен в тот момент, когда крепко сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Эггси и позволяет ему наконец насадиться на свой совершенно идеальный член. Анвин стонет, запрокидывая голову назад – длинно, громко и удовлетворённо. Опирается ладонями о плечи Гарри и начинает подаваться навстречу его толчкам, как заведённый между стонами повторяя, насколько чертов Гарри Харт охуительно идеален.  
Надолго не хватает ни Гарри, ни Эггси. Эггси слишком тесный, слишком горячий, слишком нетерпеливый – и никакого самообладания Харта на него не хватает. А Гарри – просто охуительно идеален и это достаточное объяснение для того, что Эггси кончает через каких-то десять минут – ярко, круто, до искр перед глазами, которые, к счастью, не мешают ему уловить момент оргазма Харта – как он вздрагивает, сжимает пальцы на бёдрах мальчишки сильнее, прикрывает глаза и приглушенно стонет, прикусывая губу.  
-Боже, храни Королеву, - веско подводит итог Анвин, удобно укладываясь на Гарри сверху и раскидывая руки в разные стороны.  
-А причем тут она? – лениво интересуется Харт.  
-Боже, храни Гарри Харта, - исправляется Эггси, посмеиваясь, - определённо, так правильнее. Поздравляю, ты официально больше не натурал, - уже откровенно зубоскалит мальчишка. Гарри приоткрывает один глаз, смотрит на него и отвешивает лёгкий подзатыльник. – Можно подумать, что тебе не понравилось, - тут же ворчит тот.  
-А похоже на то, что я недоволен? – хмыкает Гарри.  
-Ну… нет.  
-Вот. Душ?  
-Нет, Гарри. Ещё рано, - хитро тянет Эггси.  
В душ они идут только через полтора часа – задерживаясь в постели по вполне закономерным причинам. В душе они тоже задерживаются – потому что Эггси вдруг решает, что душ – самое подходящее место для минета. Гарри, в общем-то, с ним не спорит.  
На улице уже светает, Эггси умиротворённо сопит под боком, раскинувшись звёздочкой на кровати и закинув на Гарри руку и ногу, а Гарри не спит – смотрит на мальчишку и пытается уловить в своих мыслях хоть каплю сожаления или осуждения – но их нет. Он чувствует только покой. Так, наверное, чувствует себя путник, который, много лет скитаясь по свету, находит свой дом в каком-то уголке земли.   
Он вдруг очень ясно понимает кое-что. Эггси – его покой и его убежище.  
-Гарри? – тихо окликает его мальчишка и смотрит, сонно щурясь. – Ты чего не спишь?  
-Думаю.   
-Нашел время, - смешно ворчит Эггси, поворачивается на бок и обнимает Гарри, - спи лучше.  
-Вполне подходящее время. Засыпай.  
-После вас, - улыбается мальчишка, закрывает глаза и через пару минут уже мирно спит.  
С утра Эггси просыпается поздно, но всё равно раньше, чем Гарри. Валяется в постели, потом умывается и спускается вниз, полный решимости заняться завтраком. Звонит Рокси и Дейзи, пока мешает тесто на блинчики, интересуется, как у них дела, слушает восторги сестры по поводу моря и уклончиво отвечает на каверзные вопросы Рокси. Продолжая болтать по телефону он начинает жарить блинчики и Рокси тут же интересуется, кому это он там готовит завтрак.  
-Блинчики пеку нам с Гарри, - честно отвечает Эггси, и тем самым сам роет себе могилу.  
-Оооо, Анвин, тебя можно поздравить с окончанием целибата?  
-Иди ты, Рокс, - фыркает Эггси, обреченно вздыхая.  
-Но я надеюсь, ты ещё не собираешься съезжать от меня?  
-Куда же я от тебя денусь, - в этот момент на кухню заглядывает Гарри, Эггси машет ему лопаточкой, которой переворачивает блины, и быстро сворачивает разговор с Рокси. Та сразу понимает, в чем дело, и они прощаются, договорившись созвонится вечером.  
-Доброе утро. Тебе помочь? – Гарри подходит, обнимает сзади и касается лёгким поцелуем виска мальчишки.  
-Да. Постой так, пока я не закончу, - просит Эггси.  
За завтраком Гарри высказывает опасение по поводу того, что он рискует растерять все остатки хорошей физической формы, если Эггси и дальше планирует кормить его такими вкусными завтраками.  
-Да нет, Гарри, не беспокойся. Это только в честь первого секса, - отмахивается Анвин, тут же получает пинок под столом и смеётся, - ты в отличной форме и горка блинчиков тебе уж точно не навредит.  
-И на том спасибо. Какие у нас планы?  
-Ну, не знаю. Лениться весь день до тех пор, пока не придёт время ехать на работу.  
-У тебя какой-то странный график дежурств, - хмурится Гарри.  
-Есть немного. Я перекрываю кое-чьи смены, но это – последняя такая.  
-Я отвезу тебя.  
-Ну ладно… можно я приду завтра после работы?  
-Нужно, Эггси, - улыбается Гарри и Анвин тихо млеет.  
Днём они занимаются тем, что ничего не делают. Вечером Гарри подбрасывает Эггси до работы, вручает ему ключи от дома и говорит, что это так, на всякий случай.   
На работе Эггси появляется просто бессовестно счастливым. Но, увы, на работе в эту смену всё оказывается не так радужно – выдаётся очень паршивая ночь и утро. Большой пожар в жилом доме, похожий на поджог - несколько очагов возгорания, несколько взрывов, спровоцированных огнём - с двух часов ночи и до двух дня они были там. Много пострадавших, дети с ожогами, взрослые в шоковом состоянии, обугленные трупы, которые вытаскивали уже после того, как с огнём наконец удалось справиться… По-настоящему неудачный день на работе, в общем. После смены Эггси наскоро споласкивается под душем и едет прямиком к Гарри, хотя и хорошо было бы заехать домой и переодеться. Но слишком хочется к Гарри.  
Открывает дверь своим ключом. Снимает толстовку и кеды и понимает, что запах дыма не смылся до конца – въелся даже не в одежду, а в волосы и кожу. Фыркает недовольно, мотая головой – будто это может помочь.  
-Эггси, ты чего? – спрашивает Гарри, застающий его за этим действом.  
-Да ничего. Дымом весь пропах, прости, - он ещё раз фыркает и расслабляется, как только оказывается в объятиях мужчины. Обхватывает его руками за пояс, сцепляет руки за его спиной и стоит так, чуть покачиваясь.  
-Ты вполне приятно пахнешь… похоже на копченые ребрышки, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
-Ну, хотя бы не копчеными людьми, - мрачно отзывается Эггси.  
-Плохой день?   
Гарри внимательно смотрит на него и то, как выглядит Эггси – уже ответ на вопрос. Залёгшие под глазами тени, усталый и грустный взгляд, вместо улыбки - слишком мрачная ухмылка, с которой Эггси утвердительно кивает на вопрос Гарри.  
-Тотально паршивый.  
-Ужин?  
-Нет. Не хочется.  
-Тогда идём в постель.  
Эггси согласно мычит и идёт следом за Гарри. Тот не сразу укладывает его в кровать - сперва утягивает мальчишку в ванную, включает набираться воду и медленно раздевает мальчишку.  
-Без тебя не хочу, - упрямо сводя брови к переносице, сообщает Эггси.  
-Мы вполне уместимся и вдвоём.  
Анвин удовлетворённо кивает и замолкает. Молчит он и в течении следующих пятнадцати минут.  
-Расскажешь мне? – нарушает тишину Гарри, поглаживая Эггси по волосам. Мальчишка, вроде бы, немного расслабился в объятиях мужчины, откинувшись спиной на его грудь и прикрыв глаза.  
-Думаю, не стоит. Ничего хорошего. Поджог, скорее всего. Всегда интересно было – как люди, занимающиеся поджогами, потом уживаются со своей совестью…  
-Все разными средствами, полагаю… Ладно, забудь.  
-Тебя настораживает, когда я молчу?.. – спрашивает Эггси и Гарри слышит, что он улыбается.  
-Да, если честно. Очень непривычно.  
-И такое бывает. Всё хорошо, Гарри. Правда. Уже хорошо.  
Когда они заканчивают водные процедуры, Харт заворачивает Эггси в халат, и оправляет в кровать. Мальчишка даже не утруждает себя тем, чтобы одеться – скидывает халат, голым лезет под одеяло и засыпает, как только голова касается подушки.  
Просыпается он рано утром, от какого-то мутного, но неприятного сна – и после заснуть уже не может. Ворочается с боку на бок, ёрзает, пытается поплотнее завернуться в одеяло – и в итоге будит Гарри.  
-Эггси, что ты возишься?..  
-Прости, я не хотел тебя будить... Я проснулся и пытаюсь заснуть обратно…  
-Ну, раз и я проснулся, можем вставать.  
-А поваляться можем? – потягиваясь, спрашивает Эггси.  
-Ну нет уж. Поднимайся и пойдём готовить завтрак, - стягивая с мальчишки одеяло, строго говорит Гарри.  
-Ну нет, Гарри, это жестоко! – хнычет Эггси, пытаясь отвоевать одеяло, но терпит поражение. Приходится послушаться. В конце концов, это он разбудил Гарри, а не наоборот.  
После прохладного душа и кофе, что сварил Гарри, жизнь кажется не такой уж плохой штукой. После омлета и апельсинового сока всё становится ещё лучше. И совсем радужным это утро становится после того, как Эггси утягивает Гарри обратно в постель, где у них случается долгий и ленивый секс.  
-Знаешь, это всё странно… - задумчиво тянет Эггси, устроив подбородок на груди Гарри и пальцами выводя на его плече невидимые завитушки.  
-Ты это о чем? –уточняет Харт. - Ведь не о сексе с мужчинами же.   
-Ага. Я это о тебе. Или о нас. Знаешь, я ведь когда тебя увидел… ну, не в первый раз, когда вытаскивал из машины, а уже потом, дома… у меня было такое странное чувство…  
-Узнавания? – договаривает за него Гарри, потому что понимает, о чем говорит мальчишка.  
-Да, - кивает Эггси и взгляд у него такой, что в солнечном сплетении у Гарри щекочет какое-то тёплое и приятное чувство, - как будто я тебя знаю. Давно-давно. Как будто я ещё не жил, а уже знал тебя. Странно, правда?  
-Немного. Очень даже, - улыбаясь, кивает Гарри. – Мне это знакомо.  
-И вот знаешь, что мне теперь кажется?  
-М?  
-Что меня ещё на свете не было, а моя любовь к тебе – уже была.  
У Гарри Харта не находится слов. Ни на то, чтобы ответить мальчишке, ни на то, чтобы внятно объясниться хотя бы с самим собой. Потому что то, что он чувствует, настолько ирреально и иррационально, что облечь это в слова... невозможно, наверное.   
Это просто какое-то грёбаное волшебство.  
Эггси не ждёт ответа. Он и так всё видит – в тёплом взгляде Гарри. В янтарных глазах, знакомых целую вечность и немножечко больше.


	8. Эпилог

Эггси скучает по Гарри, а Гарри скучает по Эггси - всё время, которое они проводят порознь. Как только один из них скрывается за поворотом, или за дверью, или в метро. Но это не какое-то тяжелое или тоскливое чувство. Оно тёплое и светлое, наполненное предвкушением и нежностью. Обычно они видятся раз в три дня – так получается из-за рабочего графика Эггси. Уже через месяц вырабатывается схема - сутки на работе, полтора дня на Дейзи и Рокси, полтора дня на Гарри. Иногда день на Рокси и Дейзи, и два – На Гарри. Иногда наоборот. Случается и такое, что не получается увидеться целую неделю – и вот тогда становится немножко тяжело. Совсем чуть-чуть. Они взрослые люди и, в общем-то, могли бы решить эту проблему легко, просто-напросто съехавшись – но они единогласно решают не делать этого так скоро. Ни один не лукавит в своём решении. Есть в этом постоянном томительном ожидании очередной встречи что-то совершенно особенное.  
Гарри многое выводит из себя. Это не так заметно, потому что он умеет держать в руках, для всех он воплощение терпения и невозмутимости. Для всех, кроме Эггси - от него скрываться не получается. Больше нет. Их отношениям около года, и Анвин знает все или почти все вещи, что раздражают Гарри Харта. Он точно может сказать, что самая безобидная из них – это звук, с которым рвётся бумага, а самая серьёзная – это необходимость пользоваться тростью, когда из-за капризов погоды даёт о себе знать травма ноги. В обычные дни то, что Гарри хромает, почти незаметно. Поэтому дни, когда он не может ступить и шагу без трости, выбивают его из колеи.  
Порой Харт в этих своих тщательно скрываемых (по его мнению) приступах раздражения совершенно невыносим, но ведь никто не идеален - и Эггси тоже порой ведёт себя совершенно возмутительным образом. И они учатся справляться друг с другом. Не обходится без ссор, иногда совсем коротких и заканчивающихся смехом, а иногда и довольно серьёзных, после которых наступает обоюдное радиомолчание, которое неизменно нарушается одной из сторон. Самый длинный их перерыв составлял две с лишним недели и по его окончанию они признались друг другу в том, что это было просто ужасно. Перемирие случилось накануне того, как их относительно мирному сосуществованию исполнилось два года, и больше они никогда так не ссорились. Теперь для выражения крайней степени недовольства друг другом они расходились по разным комнатам на пару часов. И всё.  
У Рокси тоже наконец появляется личная жизнь. То ли это заслуга того бессовестного счастья и влюблённости, которыми в течении двух лет лучится Эггси, так, «что невозможно долго рядом находиться» - по заверению самой Мортон, то ли это в честь того, что у неё стало больше свободного времени – потому что Тео и Генри уже были вполне самостоятельны, да и присматривать за Дейзи нужно было уже не так часто, то ли просто время пришло…  
Скорее так – это случилось именно из-за того, что у деятельной Мортон образовалась прорва свободного времени, которое она решила занять каким-нибудь заказом помасштабнее. Накануне ей как раз звонил дядя Перси и интересовался, нет ли у неё желания спроектировать большой загородный дом. Почему бы и нет – пожав плечами, ответила Мортон.  
Всё начинается с того, что они с её новым работодателем заводят привычку обсуждать все рабочие моменты за чашкой кофе. В какой-то момент нормой становится то, что обсуждения проекта заканчиваются и начинаются разговоры на совсем отвлеченные темы. Как-то раз, когда первый этаж дома почти готов, они решают поужинать вместе. Конечно же, так получается просто потому, что Рокси задерживается на объекте допоздна, устраивая разнос строителям, и Марк, как раз заехавший на стройку и обнаруживший там девушку, злую как черт, дожидается, пока она закончит очень вежливо, но жестко отчитывать семерых взрослых мужиков, и предлагает подвезти её до дома.  
-Простите, что вам пришлось это наблюдать, - со вздохом говорит Рокси, пока они идут к машине, - но я просто ума не приложу, как можно быть такими идиотами.  
-О, бросьте, Роксана, - отмахивается мужчина, - не каждый день увидишь, как семеро взрослых мужчин трясутся от страха перед одной хрупкой девушкой.  
-Я не всегда такая злобная. Только когда голодная.  
-Можем заехать куда-нибудь и поужинать. Я сам не ел с завтрака. Если кофе можно считать едой.  
-Поехали, если у вас нет неотложных дел на ночь, - соглашается Рокси, пожимая плечами.  
Домой она заявляется только утром, довольная до неприличия. И вот тут-то настаёт очередь Эггси язвить.  
-Ну наконец-то, Мортон. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты заполучила того лысого шотландца и мне больше не придётся слушать восторженные рассказы о нём.  
-Заполучила. Но тебе всё равно придётся, - фыркает Рокси.  
-Ладно уж, я готов с этим смириться. Садись за стол, испеку тебе блинчиков.  
-Антихолостяцких?  
-Точно.  
Через полгода Рокси сообщает, что они с лысым шотландцем (на самом деле его зовут Марк, но Эггси упрямо не зовёт его по имени) вроде как собираются съезжаться.  
-Ну, мы с Гарри уже пару месяцев ждём этого момента, - пожимая плечами, отзывается Эггси, - ты знала, что они друзья? У этого твоего лысого раньше даже волосы были – я на фотографиях видел.  
-Зачем это вы его ждёте? – подозрительно щурится Рокси, поднимая глаза от ноутбука. – Откуда они все знакомы, черт возьми? Дядя вообще почему-то не верит до сих пор, что мы сошлись с Марком… Не то, чтобы не одобряет, просто говорит, что Марк женат на своей работе и больше у него никого быть не может.  
-Как зачем? Чтобы съехаться уже наконец, - как бы между прочим сообщает Анвин, - всё, что я знаю - что они дружат ещё с университета. Ну, так ты же такая же, состоящая в долговечных отношениях с работой. По мне так вы с ним идеальная пара трудоголиков.  
-Ну, вы могли бы и не ждать нас, Эггси, - фыркает Мортон, но на самом деле ей, конечно, приятно. Анвин обещал, что не бросит её одну в этой квартире и не обречет на одинокое существование, в процессе которого она обрастёт выводком из пятнадцати мопсов – Анвин выполнил своё обещание.  
-Не могли, - безапелляционно заявляет Эггси, - самая главная проблема знаешь в чем?  
-М?  
-Убедить Дейзи в том, что то, что мы разъезжаемся, не означает, что мы больше никогда тебя не увидим. Я пытаюсь, но у меня плохо выходит, кажется.  
-Я поговорю с ней, - улыбается Рокси, - не волнуйся об этом.  
-Какой-то хреновый из меня брат, да?  
-Ох, даже не начинай, Анвин. Просто иногда девочке может что-то объяснить только другая девочка. И если Дейзи думает, что я брошу её на произвол судьбы в компании из четырёх мужиков – она поплатится за это. Щекоткой.  
-Ну вот. Теперь я спокоен, - смеётся Анвин.  
Через две недели их квартирка в Камдене пустеет. Эггси и Дейзи переезжают к Харту, Рокси – к Марку. Больше всего Эггси боится не того, что Дейзи вдруг не уживётся с мальчиками (потому что вероятность этого стремится к нулю – Тео и Генри действительно относятся к ней как к любимой младшей сестре), и не того, что ему вдруг не понравится жить вместе с Гарри (что вообще невозможно). Он боится, что будет слишком сильно скучать по Рокси, а Дейзи – и того сильнее. Но все опасения оказываются напрасными – выясняется, что дом Марка находится в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома Гарри, а эти коварные типы не говорили ничего до последнего момента. Что ж, сюрприз удался.  
Теперь Рокси частый гость дома у Гарри и Эггси – и, главное, желанный – её рады видеть и мальчики, и Дейзи, и Эггси, и Гарри. Как-то раз Гарри жалуется, что не видел своего дорогого друга, помешанного на работе, уже около полугода – и после этого Рокси иногда притаскивает за собой упирающегося Марка, не слушая его возражения, в основу которых ложатся аргументы вроде «если я не буду работать, мир рухнет». Потом уже Гарри с Марком решают, что раз всё так складывается, для полной картины не хватает Перси. Эггси и Рокси сразу всё понимают и на следующей неделе к их ламповой компании присоединяется Персиваль, которого они практически обманов заманили к Гарри.  
Вот так они начинают собираться все вместе - как минимум раз в месяц, иногда – чаще. И это настоящие семейные посиделки, шумные, весёлые, с кучей смешных рассказов от Гарри, Марка и Персиваля про бурную молодость и дурацкие ситуации, в которые они влипали вместе. Рокси и Эггси, в общем-то, тоже не отстают и некоторые из их историй звучат даже абсурднее и приводят бедного дядю Перси в праведный ужас.  
-Ну-ну, дядя, ты же должен был когда-то узнать правду о своей племяннице. Время пришло, - смеётся Рокси как-то раз после одной из таких историй и продолжает как-то между прочим, - кстати, о правде. Где-то через полгода у нас ожидается пополнение.  
-Так во всём виноваты не блинчики, а Марк?! – подпрыгивая на стуле, чуть громче, чем следовало, осведомляется Эггси.  
-Эй, я бы попросил! Я ни в чем не виноват! – возмущается Марк и вот тут уже никому не удаётся сохранять серьёзность. На их смех приходят даже дети, играющие наверху – удостовериться, что со взрослыми всё в порядке.  
-Чего это вы? – когда все три головы возникают в дверном проёме, серьёзно осведомляется Генри.  
-Всё хорошо, - уверяет его Гарри.  
-Точно? – это уже Дейзи.  
-Более чем, милая, - утирая слезы, выступившие от смеха, отвечает Эггси.  
-Ну тогда мы пойдём, - серьёзно заключает Тео, и дети убегают обратно, топая как толпа маленьких слонов.  
…Получается, что Эггси не только совершенно случайно обретает человека, с которым хочет прожить всю эту жизнь и все последующие тоже – совершенно точно. Кроме Гарри Харта, и вместе с Гарри он обретает ещё и семью, такую большую и дружную, о какой и мечтать не мог. Он думает об этом, начиная новый фотоальбом и вклеивая в него первые фотографии - они все сделаны пару недель назад.  
-Главное семейное фото, - иронично тянет Рокси, участвующая в процессе, - её надо поместить по центру, потому что это единственная приличная фотография, которую будет не стыдно показывать потомкам.  
Эггси смеётся и размещает её в центре страницы. Потому что Мортон как всегда права. Фото сделано на заднем дворе дома Марка – Тео, Генри и Дейзи, сидящие на траве, позади них – Гарри и Эггси, Перси, Марк и Рокси с трёхмесячной Марлен на руках. Все с крайне серьёзными лицами. Даже дети. Даже Эггси. На следующей фотографии, сделанной всего-то спустя две минуты после первой, всё уже совсем по-другому – Марк, Гарри и Перси уже о чем-то спорят (как всегда), Эггси и Рокси сидят на траве – маленькая дочка Рокси и Марка уже у него на руках, и Эггси просто до неприличия доволен, а на заднем плане Тео с Дейзи, забравшейся в нему на спину, преследуют Генри.  
-Зато вот это куда более правдивое, - протягивая фотографию Рокси, говорит Эггси. Девушка весело фыркает и согласно кивает.  
-Знаешь, ты так часто таскаешь на руках мою дочь, что мне кажется, что тебе надо предложить Харту завести ещё одного ребёнка. Чтобы тебе было, с кем нянчится.  
-Ну это потому, что Марли у тебя просто прелесть. Я-то боялся, что она родится с суровыми бровями Марка и его же убийственным взглядом… - Эггси замолкает, смотрит задумчиво сначала на фотографию, потом на Рокси, и со вздохом качает головой. - На ещё одного спиногрыза Гарри вряд ли согласится.  
-А ты у него спрашивал?  
-Нет.  
-Так я и знала, - хмыкает Рокси, но больше ничего не говорит.  
…Как-то днём Рокси забегает и просит присмотреть за Марли. В течении двух часов Эггси наблюдает за тем, как Гарри возится с полугодовалой малышкой, и вечером, когда они сидят на заднем дворе и втихаря от детей курят одну на двоих сигарету, спрашивает без всяких предисловий:  
-Гарри, если бы я предложил тебе завести ребёнка, ты бы сказал, что я спятил?..  
-Нет, я бы согласился.  
-Что, правда? – не скрывая удивления, переспрашивает Анвин, внимательно смотря на Гарри.  
-Правда, - тепло улыбается мужчина, щекотно поглаживая кончиками пальцев запястье мальчишки, - почему ты так удивлён?  
-Ну, я думал, что это покажется тебе неразумным…  
-Ну вот смотри. Тео скоро пятнадцать, через три года, которые пройдут очень быстро, он будет поступать в университет, и приезжать домой будет хорошо если два раза в год. Он уже иногда слишком самостоятельный. За ним следом учиться уедет Генри. И вот тут-то Дейзи быстро осточертеет наша преувеличенная забота, а она будет такой, из-за того, что мы привыкли к трём детям, а не к одному, и она нас возненавидит, - посмеивается Гарри, - я преувеличиваю, но всё же. Так что ещё одна мелочь в доме не помешает.  
-Звучит и вправду разумно, - довольно улыбается Эггси, - как и всегда.  
Эггси смотри Гарри в глаза и снова ощущает это - совершенно невероятное, яркое, приводящее в трепет чувство. Он нашел своё место в этом мире. Здесь, в этом доме, рядом с этим человеком.  
Мир может меняться сколько угодно. Жизнь может поворачивать в самые разные стороны. Судьба, мировые законы, карма и прочие выкрутасы Вселенной их вовсе не волнуют. Всё равно. Потому что они – единственная неизменная единица в бесконечности времени. Константа друг для друга. В прошлом, настоящем, и будущем. Навсегда.


End file.
